


Belleza Eterna

by Saturnotastico



Category: Naruto
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explosions, Falling In Love, Fear, First Love, Gay, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnotastico/pseuds/Saturnotastico
Summary: El tiempo es complicado, tienes meses enteros o incluso años, y nada cambia, no vas a ninguna parte ni piensas algo nuevo. Y entonces pasa algo repentino, un sólo segundo basta para cambiar todo, y ahí es como si hubieses nacido de nuevo en una persona que no esperabas ser jamás:Y apenas él cambió, olvidó su nombre, su voz, su rostro, su pasado y su futuro, todo lo olvidó por él, para nacer de nuevo en alguien que jamás esperó ser.Pues, aquel que cambió su vida de golpe se transformó en su arte favorito, en su explosión favorita, en su belleza eterna.fecha de publicación original; febrero de 2020
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. todo está bien

**Author's Note:**

> gracias.  
> esto significa mucho para mí.  
> el hecho de que estés leyendo esto, que lo hayas leído en otro sitio o que lo estés leyendo nuevamente, significa mucho más aún.  
> decidí publicar esto en ao3 en febrero de 2021, un año después de su publicación original.

_"_ _E_ _ste es_ _otro día_ _,_ _como ayer, también como hace dos días y como hace tres, y han pasado siglos y sigo esperando a ese idiota... como sea... h_ _oy es otra_ _tarde_ _al lado de este aburrido árbol_. _Pero e_ _s un gran árbol, sí que lo es._ _E_ _s_ _viejo, no, es marrón, bueno, también es algo viejo. Solía tener flores rosadas. Era... era_ _divertido_ _y simpático, ah, ¿qué?_ _No, no, eso no, bueno, c_ _omo decía, era viejo, marrón y..._

_A_ _h, escribo otro día_ "

Y como pueden ver, así era Obito sin imaginación cuando escribía.

Y mientras que Obito Uchiha contemplaba las naranjas nubes, un recuerdo invadía su memoria, de esa peculiar idea que apenas hace unos días tuvo.

Y es que estaba sentado junto a su árbol viejo, esperando y esperando a que llegara aquel misterioso individuo de cabello _naranja,_ al que anteriormente llamó idiota. había estado esperando dos horas o más, y la verdad es que era un horrible fastidio tener que esperar una vez más en su vida. 

Obito Uchiha era un gruñón y un inexpresivo, y algo idiota, pero él no lo sabía con exactitud, porque no tenía a nadie que le regañara o le dijese que su actitud es amargada e impasible. 

Pero sin importar la falta de compañía, Obito ya sabía lo aburrido que era su persona, su presencia, su alma, sus palabras, todo. Sabía que su vida era una miserable película aburrida que a nadie le gustaría ver, y por dios, cómo quería dejar de ser tan monótono. Porque estar todos los días al lado de un viejo y aburrido árbol escribiendo en un par de hojas garabatos y letras sin sentido no era algo que a alguien le gustaría hacer, al menos no todo el tiempo de su vida... y de repente a su memoria llegan los recuerdos de su querida Rin, recordó escucharla reír por última vez, Obito no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero lo recordaba todo, recordaba todos y cada uno de sus mejores momentos de su vida, y eran muy fáciles de recordar, a decir verdad. Pues parecía que todo había sucedido ayer, porque después de aquel día, su vida fue la misma, todos los días. Así que podemos decir que Obito nunca ha vivido, podemos decir también que la última vez que vivió fue hace dieciocho años y muchos meses y días, la verdad es que ni siquiera se acuerda de su propio cumpleaños.

Y era por esa misma razón por la cual Obito estaba esperando, era la única razón del porqué seguía esperando tanto, y no le molestaba la larga espera, pues, porque lo que vendría ahora -quizás en unas horas más, porque el tal _idiota_ ya se estaba tardando- cambiaría su vida por siempre.

Así es, Obito ya no sería un simple humano aburrido del que nadie sabe que estaba con vida, Obito iba a convertirse en un asesino serial, en un criminal, en todo lo malo que siempre quiso desatar, esa ira que tenía escondida en lo más profundo de su alma, esas ganas de robar, matar, y... tener los huevos para volver a ver a su queridísima Rin Nohara. No quería nada más, Obito no quería nada más que ser buscado por todos, no había nada que deseara más que su cabeza costara miles y miles de ryo, quería ser conocido y temido, respetado y... querido, por Rin. Quería saber cómo estaba ella, si era una de las médicos más importantes, si ya era jounin, todo. 

Esos eran sus sueños, sus razones de vivir, Obito quería vivir, quería sentirse con vida, quería sentir adrenalina, esperanza, dolor y amor, quería sentir todas las emociones que sintió por última vez a sus doce años.

Y pronto podría sentir todo eso en unos segundos, minutos, horas, días... meses... o años quizás si el grandísimo idiota no se apresuraba. Porque de no ser por ese detalle, Obito ya estaría planeando mil maneras de encaminarse en el camino del crimen, del dolor, de todo lo que quería. 

ー Vamos, idiota... me estoy disecando mientras te sigo esperando. 

Sus quejas y su malhumor ya no eran nada comparado con la impaciencia que sentía.

Bueno, al menos estaba su querido árbol, pero estaba algo... pues, apagado, ya que era febrero, y por lo tanto, era casi otoño, y el calor mezclado con el semi otoño, era una combinación espantosa para un árbol de sakura tan bonito como el que ha estado con Obito durante tantos años. Pero aún así el árbol resistiría, pues, si no había muerto en los años anteriores, este año tampoco moriría, o eso creía Obito. Pues el árbol, aunque suene extraño, es casi el único _amigo_ de Obito. 

Las únicas personas que Obito ve todos los días, son las de aquella diminuta aldea que estaba a pocos minutos de donde él estaba, no siempre bajaba, aunque no habían muchos de su edad, la mayoría eran mocosos o ancianos. No eran más de cien o ciento veinte personas, y no todos eran amigos suyos ahí, salvo por un viejo amigo que siempre ha tenido, y cuando digo viejo, es porque lo es.

Afortunadamente, muy pocos sabían que Obito provenía de su correspondiente Clan, y al parecer nadie rumoreaba nada, eran amigables.

Los minutos seguían corriendo, y las nubes se iban desplazando lentamente, y todo se oscurecía de a poco, no era muy tarde que digamos, pero Obito veía todo detalladamente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Porque quizás ese sería su último día en aquel pacífico lugar, y entrar en un mundo completamente diferente.

Obito no era una persona fácil de distraer, al contrario, la concentración que él poseía era increíble, y más aún estando ahí sentado en el césped, en silencio, inmóvil, en completa paz, además, ese lugar que lo rodeaba lo conocía a la perfección, cada ramita de cada árbol a un radio de más de diez metros, todo era supervisado por Obito en momentos como este. Pues la mayor parte de su día se la pasaba ahí sentado. Aunque a veces comía en un puesto de dangos muy alejado de aquel lugar, donde había un anciano muy amable, y, era ciego, por lo que no podía sentir miedo del rostro de Obito, según sus expectativas.

Cuando solía ser más pequeño, ese anciano le regalaba muchos dangos con la condición de que Obito se quedara a revisar el lugar a la redonda, y ver si venía gente o si alguien se alejaba, y no es que el anciano necesitara de su ayuda, sino que quería una razón para regalarle dangos a un mocoso que le agradaba tanto. Ayudarlo no era tan divertido, pero era lo máximo para un niño despreocupado y un señor alegre y ciego en una aldea pequeña donde la gente en gran mayoría era longeva y pacífica, y pues, cerca de esa aldea, en algún lugar en una diminuta cabaña que él mismo hizo, vivía Obito, con un árbol rosado que él mismo había plantado hace muchos años, el cual sus ramas no tenían flores ni nada. Incluso el mismo anciano le dio semillas para el árbol.

Y ahora que lo veía de vez en cuando, no había cambiado en nada, el anciano demostraba más juventud que el mismo Uchiha.

Tampoco es cierto que nadie lo conocía, algunas personas lo veían a veces, pero no más de una persona sabía su nombre, ni su apellido. Nadie. Salvo el amigable anciano... y también...

ー Disculpa si te _hicimos_ esperar.

Una voz se escuchó desde un cercano lugar, y Obito se levantó automáticamente del suelo. 

Por supuesto ya sabía donde estaba, pero prefirió permanecer inmóvil.

ー Vaya, sí que me haz hecho esperar. ー dice Obito neutralmente intentando no llorar de felicidad, pues ahora se convertiría en un gran criminal... o eso creía. 

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Obito era muy dramático y algo llorón, pero nadie sabía, ni siquiera él mismo. En el fondo... era un alma muy... entusiasta y alegre.

Pero... acaso el idiota de cabello naranjo dijo _hicimos_?

Obito sin pensarlo agarra un kunai de un pequeño bolsillo que tenía, pero sin sacarlo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _ambas_ personas estaban a diez pasos del Uchiha, tenían una velocidad impresionante.

Eran un aficionado de los aros junto con los piercings, y también con unos lindos Rinnegan -según Obito-. Y una mujer, con una gran flor en su cabello.

De un momento a otro Obito creyó que debería soltar el kunai desde su bolsillo, pues parecían no ser violentos... al menos no tanto.

ー Si no mal recuerdo... tu nombre era... ー dice apenas el chico _piercing_ , con una voz grave, baja y suave.

ー Así es. ー se adelantó Obito cortante y directo.

Hubo una mirada curiosa por parte de la chica, que estaba un paso atrás del que supuestamente era el líder de la organización.

ー Bueno... ー prosiguió el líder pacientemente ー Hemos leído mucho sobre tus antecedentes y...

_A_ _ntecedentes..._ Obito odiaba que todos conocieran al Clan Uchiha pero no a él. Se sentía diminuto, muy diminuto en aquel mundo tan gigante.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, claro que sí, todo iba a cambiar... todo.

ー ...Y concluimos ー al parecer la chica también era parte del liderazgo ー Que eres apto para entrar, además conocemos algo de tu historial, así que eres bienvenido... ー decía el chico mientras que involuntariamente el cuello de su capa cubría toda su boca ー ...Obito Uchiha.

Al escuchar su nombre, empuñó su mano sin que lo notaran.

Pero al escuchar su bienvenida, sintió una punzada, recorrer desde su pecho hasta su garganta, y luego salir por su boca diciendo...

ー Gra... ー Obito estaba felizmente nervioso ー Gracias... ー Dice cerrando su ojo, como muestra de agradecimiento. La chica misteriosa sonríe.

Y su corazón... iba a arrancarse de su pecho.

ー Yo soy Pain para ti... ー vuelve a decir el intimidante chico, pero al parecer era muy... amable ー Ella es Konan, ambos somos los líderes de esta organización. ー señala a la mujer mientras que ella sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

Cielos, al parecer todos eran amores de personas, pensó Obito.

Hubo un silencio, un corto silencio, mientras que el viento corría y el árbol de Obito bailaba al ritmo de la brisa.

ー Según tu historial... ー habla la dulce chica ー Tú estás... muerto, Obito. ー un disparo sintió en su pecho al escuchar eso, porque era cierto, estaba muerto para todos. ー Y eso es lo que más nos llamó la atención a Pain y a mí.

Obito no decía nada, ¿Qué podía decir?

ー Escucha, con respecto a eso, te daremos una opción a tu favor... ー interrumpió el chico rinnegan ー Si deseas, puedes mantenerte bajo una identidad falsa para que te sientas más cómodo, y nosotros estaremos respetando tu elección, por lo que seremos sólo Konan y yo quienes sepamos tu nombre, y si deseas, tu rostro también, ya que puedes cubrirlo si así gustas.

Obito Uchiha estaba paralizado escuchando a este tal Pain, pensando y pensando...

Quizás la idea de crear una nueva identidad no era tan mala idea, quizás tener un nombre que no era suyo sería mucho más increíble...

Pero no.

Obito quería ser Obito, nadie más. Quería que todos lo conocieran como Obito Uchiha. Quería que todos supieran de él, quería escuchar todas las bocas de las personas decir " _Obito está vivo_ ".

Quizás la idea de ser _alguien_ más nunca pasó por su mente. Hasta ahora... hasta ahora.

ー Estoy bien así. ー dice directamente, suspirando.

Konan observa a Pain de reojo, Pain no le devuelve la mirada. Es como si hubiesen hablado telepáticamente. Quizás no sea cierto, pero eso pasaba por la imaginación del Uchiha.

ー Perfecto. ー le responde el líder mientras que se da la vuelta. ー Entonces, vámonos. ー y desaparece, ese sujeto era muy veloz, demasiado.

Konan frunce el ceño, mirando como Pain se marchó.

ー ¿Hay alguien que conozcas del que quieras despedirte antes de partir? ー le dirige Konan con una mirada pacifica. Ella sí era amable, no como el chico.

Obito pensó en su amigable anciano, y en su árbol... en nadie ni nada más. También en varios de la aldea, pero nada personal.

Sin embargo, a Obito no le gustaban las despedidas porque siempre se sentía mal, ya que temía decir que regresaría cuando realmente no podría ser así. Quizás nunca regresaría, y no quería destruir el viejo corazón de su anciano amigo.

ー No, está bien. ー dijo apenas... ー Todo está bien.

ー De acuerdo. Vámonos entonces. ー y así Konan desaparece, persiguiendo a Pain que ya estaba bastante adelantado.

Y Obito fue tras ella, dejando una vida atrás para iniciar en una nueva.

ー _Adiós, árbol viejo y marrón..._ ー susurró dando una última mirada a su árbol y su pequeña cabaña, plantado y hecha por él mismo.

Y mientras que corrían por el bosque, la tarde avanzaba y avanzaba, por lo que el cielo se iba oscureciendo más y más.

Al parecer el destino era bastante lejos, pero la velocidad a la que iban hacía parecer como si estuviera a unos cuantos pasos... eran los tres muy veloces. Sobre todo ese Pain.

Y Obito notó que por debajo de la capa de Konan -era la misma que Pain usaba- salían hojas de papel, hojas delgadas. Era fácil notarlo, pues Obito iba justo detrás de Konan, y algunas hojas quedaban pegadas a él, ¡incluso una le llegó al rostro!

El sol cada vez se escondía, y lo lindo es que parecía como si iban en la dirección al sol, estaban frente a él, corriendo por los árboles, como si estubieran persiguiendo a ese gigante _amarillo_...

Pasó media hora desde que corrían, y corrían...

Y de un momento a otro Pain se detiene, y en menos de un segundo Konan lo alcanzó, y luego estaba Obito siguiendo el paso.

ー Es aquí... ー señaló Pain un árbol ¡enorme!, alto, muy alto y muy ancho, lleno de vida.

A Obito le brillaba el ojo, intentando contener el asombro que sentía, pero sin importar qué, Konan sí podía notarlo.

ー La cima de este árbol es nuestra guarida, el cuál da una vista perfecta para el atardecer. ー decía Pain mientras que caminaba hacía el árbol, ¿Acaso había que treparlo? Cosa fácil. ー Puedes subir primero si quieres...

Pain y Konan de repente miraron de reojo al Uchiha, esperando algo misterioso de seguro.

Obito estuvo apunto de cometer el más grande error y caminar por el árbol y así subir y llegar a la guarida... pero justo antes de que lo hiciera... Obito se fija más en el árbol, y ve la cima, y... no hay nada, exacto, ese era el truco. Casi cae en ese pequeño detalle, y quizás lo estaban esperando un millón de trucos más.

ー ¿Ustedes hicieron este genjutsu? ー sonríe el Uchiha ー Es bueno, casi caigo. ー dice Obito, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de Konan.

ー Vaya... ー dice Pain, desapareciendo una vez más, cielos, le gustaba ese juego al parecer.

Obito en secreto estaba asustado, porque temía cometer errores... otra vez.

ー Vamos. ー Konan le ofrece su mano ー Subamos, ya eres parte de nosotros.

Obito intentando no sonreír de alegría le recibe la mano, hace tiempo que no tocaba a alguien.

Luego, juntos dan un gran, gran, gran salto...

Pero Konan...

¡Konan volaba! Konan tenía alas... ¡De papel! Y Obito no lo podía creer, estaba suspendido en el aire mientras Konan avanzaba hasta que llegaron a la cima, atravesando el genjutsu, y por fin viendo una enorme casa de más de tres pisos, de madera gris.

Y a la vez desparecieron de la vista de todos y cualquier ser vivo, pues, era un gran genjutsu.

ー Aquí es... bienvenido a Akatsuki, Obito Uchiha. ー dice soltando su mano, y sus alas majestuosas desaparecen.

Obito observa y observa... era un mundo extraño y diferente. Como siempre lo imaginó.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Una vida que... Obito jamás planeó.

Pues, cambiaría repentinamente transformándose en alguien que jamás esperó ser, completamente diferente a quien él tanto planeó y deseó. Pero eso Obito aún no lo sabía.

Todo fue repentino. Todo.

ー ¿Estás bien? ー dijo Konan.

ー Sí, todo está bien. ー ni siquiera lo sabía, pero debía mantenerse positivo ー Todo está bien.

Quizás Obito sí tendría que cambiar su nombre y cubrir su rostro como le ofreció Pain hace una hora.

¿Quién sabe? Nadie sabía

Y Konan desapareció, dejando papeles por todos lados.

Pero al fin y al cabo, todo estaba bien. Así es, todo está bien.


	2. corre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito después de encontrarse con un personaje bastante confuso y peculiar, su vista se dirige al que sería el amor de su vida, Deidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo será confuso, entra Zetsu negro y blanco. y para diferenciar de quién es el que habla, fíjense en si la letra está en negrita o normal.

" _Puedes estar años trabajando en algo que nadie más podría; y a ello puedes reforzarlo con metal, titanio, cobre u oro y nadie lo destruirá; puedes camuflarlo y nadie lo verá; puedes hacerlo aprueba de balas y nadie le disparará... Puedes transformarlo en algo perfecto, una maquina de guerra, de matar, e indestructible..._   
_Pero llega alguien... y le miras los ojos, y no es tu máquina de guerra la que se destruye, eres tú, el hombre que ha creado algo indestructible es capaz de ser destruido por culpa de una sola persona, una persona normal y débil, y en un segundo_."

**_ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ_ **

Cuando Konan se marchó, quedó completamente solo. Aunque siempre ha estado solo.

Aquel lugar era lo suficientemente silencioso y pacífico como para desesperarse en pocos minutos, pero a él nada lo desesperaba.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora? ¿Era parte de la bienvenida dejarlo solo? ¿O era para ponerlo a prueba? Quizás no... quizás sí, Obito era inseguro, y lo suficientemente inseguro como para no saber qué hacer ahora. Así que... se dio media vuelta, y miró fijamente los últimos rayos del sol que iban desapareciendo lentamente. Lo que a la vez iluminaba todo ese inmenso sitio.

Pain tenía razón, el lugar era completamente iluminado cuando atardecía.

Por otro lado, se sentó sobre el suelo de madera de aquel lugar, suspendiendo sus pies en el aire, preguntándose si podían los demás seres vivos verlo desde ahí, pero era imposible, pues había una perfecta ilusión perfectamente diseñada, nada o nadie podía observarlo, en cambio, él podía observarlo todo.

Quizás si se iba corriendo de aquel lugar, nadie lo notaría, pues, estaba solo, quizás en aquella organización los únicos miembros eran Konan y Pain... bueno, eso explicaría por qué lo dejaron solo. Quizás no fue una gran idea ingresar ahí, se sentía igual que los días anteriores e igual que los meses pasados, igual que todos los años pasados. Todo era igual.

El sol finalmente se escondió sin dejar rastros de su luz, y un repentino frío invadió por completo su piel.

Ahora era un frío y solitario lugar. Sin nadie. Ni nada. Quizás siempre lo será...

Quizás.

ー Así que...

Cuando esa voz se escuchó, Obito se puso de pie en un santiamén y sacó un cuchillo, ¿cómo no lo notó antes?

ー ¿... tú eres nuevo? ー dijo otra vez.

Al observarlo, era un sujeto un tanto... peculiar. ¿Cómo había aparecido de esa manera tan sigilosa? Obito en ningún momento lo vio acercarse...

Pero, tenía la misma capa, por lo que supuestamente, no era un enemigo.

Obito quedó extrañado.

¿Debería saludarlo?

ー ¿No vas a saludar a tus _compañeros_? ー el tipo era alegre. Estaba ofreciéndole un apretón de manos. Con una _media_ sonrisa, literalmente era una media sonrisa.

ー Ah... claro. ー Obito estuvo a punto de corresponder su mano...

¿Pero acaso el sujeto extraño no dijo "compañeros"?

Obito retiró su mano y la alejó de un sólo movimiento, mientras miraba desconfiado la mano de ese sujeto, era pálida como la nieve.

ー ¿Compañeros, enserio? No veo a tantos ー dijo Obito, mirando de reojo a ambos lados, quizás le tenían una broma preparada y Obito no lo sabía ー ¿Dónde están los otros?

ー **Aquí está el otro.** ー el tipejo cambió su tono a uno gravísimo, y a la vez extendió su otra mano, formando una cruz con los brazos. ー Eso fue sorprendente, viejo. ー la voz aguda de antes volvió ー **No lo arruines, idiota**. ー la voz grave volvió. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Obito estaba con los ojos entrecerrados observando a _ese_... tipo. ¿Era de la organización también? Pues qué extraño era.

Lo jodidamente extraño es que el tipo tenía una especie de doble pigmentación sobre... al parecer, todo su cuerpo. Sus manos eran blanca y negra, y no era pintura, porque lo habría descubierto. Quizás era signo de que sufría de una doble personalidad muy brutal.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha miraba como idiota ambas manos, porque sí, se sentía un idiota, quizás esta era la fabulosa _bienvenida_ y en algún lado se estaban riendo de él.

Obito siempre, siempre, siempre pensaba en lo peor, que todos estaban en contra de él, en algún lugar viéndolo, riendo, todo eso.

ー Ah, vamos amigo... ー se quejó agudamente el tipo raro ー **Olvídalo, baja tu mano.** ー dijo esta vez la voz siniestra y grave, dejando caer sus brazos ー **¿Quién eres?** ー a Obito ya le estaba desesperando esa broma ー Él es el nuevo, ¿Es que no me oíste antes? Se supone que estamos junt...

ー Detente ahí. ー Obito alzó el kunai a la defensiva, no estaba de humor, más si no había comido en horas y el último rayo de sol ya había desaparecido ー Mira, eres muy extraño, sí, pero la pregunta es para ti, ¿quién eres tú?

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. Y de repente el tipo abrió más sus ojos amarillos.

ー Oye, el _chico_ tiene razón... ー dijo en voz baja ー **¿Qué?** ー el tipo no se cansaba de esa broma ー Yo no sé quién soy...

Al Uchiha le hervía la sangre.

ー **Ah, tú eres yo, y viceversa, siempre me haces repetirlo.** ー hizo una pausa ー NO, NO ENTIENDES, NO SÉ QUIÉNES SOM... **Ya, basta, de ahora en adelante, hablaré yo.**

Obito tenía la desesperación asomada y estaba apretando los dientes más de lo que debería, pero en el fondo, le causaba gracia ese parlanchín. Pero como no podía mostrarse con la guardia baja, no podía por ningún motivo sonreír o reír. Gracioso o no, era fastidiante tener a alguien así. Quizás ese bipolar tramaba un plan para matarlo y deshacerse de él y le estaba haciendo creer que no era así.

Obito siempre pensaba lo peor de todo y todos.

El tipo aclaró su voz.

ー **Soy Zetsu, bueno, lo somos**. ー ¿Lo son? El Uchiha alzó una ceja ー **Y somos el único miembro experto en espionaje de Akatsuki.** ー eso explica el sigilo que tuvo al aparecer ー **Por lo que nuestras maniobras de pelea son completamente bajas, así que no pienses que morirás a manos nuestras...** ー decía pacífico ー **...o** **que te comeremos.** ー Obito bajó el Kunai, lentamente, su desconfianza era fácil de esfumar ー **Bueno, y si planeas matarnos, no podrás, no somos poderosos, pero somos el número uno en encontrar vías de escape y de escondite, jamás podrás contra mí, ni con tu lindo** ** _Sharingan_** **que traes.**

A Obito se le detuvo la respiración, ¿sabía acerca del Sharingan? Quizás habían peleado contra un miembro del clan. O quizás no. Todo era posible ahora. Todo.

Por un momento una alegría sincera brotó en el corazón de Obito y creyó que su plan estaba yendo perfectamente. ¡Sería por fin reconocido! Un sueño perfecto.

ー **¿Tu nombre es...?**

¿En serio le diría su nombre? ¿Debía hacerlo? Claro que sí, Obito nunca podrá ser quien realmente desea ser si no empieza por lo principal; decir su nombre. Porque de lo contrario, Obito sería un incógnito y no sería quien realmente es, sería similar a lo que dijo Pain, usar un nombre falso y algo que le tapase la cara.

¡Qué horror! Nunca en la vida ni en la historia de la existencia al Uchiha se le ha pasado eso por la mente, nunca. Porque Obito nunca usaría una jodida máscara, mucho menos un nombre que no fuera el suyo. De lo contrario, haber llegado hasta donde estaba en aquel entonces habría sido inútil, no serviría. ¿Quién sería? Nadie. Nadie lo conocería, sólo Pain, Konan, el anciano de aquella aldea, y unos cuantos ancianos más. Y lo peor es que, todos ellos juraron no decirle a nadie sobre su existencia, y Pain lo dijo si es que en algún momento se le ocurriese la idea anterior: ser alguien más.

 _No, nunca, jamás, ni en el jamás de los jamases._ Pensó Obito.

Luego de pasar varios minutos, y quizás horas con ese tal Zetsu, Obito le mencionó su gran sueño y Zetsu lo comprendió.

Con aquel sujeto era simple tratar, era amistoso, raro, callado pero aveces un poco parlanchín. Era como una parte escondida de Obito, una parte de Obito que nunca más salió a la luz desde que él murió para todos.

Porque Obito... es como si estuviera muerto.

Pero ya no lo estaría.

No.

ー Aquí hay otro Uchiha aparte de ti. ー dijo la parte "blanca" según se lo explicó Zetsu.

Y ahí otra vez Obito estaba tratando de ocultar su alegría y su sonrisa. Porque saber que hay parientes tuyos en una organización donde se supone que están los criminales clase S más mortíferos y buscados del mundo Shinobi, es algo para morir de nervios y alegría. Hasta el momento todo iba bien.

ー ¿De... veras? ー dijo empuñando sus manos.

ー Sí, pero es muy silencioso, no le hables, además, ya tiene un compañero.

¿Compañero? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

ー ¿Tiene un compañero? ー ¿acaso Obito igual tendría uno? ¡Eso lo hacía todo más emocionante!

ー Sí, verás... somos sólo nueve. Bueno, ahora somos diez contigo. ー Obito se sorprendió, no pensó que serían tan pocos, quizás debería sentirse afortunado. Muy afortunado. ー Él único que no tiene pareja... pues, soy yo.

ー Ya veo por qué. ー intentó ser divertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

ー ¿¡Qué!? ー dio un salto ー Oye, yo soy muy normal. ー Obito casi ríe al escuchar esto ー Sólo que no es necesario que yo tenga un compañero porque no peleo, yo espío al enemigo, no lo golpeo.

ー Lo sé, lo sé... ー dijo sonriendo... ¡Obito sonrió! ー Entonces tú y yo quizás seamos compañeros esta vez.

ー Probablemente, aunque nosotros ya somos dos en uno. Seríamos tres. ー dijo señalando con tres de sus dedos ー **Eso definitivamente no es divertido.** ー se quejó la parte "negra" ー ¡Oye pero si es el mejor chiste que se me ha ocurrido en décadas!

Lo mejor de todo esto hasta ahora, es que esas dos partes de Zetsu discutían entre sí, a veces era extraño, pero era inevitable no sonreír o que te diera gracia.

Y por otro lado...

El hecho de pensar en que conocería a esos otros seis miembros de la organización, descartando a Konan, Pain, y a este tipo, era una idea genial. Todo iba a la perfección.

Todo iba bien. Todo.

Quizás sería fácil entablar lazos con los demás. Pero...

Pero Obito no venía para hacer amigos, ni mucho menos algo más. Claro que no. Eso estaba completamente fuera y descartado de sus planes.

Claro que sí, era lo último que pensaría en la vida.

Porque Obito sólo quería a una persona, la que más ha querido en la vida; Rin.

Pero...

ー Observa, al parecer ya llegaron Konan y Pain, y _él_ también, mira. ー dijo Zetsu de repente volteando.

Pero Obito no volteó. No volteó. Qué bueno que no lo hizo.

ー ¡Es una mierda todo! ー decía un joven agresivo a unos veinte metros gritando a todo pulmón ー ¡Mira mis brazos!

Zetsu y Obito apenas podían escuchar las maldiciones de aquel extraño. Pero a Obito no le daba interés, un niñato no le importaba.

ー **Oye... ¿Sasori dónde está?** ー susurró Zetsu.

Mientras que, a veinte metros bajo el techo de la guarida, estaban Konan, Pain y...

ー ¡Ese maldito idiota me destruyó los brazos y a él lo mataron! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Esos imbéciles no aprecian el verdadero arte! ¡No!

ー Detente un momento, te entendemos. No es necesario gritar. ー Pain dijo paciente ー Tenemos a alguien perfecto para ti. Su nombre es...

Mientras que por otro lado, Zetsu comentaba que Sasori había muerto, ¿Quién diablos era Sasori? Se preguntaba Obito.

ー Amigo, creo que serás compañero de él. ー dijo Zetsu Blanco.

¿Él? Ah, bueno, no importa, después de todo, Obito no veía que sus planes se veían afectados. Un compañero de pelea es sólo un compañero de pelea, y sólo importaba porque sabría su nombre y su objetivo, nada más.

ー **Oye, viene hacia acá, prepárate**. ー susurró.

ー Ah ¿Sí? ¿En serio? ー dijo volteando desinteresado, pues ya era hora de voltear, debía saber cómo sería su nuevo compañero al menos, aunque no importaba mucho... por ahora...

Pero...

Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber volteado. Porque no podía moverse. ¿Era una ilusión, un genjutsu? Obito no sabía nada ahora.

ー ¿Quién... es...? ー dijo con su ojo brillando y la voz temblorosa. ¿Qué era ese extraño miedo que sentía? ¿Desde cuándo Obito Uchiha sentía miedo? Nadie lo sabía... lo único que Obito sabía es que su corazón se había detenido.

ー **Ah, sí, él, te lo digo después... pero ahora corre, corre por tu vida, Obito, él odia a los Uchihas.** ー ¿Qué? ¿Odiar? ¿A los Uchiha? ¿A él? ¿Odiaba a Obito? ¿Ese tipo ni siquiera le había visto a la cara y ya lo odiaba? ¿Era eso posible? Para aquel joven de pelo rubio, largo y fabuloso sí, era todo un cascarrabias cuando estaba enojado, más aún si no tenía sus dos brazos ni al chico pelirrojo que había sido su compañero durante años.

Pero por otro lado... las palabras de Zetsu lo cambiaron todo. Por culpa de esas palabras, Obito cambió.

Y no sólo por eso...

Porque ese chico vino y lo arruinó, arruinó los planes de Obito; un simple sujeto que quería ser uno de los ninjas criminales más reconocidos. Pero ahora ya no lo sería...

En un sólo segundo, todo cambió.

Años y años planeando esto, este maravilloso sueño y plan a la vez, de ser alguien genial y conocido. Pero no. Porque viene alguien, alguien que no está al alcance de su fuerza, sus poderes, sus jutsus ni nada, alguien débil, alguien que no era Rin Nohara... alguien que viene y en un segundo, lo cambia todo.

ー **T** **ienes oportunidad aún.** **Corre, aún puedes correr, Obito.**

¿Correr? Eso era sinónimo de _huir_ para Obito. Y Obito jamás huía. Si Obito corría, era para entrenar y dar un paseo, pero jamás para huir.

Pero Obito había cambiado... por culpa de ese niñato.

Obito si tenía que hacerlo, pues, a la mierda todo, porque Obito correría y correría y correría y correría, lejos lejos lejos lejos.

Lejos de akatsuki, de aquella organización, dejos de aquel bosque, lejos de aquella aldea, lejos de aquella nación, lejos del mundo, lejos del sistema solar, lejos de aquella galaxia, de aquel universo, de aquella dimensión, de... todo.

Obito lo haría todo por una persona que lo hace sentir de esa manera, Obito es de esas personas que son capaces de hacer lo inalcanzable por una persona que con una mirada es capaz de paralizarlo, Obito es capaz de...

De... no volver nunca más a ser Obito, porque si tiene que hacerlo, si tiene que ser alguien más para que ese chico no lo odie, para que no lo deteste, para que no sepa sus debilidades al estar con él, Obito huiría y se cambiaría el nombre, cambiaría su voz, su actitud, su personalidad, cambiaría su futuro, cambiaría sus planes.

Obito hace todo por amor.

Y el amor.

Lo cambia todo.

En un segundo.

Obito tiró todo a la basura por amor. Obito se arrojó a sí mismo por amor.

Porque era inseguro, inseguro de sí mismo, Obito no era capaz de aceptarse a sí mismo, le daba miedo todo en el fondo.

Obito empezó a sentir todas las emociones que alguna vez sintió por última vez cuando sólo era un niño. Empezó a sentir todas las emociones que alguna vez sintió antes de morir para todos.

Aquel Obito de doce años reapareció. Por amor.

ー **Corre, yo lo distraigo. Corre.**

Y... por amor...

Obito corrió.


	3. una flor muy amarilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> es aquí donde Obito imaginó que Deidara era una flor muy amarilla. y Deidara pensó que... vaya que era un hombre extraño.

_"_ _¿Eres capaz de acabar con tu propia alma para salvar a otra? No lo sabes hasta que te das cuenta de que en realidad ya acabaste con tu propia alma hace mucho tiempo, porque sin que te dieras cuenta, te destruyes a ti mismo para salvar a otra persona._ _"_

**_ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ_ **

Y ahí estaba, escondido _a_ _bajo_ de la guarida, pues hay que recordar que aquella especie de "casa del árbol" era simplemente una especie de casa en el árbol, pero un poco más grande. Así que Obito estaba justo abajo del suelo de la guarida, pero un poco más abajo y apegado al gran, gigante y asombroso tronco del árbol.

Porque cuando Obito vio a _esa persona_ extravagante ir directo hacia él, no se le ocurrió una más brillante idea que huir y salir corriendo de la situación.

¿Habrá sido culpa de Zetsu porque le reiteró mil veces que corriera? ¿O simplemente fue el mismo Obito el que debió no haberle hecho caso a su amigo-doble y afrontar lo que venía? Quizás ambas. O quizás Obito era el miedoso. O quizás Zetsu era el fastidioso y la mala influencia, quizás.

Pero si tan sólo hubiesen visto la expresión de Obito Uchiha, su boca abierta y su ojo brillando y su rostro feliz y al mismo tiempo asustado de la emoción, habrían entendido por qué salió corriendo de aquel lugar, sin importar si estuvieran Konan y Pain, porque Obito era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en frente de quien sea posible por alguien que...

¿Ama?

¿Por qué se le viene esa palabra a la mente? ¿Acaso Obito se ha enamorado a primera vista? ¡No, imposible! Eso no estaba en los planes de Obito, ni mucho menos huir de una simple persona. ¿Entonces por qué salió corriendo?

Obito luego de pensar las cosas, decidió salir de ahí abajo y simplemente inventar la excusa de que fue a buscar algo.

" _Él odia a los Uchiha_ " no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Zetsu antes de que saliera corriendo.

¿Por qué ese chico lindo los odiaba? ¿Significa que si Obito iba a enfrentarlo ahí mismo y darle la cara ese chico, automáticamente lo odiarla? Bueno, la ropa que traía puesta no tenía el logo del clan, pero tenía el Sharingan...

¿Qué? ¿En qué pensaba? ¡No podía pasarle por la mente la idea de ocultar que era de su auténtico clan por un idiota que los odia! Además, hay mucha gente que odie a los Uchiha, así que no es gran cosa...

¿Entonces por qué Obito corrió y se escondió?

¿Acaso iba a dejar todo tirado por un escandaloso como el tipo ese? ¿Y qué hay de Rin? ¡Claro! Su mayor objetivo es Rin, cuando él realice todos sus planes de ser quien siempre ha deseado, irá a buscarla.

Así que ese mocoso no tiene por qué importarle. Porque va a regresar ahí arriba y...

ー ¿Qué? ー escuchó los pasos de ese chico ir directamente hacia la orilla, justo por donde saltó, y justo al lado de donde estaba Zetsu. ー ¿A dónde rayos fue? Hmm...

¿Por qué Obito no respondió a esa pregunta apareciendo repentinamente al lado de ese niñato con el _Kamui_?

Es simple. Estaba inmóvil. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y su respiración era difícil de manejar. Pero eso no era malo, era simplemente emoción y miedo a la vez... miedo. Y una indecisión enorme... ¿Indecisión de qué? De si volver y fingir que no hizo ninguna payasada y que él es quien realmente es. Pero, también si querer huir y nunca más volver... o también... ser alguien más como dijo Pain.

No. Claro que no, él era valiente, no le temía a nadie, así que iba a subir de vuelta, así es.

ー ¿Él? Verás... ー ¿Zetsu? Obito deseaba que por favor no hablara ー Salió a dar un paseo.

" _¿¡Qué!?_ " Pensó Obito. Zetsu no podía arruinarlo más.

ー ¿Ah, sí? Hmm, qué extraño... ー escuchar la voz de ese niñato era lo mejor de estar escondido bajo sus pies ー ...Porque yo vi que él salió corriendo cuando me vio.

" _¡No, no es así!_ " Pensó Obito. " _O quizás sí._.." pensó otra vez tocando su barbilla, pensativo.

ー ¡Ah! Es que... ー procedió. " _No, por favor..."_ pensaba Obito ー Tuvo que ir a... comprar.

" _¡¿QU... QUÉ?!_ " Pensó mientras gritaba en silencio, queriendo arrancar su cabello.

ー Y ese iba a ser mi compañero, hmm... ー se quejaba el chico rubio, Obito sentía que podía ver la cara de fastidio de éste. ー ¿Cómo es que se llama?

"¡ _No, no, no, no_!" Obito moría en silencio. " _Zetsu, no digas ni una estupidez... Zetsu, no digas ni una estupidez, Zetsu, no digas.._." y así decía sucesivamente.

¿Pero por qué Obito no quería que dijeran su nombre? ¿No que eso era lo que tanto quería en este mundo, para ser reconocido al fin? Exacto, eso era lo que quería...

Pero... Zetsu de seguro iba a joderlo todo otra vez, y está más que claro que no iba a decir su nombre sino otra estupidez...

ー ¿Su... nombre? ー Zetsu blanco hasta el momento era el que más lo había arruinado ー Se llama...

Zetsu no decía nada. Mientras que el otro criminal sin brazos que estaba en frente de él estaba malherido, pues estaba sin sus propios brazos, e impaciente, muy impactante.

Por otro lado, Obito sudaba frío. "¿Qué dirá ahora este tipo?" Pensaba.

ー **Oobiii**.. ー Zetsu negro ahora también sudaba frío, y el chico rubio estaba de mal humor, más aún como para que también uno de sus compañeros no le dijera nada con claridad y rapidez ー ¡No! ー Zetsu blanco interrumpió ー Verás, su nombre es... Ooobbb.... eh... ー no sabía qué decir ー OoobiiiTOOODAVÍA, no lo sabemos, no nos dijo cuál es, _jejejé_. ー soltó una risita baja y nerviosa.

Obito, por otro lado, estaba literalmente abrazado al gigante e interminable tronco del árbol de los puros y enormes nervios, inmóvil, y como tenía un excelente oído, escuchaba todo.

ー Hm... ー el rubio fruncía el ceño, porque además de estar molesto, estaba muy adolorido ー ¿Tan difícil era decirme eso desde un principio?

ー Sí, es decir... Iremos a preguntar cómo se llama. ー y así Zetsu desapareció de forma perfecta sin dejar ni un rastro gracias a su técnica especial.

Y el criminal rubio de aquella organización se fue enojado como siempre, a que curaran sus brazos. Por supuesto no antes de hacer un chasquido con su lengua y con el ceño fruncido, porque así era aquel chico, de ni siquiera veinte años sino unos dieciocho, y era un completo enojón.

Afortunadamente, Konan y Pain ya se habían ido y no le dijeron cuál era el nombre del que sería su compañero de ahora en adelante: Obito.

¿Pero... por qué _afortunadamente_? Pues, para Obito era bueno... sólo que aún no lo sabía.

Luego, cuando Obito escuchó los pasos del rubio sobre su cabeza hasta entrar a la guarida, dio un gran suspiro, pero sin soltarse del árbol.

Hasta que Zetsu aparece de la nada brotando desde el tronco del árbol, a un metro de donde estaba Obito. Por supuesto, el Uchiha no estaba muy feliz ni para nada satisfecho con las tonterías que su amigo _doble_ había dicho.

ー Te ves divertido abrazado al árbol, ¿no crees? ー y era cierto, Obito parecía como si estuviera en el árbol como una araña, el árbol era tan ancho que es como si abrazara a la pared con ambas piernas y brazos.

A Obito Uchiha de repente le hervía la sangre.

ー Tú... ustedes... ー reiteró enojado el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido y el Sharingan brillante. Pero hay que admitir que se veía divertido estando abrazado al árbol de esa manera.

ー Oye ¿Por qué te enojas? ー Zetsu tenía razón, ¿por qué Obito se enojaba? Porque se supone que al Uchiha no tenía por qué importarle que su amigo lo haya dejado como todo un tarado en frente de su _platónico_ chico, el cual lo dejó loca y prácticamente perdido con tan solo verlo durante un minuto.

Obito se quedó callado, estaba actuando extraño, debía admitirlo. Pero estaba feliz de que su amigo doble no esté tan lejos de la realidad como él mismo, al menos Zetsu era razonable.

ー Hmm... ー dudó Zetsu para romper el silencio ー Pero piensa que no _alteramos_ nada de ti... ー _alterar,_ ¿qué cosa? ¿identidad, rostro, información, nombre? esa palabra le aterrorizaba a Obito, y nada más hoy lo comprobó ー Dijimos que te fuiste por... una emergencia. Y tampoco le dijimos tu nombre, así que...

ー Ya me di cuenta. ー finalmente Obito se soltó del árbol y de inmediato se agarró de una pequeña rama, y luego de girar sobre esta, se sentó en ella ー ¿Por qué él no debería de saber mi nombre? ー Obito estaba paranoico hoy, se sentía perseguido por el miedo y la emoción, estaba ardiendo por dentro, necesitaba irse un rato de ahí e ir a contemplar el jodido lindo rostro de ese chico por un rato, pero... ¿iba a ir así?

¿Cómo _así_? ¿Acaso a Obito le avergonzaba ser quien era? No, no era así, Obito estaba bien. Pero... una cosa es cierta:

Y es que Obito toda la vida ha sido inseguro de sí mismo, Obito tiene miedo en el fondo de que le escupan en la cara por ser quien es, tiene terror a que los demás se alejen de él por miedo, por terror, incluso por espanto... Obito a veces piensa que mucha gente saldría corriendo de él, huyendo y huyendo de miedo o espanto.

ー Ah, pues, pensamos que sería mejor si le dijeras tú, es más formal, ¿Qué piensas tú?

Obito estaba feliz de tener un compañero o incluso un amigo que fuera lógico, razonable y directo, y no un chico inseguro como él.

Zetsu tenía razón... bueno, al menos no se le pasaban por la mente las barbaridades como cambiar de identidad, de nombre, rostro, no como Obito, que esa idea le retumbaba en la mente sin razón alguna... o quizás sí había una razón.

Pero el problema es que Obito no sentía muchas ganas de decirle quién era realmente a ese chico del cual salió corriendo.

ー Ah, sí, claro, tienes razón... ー contestó desganado, esperando que Zetsu no notara las tonterías que pasaban por su mente.

Porque Obito sentía mariposas, pájaros y pequeños bichos correr y volar por su estomago de los nervios... y algo más.

Porque en el fondo, el Uchiha tenía su corazón con mucha euforia, casi tanta euforia y felicidad como cuando Konan y Pain le dijeron que sería parte de la organización hace apenas unas horas.

El problema es que no demostraba las emociones que sentía, Obito reprimía mucho esa ola de sentimientos y de pensamientos raros; llenos de tonterías y de felicidad, es por eso que cualquier persona podía ver a Obito y a la vez era como no ver nada... porque eso demostraba Obito; nada. Porque tenía miedo.

Pero ahora que sentía esas mariposas y pájaros volar dentro de su estómago, sentía cosas inexplicables para él, que desde hace muchos años no sentía.

Sentía como si una balada de palabras y susurros pasaran por su cabeza... palabras como " _Hazlo_ " " _No tengas miedo_ " o " _Esta es tu oportunidad_ "

Y esto ocurrió gracias al simple hecho de... haber visto esa cara de aquel chico de ojos color océano, cielo, mar, o simplemente azul. De cabello color sol, oro, arena, amanecer, como un rayo de luz, un gran destello de luz, o quizás un rayo de sol. Un cálido sol.

Y sólo lo vio por un minuto, mientras que ese sol amarillo y radiante se acercaba a él, y en ese minuto en que el Obito lo vio a lo lejos... Obito fue capaz de sentir cosas que nadie en el mundo sentiría con tanta intensidad y énfasis.

¿Por qué tuvo que sentir cosas de ese nivel justo ahora? ¿Qué hay de la maravillosa y risueña de Rin? Porque durante toda su vida, el mundo de Obito ha sido Rin...

Rin podía ser el mundo. Pero ese otro chico podía ser un enorme sol. O mil soles juntos. Un millón de soles juntos y en una sola persona, con un carácter espantoso, pero así le gustó, y así le gustará. Pero...

¿Por qué tiene que pensar todo esto? ¿Acaso un minuto basta para creer que una sola persona puede ser tu universo entero? Sí, y Obito es un gran ejemplo.

ー Obito, oye... ー de repente vuelve a escuchar la voz de Zetsu ー Oye, he estado diciendo tu nombre por un largo tiem...

ー Zetsu. ー y ese es el momento en el que se prendió esa llama que en años no se prendía. El mismo Obito se prendió por decirlo así.

ー ¿Qué?

ー Lo tengo. Lo tengo, lo tengo. ー de repente Obito chasquea los dedos con ímpetu.

ー ¿Lo tienes?

ー Sí, lo tengo. ー ¿esa de ahí era una sonrisa? Así es, es la sonrisa más linda que en mucho tiempo no ha mostrado.

ー Pues, te felici... **Basta, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?** ー podían llegar a discutir entre ellos, tanto que ni es necesario decir quién dice esto y quién dice lo otro.

ー Quiero verlo... ー Obito dejó de chasquear sus dedos ー ...Otra vez, saber su nombre. Y luego...

ー Uoh, espera un momento, Obito... ー dijo su amigo bicolor acercándose un poco con duda ー ¿Quién, Deidara?

Ahí es donde su ojo empezó a brillar, su rostro también.

ー ¿Deidara? ー La respiración se le hacía difícil y el pecho empezó a arderle.

" _Deidara_. _Suena a un lindo pájaro... o un pequeño sol, una estrella... o no, sino una flor, una flor muy amarilla_." Pensaba el mismo Obito Uchiha.

ー **Así es, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlo y te presentas formalmente?** ー y Zetsu lo tomó del brazo.

¿Qué?

Obito de repente se paraliza, y de un momento a otro, su corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza, y todo gracias a las palabras de Zetsu. Unas simples palabras... Pero no, no eran tan simples... porque en lo más profundo de su alma, tenía miedo. ¿De qué? Obito no sabía, y eso era lo que tanto le molestaba.

Pero... se supone que si quería ser grande en el tema del crimen, y ser conocido y reconocido, pues, debía partir en decir su nombre, apellido y quizás el clan.

Pero hay un problema, porque también se supone que al mismísimo Obito no tiene que importarle la opinión de los demás sobre él, menos la de un niñato que ni siquiera ha visto por más de un minuto, del cual no sabe nada de nada, ni sus gustos, ni miedos... ni sueños. Sólo sabe su nombre, y ese nombre lo ha hecho pensar que podía ser un gran sol radiante y gigante.

Pero Obito tenía miedo, tenía curiosidad, por primera vez en su vida sentía que debía aprovechar algo de lo cual ni sabía qué era. Obito sentía en el fondo que... esta vez, debía intentar algo...

Algo diferente...

ー No, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo... ー pero por desgracia, el Uchiha no puede ocultar su miedo o desesperación, así que empezó a respirar hondo, muy profundamente.

ー **Pero... ¿por qué?** ー Zetsu veía algo extraño en su amigo que acababa de conocer hace no más de una hora.

Pero Zetsu tenía una habilidad no muy especial de leer expresiones faciales con mucha facilidad.

Obito pensaba y pensaba años de pensamientos en un solo momento.

ー Ya te conté a qué vine... ¿no es así?

ー **Ah, pues, claro. ¿Qué hay con eso?** ー Zetsu se fijaba cada vez más en lo agitado que estaba Obito.

ー Quiero dejarlo para después. ー dijo sin más el Uchiha, algo inseguro como siempre lo ha sido.

ー ¿ **Qué?**

ー Lo que oíste. ー seguía inhalando y exhalando lentamente, de lo contrarío iba a enloquecer ー Quiero... quiero intentar algo, no sé si entiend...

ー **Sí entiendo, descuida.**

Obito se quedó callado por lo rápido que era su amigo en captar todo.

ー ¿En serio? ー Obito frunció un poco el ceño analizando a Zetsu, que era indescifrable, pues él siempre era igual, su rostro se mantenía neutro siempre, y sus ojos amarillos permanecían relajados.

ー **Ah, c** **laro.** ー dijo con simpleza y naturalidad, y pareciera que sonreía ligeramente.

ー Pero ¿...cómo? ー Obito estaba seguro de que Zetsu no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que él _planeaba_ , de seguro inventaba cosas.

Pero... por lo que escuchó de la conversación entré él y el chico de cabello largo y amarillo, Zetsu realmente apesta mintiendo. ¿Cómo sabrá lo que piensa entonces?

Pero lo que Obito no sabía, es que Zetsu es todo un espía.

ー **Desde que estabas sentado junto a ese árbol te he estado viendo, claro, por órdenes del líder.** ー de repente Obito se sintió vulnerable por un segundo, mientras que su respiración se cortó a la vez de la sorpresa ー **Incluso antes de aparecer frente a ti, te estábamos analizando, ya sabíamos tu nombre.**

Sin importar la fuerza y el chakra que tenía Obito, nunca habría deducido el lugar en donde se encontraba Zetsu viéndolo. Aunque mientras esperaba junto al árbol antes de llegar hasta allí, estando en silencio pudo sentir una diminuta sensación de que algo no estaba bien, quizás haya sido coincidencia. Todo puede ser posible.

Todo.

ー Y escuché también que Pain te dio la oportunidad de cambiar tu identidad... ー Zetsu blanco hablaba, pero sin importar qué, el mismo Uchiha se sentía atrapado y delatado, se sintió al descubierto, y lo peor es que la imagen de _Deidara_ regresó a su mente, lo que le hizo recordar el cómo se sintió al verlo ー **Y tu rostro también.**

_Rostro... nombre... identidad._

ー Quiero cambiar... ー dijo Obito con un nudo enorme en su garganta.

ー **¿Qué hay de tus sueños? Dijiste que querías ser** _ **alguien**_ **, alguien que todos** _ **vean**_ **.**

ー Ya no importan... ー su respiración era pesada ahora.

ー **¿Y la** _ **chica**_ **?**

De repente... esas palabras le llegaron al Uchiha directamente a su corazón y a su alma como si se tratase de un balazo.

Rin.

ー Ella... ella está bien. ー dijo ー Ahora debe estar riéndose, y viviendo feliz en donde yo solía vivir. ー efectivamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Zetsu guardó silencio. Afortunadamente lograba comprender con facilidad al Uchiha.

ー **Quizás te equivoques. Aún así, no soy quien para impedir que lo hagas.**

Obito Uchiha estaba ahí, sentado sobre esa rama, aferrando sus manos a ella.

ー ¿Tú tienes sueños? ー necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba empatía por parte de su neutral compañero bicolor.

ー **Ehh,** **bueno...** ー alzó una ceja ー Un jardín de flores. ー dijo Zetsu blanco ー **¿Un jardín de flores? Eso es lo que TÚ quieres, no yo...**

ー ¿Qué quieres tú? ー preguntó Obito.

ー **Quiero** **dos** **jardines de flores.** ー los tres guardaron silencio ー _Pffft_ _... jsjs_ _jsj_... ー sonrió la parte blanca ー **No te rías.**

Obito antes de sonreír o quizás reír por la gracia de su compañero de cabello verde, frunció forzadamente el ceño. Pero al parecer Zetsu no tenía nada sospechoso en mente, tampoco en su personalidad.

Era de fiar, así lo veía, hasta el momento.

Luego de muchos, muchos minutos; minutos de escuchar a Zetsu hablar "solo", y también de nada menos que de discutir acerca de lo que quería hacer Obito justo ahora.

Justo ahora.

ー Pero, ¿quieres cambiar tu rostro también? ー decía Zetsu blanco.

Pero... Obito se preguntaba cómo demonios podría cambiar y alterar su rostro más de lo que ya estaba.

ー No sé qué hacer para verme más diferente de lo que ya me veo.

ー ¿No crees que con esa cicatriz ya te ves diferente?

Obito se quedó pensando, pensando si era buena idea -según él- no hacer ningún cambio con su rostro.

Pero no.

En el fondo a Obito no le gustaba mucho su rostro, aunque no era un problema para él, pero quizás para los demás sí... y ese era el verdadero problema de la situación, Obito siempre pensaba mucho en los demás.

Pero... Zetsu al parecer no se veía espantado, y a Obito le pareció extraño.

ー ¿No crees que soy aterrador en el mal sentido? ー se sintió algo avergonzado al preguntar tal cosa, pero no pudo evitar cuestionarle eso, no se lo habría preguntado a cualquiera. Pues era inseguro en ese sentido.

ー **¿Qué?** ー dijo arrugando sus ojos de repente ー **Si responde a tu pregunta, te diré solo una cosa...** ー el Uchiha tragó grueso de los diminutos nervios ー **Sólo mírame a mí cuando te sientas aterrador.** ー extendió sus brazos señalándose ー **En** _ **Akatsuki**_ **todos somos aterradores.** ****

Esas palabras quedarían en la mente del Uchiha por mucho, mucho tiempo...

ー ¿Todos?

ー Pero, Konan no es aterradora. ー dijo la parte blanca y hubo un silencio por parte de ambos Zetsusー **Bueno, hay excepciones.** ー se dirigió a Obito.

Y en eso, a Obito se le ocurrió una gran idea.

ー Ya sé... ー alzó un dedo, mientras que su rostro se iluminó ー Tendré una máscara. Pero no sé cómo conseg...

ー Ah, yo sí. Ven conmigo y la tendrás. ー y Zetsu literalmente desapareció, y Obito se quedó mirando a la nada, se quedó ahí atónito por lo rápido que era Zetsu en actuar ante las situaciones.

Y ahora que Zetsu se había ido repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo de nuevo... otra vez.

Aunque quizás no.

ー Hey, vamos. ー dijo Zetsu alzando la voz desde muy lejos en otro lugar diferente, lo cual a Obito lo sacó del trance, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Además, el mismo Obito tenía un as bajo la manga.

ー Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso. ー dijo en voz no tan alta para que no lo _oyeran_ ahí en la guarida.

Y quizás no había nadie más de _Deidara_ dentro de la guarida, pero aún así el Uchiha lo tomó muy en cuenta.

Y de un momento a otro, Obito también desaparece, para luego aparecer justo al lado de Zetsu, usando una de sus mejores y más efectivas técnicas, _Kamui_.

ー **Nada mal.** ー dice Zetsu desapareciendo otra vez, era como si la tierra se lo tragara o algo así. 

Pero bajo tierra o no, no podía escapar del Sharingan de Obito, así que con el kamui podía perseguirlo a cualquier lado posible.

Y mientras tanto...

ー ¿No escuchaste a alguien hablar ahí afuera? ー pregunta Deidara.

ー No. ー dijo cortante un miembro de la organización, que lo ayudaba a unir sus brazos de vuelta.

ー Me pregunto si a _ese otro_ le gustará mi arte, hmm... ー decía Deidara estando sentado.

ー Quizás te odie tanto como lo hacía Sasori... ¿no crees? ー dijo otro integrante, de ojos rosados y cabello blanco ー Después de todo, sí eres fastidioso, _hehehe_.

ー Mira nada más quién habla. ー decía el otro integrante que curaba los brazos del rubio.

Pero...

Lo que Deidara y esos otros dos no sabían, es que el que cruzaría la puerta de esa habitación no sería Obito, sino alguien completamente diferente.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que nadie más volvería a ver a Obito.

Porque Obito nunca más sentiría odio.


	4. un sol radiante, como él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara nunca se sintió tan emocionado. y Obito, ¿Quién es ahora? alguien nuevo ahora.

_"_ _Necesitamos de música, de poesía, frases y de escritura. Porque necesitamos del Arte para sobrevivir, para que no estemos completamente solos. Necesitamos saber que no nos volveremos locos en este mundo y que habrá alguien que sepa cómo te estás sintiendo ahora. Necesitas a alguien que explique lo que no puedes explicar... que explique lo inexplicable y de todo lo que sientes. Y sobre todo, de lo mucho que lo amas... sí._ "

_**ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ** _

ー **Déjame ver...**

Y ahí estaban Obito y Zetsu. Decidiendo cuál sería su _nuevo nombre._

Habían pasado un par de horas, y ahora ya estaban caminando de vuelta a la guarida de akatsuki.

ー _Obitooo_... ー decía Zetsu analizando su nombre, mientras que tallaba una máscara de madera ー _Obiiito_. ー decía mientras que analizaba sus tres sílabas y cinco letras ー _Ooobiiitooo_. 

ー ¿Decir mi nombre sirve de algo? ー dijo el Uchiha ya algo fastidiado. Pues este otro había estado diciendo su nombre durante todo el rato en que han estado caminando de vuelta a la guarida.

ー No, de hecho, ya no sé qué hacer con esto. ー señaló a la que sería su máscara, pero era solo un pedazo de madera.

ー Ah, déjame y la arreglo. ー dijo despreocupado, sacando un kunai de su bolsillo, y dibujando un enorme espiral alrededor de un orificio por el que iba a ver, al menos tenía bastante talento en eso, ya que tenía un gran pulso, además, no necesitaba dos orificios para poder ver a través de la máscara, ya no.

Mientras que por otro lado, ya era de noche, y estaba oscuro, pero no en su totalidad porque había una gran luna en el cielo. El bosque era frío, igual que la brisa que corría lentamente.

Pero lo más frío de todo ahí, era la mirada de Obito Uchiha, y Zetsu lo sabía, quizás nadie más en el mundo se habría dado cuenta, ni el mismo Obito.

Pero el estilo de Zetsu en realidad no era preguntar directamente algo que dejara al descubierto a la gente, sino intentar hablar de algo totalmente diferente, quizás no tanto, pero de todas formas era efectivo.

ー **Y...** ー aclaró su garganta ー **¿Qué piensas de la vida que haz vivido?**

Obito mientras tallaba detalles sobre aquella máscara naranja, pensó en los pocos amigos que una vez tuvo, y lo mal que le iba en la escuela, también en lo miedoso que solía ser a esa edad. Y por supuesto, Rin. ¿Qué más había vivido? También había ayudado por mucho, mucho tiempo a aquel anciano a vender dangos en la diminuta aldea donde vivió.

No era una vida muy interesante.

ー Estoy seguro que no es lo que alguien querría. ー dijo simplemente, mientras que su compañero miraba al frente ー Pero tengo la esperanza de cambiar algún día todo eso.

ー **Vaya** **¿Tan mal te ha ido?**

El Uchiha se quedó pensando un solo momento. Y quizás todo ha sido horrible, o quizás todo ha sido hermoso. Pero ese era el problema, Obito no sentía ni lo primero ni lo segundo, porque Obito no sentía nada. Pero una cosa sentía en el fondo: miedo.

Y quizás dolor, mucho dolor.

Pero también alegría.

ー Sólo sé que... seré diferente algún día. ー una leve sonrisa brotó de sus labios ー ¿No crees? ー preguntó, intentando demostrar positividad en su rostro que estaba más oscuro que el cielo en ese momento.

ー **Querrás decir, ahora mismo.** ー así es, Zetsu tenía razón, el Uchiha no cambiaría mañana o en mil años, sino que ahora ya ー **Aunque, sólo llevarás puesta esa cosa, y tu nombre será distinto, así que no cambiarás mucho, ¿o me equivoco?** ー en ese punto, Zetsu estaba equivocado. Porque todo sería muy diferente a partir de aquel mismo instante. Y eso era algo que ni el mismo Uchiha sabía 

Pasaron varios, varios minutos. Y ya habían llegado a la guarida.

ー Hm... ¿Así que eres tú el que salió corriendo hace unas horas? ー decía de reojo el rubio, en frente de un Obito con máscara y capa, de nubes rojas ー ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ー Deidara se acercaba cuidadosamente a la máscara de Obito, analizándola y viendo por el orificio de esta sin poder ver nada, mientras que este temblaba sin decir una palabra.

ー Se llama... Obi-tooo-bi-to. ー decía Zetsu, y lo peor es que habían estado caminando durante mucho tiempo y no se les había venido ningún nombre de pila para el Uchiha.

ー ¿ _Tooobi_? ー preguntó curioso y con su ceño fruncido el adolescente, teniendo sus brazos cruzados, que ya estaban curados.

ー ¿Tobi...? ー susurró Zetsu blanco a Zetsu negro ー **Sí, así es.** ー dijo sin más, mientras que el Uchiha estaba paralizado sin poder decir una sola palabra ー **Eh...** **Bueno, debo irme.** ー y Zetsu desapareció una vez más. Dejando a Deidara a solas con... ¿Tobi?

Y ahí estaban.

Deidara miraba desconfiado y de reojo a su nuevo compañero, sobre todo la máscara que llevaba puesta. Pero no era solo la máscara, sino que los guantes también. ¡Quizás no era humano! Pensaba el rubio.

ー Así que, eres Tobi. ー dijo pacífico, pero entrecerrando sus ojos estando atento a cada movimiento del Uchiha

Pero ese era el problema, Obito no se movía, estaba inmóvil, y no hablaba.

Y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza diciendo que sí, escondiendo una sonrisa enorme bajo la máscara. Una gran sonrisa que nadie veía.

ー Hmm... ー analizaba el adolescente ー ¿Puedo ver tu rostro? ー dijo con la esperanza de ver lo que tanto ocultaba.

Y en el Uchiha esa sonrisa se desapareció automáticamente y lo que apareció fue una enorme y nerviosa negación con la cabeza, lo que por supuesto le estaba fastidiando a Deidara.

ー ¿No vas a hablarme? ー dijo dolido el de ojos muy azules ー Hmm, esperaba más de ti. ー se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a una habitación en específico.

" _No, no, no, no te enojes conmigo._ " Pensaba a gritos el Uchiha queriendo arrancarse el cabello.

ー Yo...

ー Ven, te mostraré algo. ー le interrumpió cortante y directo. Y por supuesto Obito fue directamente hacia él.

Y es que el Uchiha no lograba creer cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí.

Pero estaba feliz, es como si el resto de la tierra no importase más, y que solo tenía ojos para ese mocoso, quizás porque Obito tuvo que morir por segunda vez, para renacer en otra persona, una diferente.

Y mientras seguía los pasos del chico rubio, Obito observaba su manera de caminar, sus pies delgados, su cola amarrada muy arriba en su cabeza, observaba su cabello largo y rubio, lo bajo que era, observaba la capa que traía, era la misma que la de todos hasta ahora.

Obito estaba seguro de que quizás iba a equivocarse al tomar esa decisión, pero por supuesto, conociendo al Uchiha, este iba a tirarse desde lo más alto por lo que sea que le importe.

Y es que Obito se arrojó al vacío hace mucho tiempo.

ー ¿Qué te parece? Esta es mi habitación. ー decía Deidara, quitando su capa y dejándola sobre una silla vieja... era muy guapo. Su manera de vestir fue lo que más lo dejó embobado.

Pero... lo que Obito veía no era solamente al chico, sino que su habitación estaba plagada, muy plagada de figuras y esculturas de arcilla.

" _Uoh_..." pensó Obito con la boca abierta, llevando sus manos a su cabeza de la impresión. Pero sin decir nada.

ー ¿No dirás algo? ー preguntó enojado haciendo un leve puchero, mientras se sentaba sobre un pequeño banquito.

Obito iba a hablar esta vez.

ー E... es... ー la voz involuntariamente le salió más aguda de lo normal, y Deidara observó atento a las palabras de "Tobi" ー Increíble. ¿Las haz hecho... ー tragó grueso ー ...Tú?

Y Deidara frunció el ceño por la molesta y aguda voz que le había salido a su nuevo compañero, estaba un poco desconcertado, pero al menos un poco aliviado porque la curiosidad ya lo estaba matando.

Pero un poco feliz... o quizás muy feliz. No. Definitivamente estaba feliz. ¡Deidara que era un chico enojón, estaba sonriendo! ¡Y Tobi estaba observando esa sonrisa tan linda!

ー Eres la primera persona que conozco que me dice que... son increíbles... ー de los nervios, Deidara desvía la mirada, no le gustaba estar así de nervioso ー Pero ¿No es cierto? Las hice yo, ¿te gustan? ー dijo levantándose del banquito, con empoderamiento y muy halagado por el comentario de su amigo Tobi, mirando atento con esos ojos penetrantes.

Y Obito estaba que moría. Este chico era muy emocionante.

ー Eres todo un artista. ー dijo Tobi, esperando otra sonrisa de esas que había sacado Deidara hace menos de un minuto.

Y Deidara casi se atora de la impresión por ese comentario tan halagador y elegante, tan enormemente lindo, era como recibir un piropo. Así lo veía Deidara. ¡Nadie le había dicho eso nunca antes!

Deidara sonrió. Y Obito también, no había nadie más feliz que Obito detrás de esa máscara.

ー Bueno... lo sé. ー admitió Deidara aún halagado ー Al menos alguien valora lo que hago.

ー Para... eso vine aquí. ー dijo Tobi, no Obito, sino Tobi, de voz aguda y finísima.

ー ¿Qué? ー dijo Deidara acercándose sigilosamente a Tobi, demasiado ー No mientas, Tobi, tú vienes por otra cosa, así como yo. Y todos. ー y esas malditas palabras le hicieron recordar a la hermosa de Rin... ー Hmm, pero es bueno que te guste lo que hago. ¿No es así? ー preguntó Deidara ocultando su timidez. Quería escuchar más piropos, según los llamaba, de su nuevo compañero.

ー Bueno, estoy para usted.

ー ¿Us...usted? ー dijo sorprendido. ¿Ese también era un piropo o algo?

ー Claro, un artista merece respeto ¿No lo cree usted? ー dijo con coquetería Tobi, que por dentro se quemaba de emoción al haberlo hecho sonreír tan rápido sin haber estado con él ni siquiera una hora.

Y Deidara no podía estar más nervioso o más colorado.

ー Agh... ー se quejó Deidara, no le gustaba mostrarse así ante la gente ー Dices tonterías, Tobi, ahora vete, vete, que duermas bien o algo. ー dijo frunciendo el ceño de los nervios.

ー Pero... ー no pudo terminar la frase ya que Deidara lo estaba empujando hasta la salida de la habitación ー ¿No puedo estar aquí más tiempo con usted? ー preguntó atrevido, sin salir de su papel de Tobi.

Y Deidara literalmente estaba echo un tomate, quizás enfadado también, pero rojo, y eso nadie iba a negarlo.

ー ¿¡Cómo ozas a decirme eso, Tobi!? ¡No puedes, hmm! ¡Vete!

Y así echó a "Tobi" de su habitación cerrando su puerta, y apoyándose en esta. Agarrando su cabello de los nervios.

Mientras que por el otro lado de la puerta, estaba un Obito emocionado, feliz, muerto de felicidad.

Y es que si dependiera del mismo Obito, este se habría quedado junto a Deidara durante un momento más... pero no. Quería que todo fuera como a su lindo compañero le gustara. Quería ver todo y cada detalle de él, sin tener de apresurar las cosas.

Pero... luego de pensar es eso...

Obito se sacó la máscara, respirando un poco mejor.

Y se fue caminando hacia afuera de la guarida, a la especie de terraza que había, observando la luna desde muy lejos... mientras que los rayos de esta enorme luna se reflejaban en el ojo de Obito. Y no sólo eran los rayos... sino que su ojo estaba brillando de lo lagrimoso que estaba.

Desactivó su Sharingan... pues, ya no necesitaba tenerlo activado por este rato.

ー ¿Q...qué... estoy haciendo? ー puso ambas manos en su rostro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo casi flotante que había ー ¿Quién soy ahora? ー se decía así mismo.

La verdad es que... Obito estaba horriblemente confundido. Y le gustaba, pero, ¿por qué lloraba? 

Quizás debió destruir la máscara antes de presentarse ante Deidara. Quizás debió irse y nunca regresar, o regresar a la aldea de la hoja después de años, y ver a Rin.

Pero, no.

Y el puto problema es que estando con Deidara esos pequeños minutos, le hacían sentir tan diferente... tan, tan, tan distinto.

Estar con Deidara un par de minutos era lo más bonito que le había pasado hasta ahora. Puede sonar exagerado, pero para Obito todo esto es muy serio.

Pero Obito tenía un problema...

ー Quiero ser alguien mejor... ー susurraba, cubriendo las pocas lágrimas que salían de su ojo con su guante negro como la noche...

Y es que Obito siempre ha pensando que su vida es una miseria horrible.

Obito creyó de repente que quizás unirse a esa basura de organización podría haber cambiado su vida. Y así parece ahora. Pero en el fondo, no sabe qué es lo que está pasando.

Estaba ahí, arrodillado, cubriendo su rostro, mientras que la luna iluminaba toda la terraza y la enorme guarida, y es que ese enorme árbol era tan alto, que la luna y el cielo oscuro se veían con una claridad bellísima e impresionante.

ー Obito...

Escuchó una voz, y Obito como de costumbre involuntaria, se sobresaltó inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie y al mismo tiempo sacando un kunai del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Pero...

Sólo era Zetsu.

Y Obito al darse cuenta, deja caer el kunai, pues, de alguna extraña forma, había logrado tener mucha confianza sobre él.

ー Mírame... ー dijo con repugnancia y odio sobre sí mismo... Obito tenía un problema con eso ー ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

ー **Oye, estás bien.**

ー No.

ー **Sí.** ー insistió, muy seguro de lo que decía ー **Para mañana, seguirás siendo Tobi, y yo voy a respetarte, Pain y Konan también. O puedes borrarlo para siempre y volver a...**

ー No, quiero seguir. ー dijo secando las pocas lágrimas saladas que alcanzaron a salir de su ojo derecho ー Estoy feliz. Solo quería despedirme de mí mismo. ー dijo un poco irónico.

ー ¿Despedirte? No seas llorón. ー dijo divertido ー Pero perfectamente puedes tirar la máscara ahora y seguir siendo quien eres en realidad. ー dijo razonable Zetsu, como siempre con simpleza y razonamiento.

Obito pensó en eso, solo un rato.

Quizás, si Obito deja de ser Tobi, Deidara no iba a odiarlo por su ojo o algo.

Pero Obito era muy testarudo, pero oh, es que se sentía casi tan lleno de vida como todo un sol radiante y bello. Como Deidara.

Era extraña esa sensación, ese sentimiento de sentirse horrible pero al mismo tiempo la persona más feliz del mundo.

ー Déjame... intentarlo. ー sonrió, llevando una mano a su cabello, apretándolo, como si quisiera jalarlo. Mientras que su otra mano sostenía la máscara que él mismo había hecho para Deidara prácticamente ー No me rendiré hasta lograr algo, sea lo que sea que logre.

Y al decir esto, esas palabras automáticamente se clavaron en su corazón profunda y directamente de un solo tiro. Porque así era Obito.

Si se sentía feliz estando un par de segundos con Deidara, entonces quería estar toda una vida con él.

Y sí, a Obito no le importaba exagerar ni nada de nada, decía las cosas con mucho entusiasmo y seguridad como si fuera un niño persiguiendo un sueño inalcanzable. Pero ni a Obito ni a Tobi les importaba si era inalcanzable.

Porque... por una extraña razón, nadie sabía cuándo ni dónde Obito se había convertido en un perseguidor de sueños.

En un soñador.

Alguien decidido.

Obito amaba usar hipérboles, amaba exagerar, era apasionado, de esas personas que ves y son tan serias y frías, pero que al oído son capaces de susurrarte las maravillas más lindas que alguna vez imaginaste.

El único problema de Obito es que tenía mucho miedo, mucho mucho mucho miedo, y le daba temor decir las cosas a veces, le daba miedo actuar a veces. Porque a veces él creía que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía mal.

Pero ahora estaba decidido.

Y es que al siguiente día, apenas salió el sol brillante, radiante, y enormemente maravilloso, como Deidara, Tobi de un segundo a otro, ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Deidara, esperándolo.

Y esperando. Y la espera no le afectaba.

ー ¡Mi queridísimo Senpai! ー tocaba la puerta con sutileza ー¿Dónde está que no puedo verlo, eh? ¿Está vivo? ¡Déjenme ver a esta persona tan, pero tan increíble!

Y por suerte, en la guarida no había nadie más que Zetsu, Konan, Deidara y Tobi, así que nadie decía nada, ya que todos menos Deidara sabían que esto Obito lo hacía exclusivamente por el mismo rubio.

ー Ah... aquí estoy, Tobi, hmm... ー dijo un poco malhumorado el rubio abriendo la puerta, al menos había dormido toda la noche.

Y es que apenas Obito vio su rostro, aquel día de un solo disparo ya estaba siendo un día perfecto y toda una maravilla maravillosa.

ー ¿En serio usted es real? ー dijo ー ¡Es que no puedo creer que hoy luzca tan increible como ayer y hoy! Déjeme acompañarlo, yo lo llevo si así gusta, ¿Quiere que lo lleve en mi espalda?

Deidara por dentro y por supuesto sin que se note, se moría de los nervios y emoción por todos los comentarios de Tobi hacia él.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Deidara no quería admitirlo. Se sentía como una... princesa, en un cuento absurdo de esos que a Deidara tanto le disgustaban.

ー Tobi, no digas tonterías. ー dijo antipático desviando la mirada. Cruzando sus brazos.

ー No digo tonterías, todo lo que digo es muy cierto, y es que usted no se imagina lo mucho que... ー "tengo ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo." pensó dentro de su mente con emoción, ansias y mucha felicidad.

ー ¿De qué? ー dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño, mirando de reojo la máscara de Tobi.

ー De... ¡de nada! ー dijo sacudiendo sus manos a propósito.

ー Hmm... como sea. ー dijo ocultando su curiosidad y su gran decepción al no saber lo que Tobi no le había dicho ー Hoy me acompañarás ¿No es así? ー dijo mirándolo de reojo esperando un sí, le encantaba sentirse apreciado por alguien que acababa de conocer, y ese no era nadie más que Tobi, y eso no era tan malo como otras personas creerían.

Y es que mientras el joven Deidara hablaba y hablaba, Obito literalmente no dejaba de mirarlo y mirarlo y de verlo y observarlo y todo y todo y todo.

Si tan solo Deidara viera el rostro embobado del Uchiha sabría que todas las palabras que Obito dice, son tan reales como el mismo cielo lleno de nubes.

ー Mi Senpai, yo lo acompaño a cada lugar, a cada planeta que vaya. Déjeme acompañarlo. ー dijo serio, pero sin quitar esa vocecita finita y aguda, que entraba directamente al oído de cualquiera.

Obito jugaba con fuego, y se sentía bien quemarse. Deidara era el fuego, y Obito con gusto se quemaría.   
  
  
  



	5. café sólo para él

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito está enamorado. Deidara sigue emocionado... más de lo que le gustaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en Wattpad, cuando publiqué este capitulo el 7 de febrero de 2020, la historia entera tenía 99 votos y 10 de ellos eran míos, pues quería que tuviera muchos votos :'').  
> y tenía también 660 leídas aproximadamente. recordar eso me produce mucha nostalgia, pues hoy, 7 de febrero, a un año de haber publicado la historia en sí... la historia entera tiene 1.5 mil votos y más de 10 mil leídas...  
> gracias... tantas gracias.

" _Entrando a un lugar lleno de las cosas más bellas del planeta, podía encontrar de todo; pinturas, música, esculturas, poesía y más arte. Pero al entrar, sin importar qué tanta gente haya, o cuántas cosas hermosas hayan, yo te veía a ti. La habitación estaba llena de ti y nada más. El arte más bello eras tú_."

_**ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ** _

  
Ustedes no saben de amor o de sentirse enamorado hasta que ven el rostro de Obito.

Aunque al menos estaba con la máscara, pero detrás de ella, había alguien que ya no podía resistir estar con más cosquillas en el estómago en el mundo.

Obito, es decir, Tobi, caminaba agitado, emocionado, algo enérgico, bastante eufórico, algo inquieto. Y eso es bastante nuevo, ya que Obito jamás suele estar de ese ánimo.

Mientras que Deidara caminaba apacible, tranquilo, con serenidad y sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro. Pero había un detalle, no podía dejar de mirar a Tobi, al misterioso Tobi.

Ya que verlo caminar, tan rápido, tan inquieto, le surgía curiosidad, y es que como era muy joven, sentía curiosidad por todo, más aún por su nuevo compañero que era todo un eufórico. Y un tanto extraño, según el rubio.

" _¿En qué estará pensando? Hmm..._ " pensaba Deidara, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que lo veía disimuladamente.

" _¿Creerá que soy raro? Me está mirando bastante_." pensaba por otro lado nervioso Obito Uchiha, y es que por eso estaba tan agitado y enérgico a la vez. Al menos podía sentir la mirada profunda y desconfiada de Deidara clavada en él, sentía que lo miraba demasiado seguido sin decir nada, o quizás no. ¿Será cierto que Deidara no dejaba de mirarlo?

Aquella mañana era muy tranquila, el cielo estaba casi tan azul y lleno de vida como ambos ojos de Deidara. Y el sol era tan brillante y cautivador como su cabello.

La pregunta ahora es... ¿A dónde piensan ir?

Pues hace menos de una hora, Deidara le pidió a Tobi que lo acompañara. Sin embargo, no le dijo a dónde, ya que Obito simplemente aceptó su petición sin preguntar o algo similar.

No tenían ni una misión de Pain o de Konan, simplemente era una especie de día libre, y ambos podían hacer lo que quisiesen.

Hasta que Deidara recordó algo, recordó las palabras que le dijo Pain ayer antes de que se fuera;

" _Entrégale esto_." Fueron sus palabras cortas y directas. Mientras que le pasó el anillo que Sasori solía usar antes de morir.

Pero antes de entregarle el anillo, Deidara mira detenidamente las manos que apenas se veían de Tobi, ya que las mangas de la capa eran muy largas. Sólo podía ver los dedos cubiertos por esos curiosos guantes negros.

ー Hmm, Tobi... ー aclara su garganta haciendo un gesto con su puño, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y deteniéndose al caminar.

Por supuesto ya sabemos que Obito Uchiha se detuvo de un solo golpe, tragando saliva de los nervios disimuladamente. Y preparándose para usar una voz que no era suya.

ー ¿Qué ocurre? ー pregunta intentando no sonar nervioso o emocionado.

ー Se me olvidó entregarte esto. ー saca el anillo de su pequeño bolso en el que guardaba arcilla ー Debes ponerlo en tu pulgar, hmm. ー dijo frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

Luego, Tobi se acerca cuidadosamente sin apartar o quitarle la mirada a Deidara, por suerte el rubio no podía ver la manera de mirar de su curioso compañero.

ー Como usted diga, Senpai. ー dijo en frente del rubio, ofreciendo su mano izquierda, mostrando su mano bajo ese guante tan misterioso ー ¿Puede decirme de quién era ese anillo? ー preguntó de manera adorable Tobi, mientras que a la vez Obito se moría de curiosidad en saber y saber todo.

Y antes de que Deidara le pusiera cuidadosamente el anillo, esas palabras le hicieron recordar a una sola y única persona...

Sasori.

Sasori había muerto ayer a medio día a manos de una mujer, destruyendo cada parte de su cuerpo y dejándolo sin vida. Sasori solía ocupar el puesto que Obito ocupa actualmente. Y era todo un artista... tal y como Deidara.

ー Sasori... ー dijo casi recitando ese nombre que por supuesto a Obito le cayó mal al instante, ya que la mirada de Deidara cambió en un santiamén a una mirada frágil y delicada ー Él era todo un artista, y se murió siendo uno. ー y sólo eso bastó para que Obito empezara a arder en cosquillas y unos cuantos malditos celos ー Hmm...

Deidara le colocó el anillo sutilmente a Tobi y con cuidado de no tocar la mano de su compañero por tanto tiempo si no quería morir de nervios o de una extraña emoción que, por supuesto, escondía en lo más profundo.

Tobi ya no decía nada.

Y mágicamente lo que Obito más quería ahora era convertirse en un gran artista y ser mejor que ese tal Sasori.

ー Bueno, su arte no era tan maravilloso como el mío, hm. ー dijo seguro de sí mismo esperando a que Tobi dijera que su arte es muy lindo tal y como lo dijo ayer en la noche.

Sin embargo, Tobi ya no decía nada... aún.

ー ¿De verdad? ー dijo, con la voz de Tobi ー ¿Y no era ese _Sasori_ mejor que usted?

Y Deidara se sintió un poco ofendido y a la vez algo extraño que su amigo tan halagador le haya dicho algo tan opaco y seco.

Se sintió extraño recibir ese comentario.

Lo que pasa es que Deidara no sabía que su compañero estaba celoso.

ー Te equivocas Tobi, él tenía un concepto incorrecto del arte. ー dijo, mientras que ambos empezaron a caminar en sincronía ー El decía que el arte era eterno, para toda la vida. Y no es así, el arte verdadero dura sólo por un segundo... hmm.

Obito escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía su chico platónico, con mucha paciencia. Y la verdad es que le disgustaba escucharlo hablar de otra persona, más si era ese extraño que no pudo ni conocer.

ー ¿Dura sólo un segundo dice? ー preguntó Tobi queriendo saber más del concepto del arte según Deidara.

ー ¡Por supuesto! ー exclamó con ímpetu y pasión reflejada en sus ojos ー ¡Tobi, el arte de verdad dura sólo un momento, deja salir toda su maravillosa esencia en un segundo y desaparece!

Así que eso era el arte para el Senpai de Obito.

Pero...

¿Por qué carajo Obito estaba viendo una belleza que duraba a cada segundo y que no se apagaba y no moría?

ー ¿Por qué el arte no puede ser para siempre, Senpai? ー preguntó Tobi atrevido, tirando una indirecta para Deidara sin que el rubio lo notara.

ー Porque no, Tobi, el arte es como una explosión hermosa, el arte eterno no existe, ya que no duraría para siempre y se echaría a perder, hmm, así es. ー decía orgulloso de sus palabras y de su artística teoría acerca del arte.

Pero tanto Obito como Tobi no estaban de acuerdo con eso, porque veía una obra de arte de ojos azules que duraba a cada segundo que lo veía. Así que Tobi no podía estar de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

ー _Deidara_... ー dijo penetrante Tobi, era la primera vez que decía su nombre en frente de él, y eso a Deidara le sorprendió y le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho y en sus oídos ー Estoy en desacuerdo con su teoría, Senpai.

Y Deidara sintió una punzada en el pecho automáticamente.

ー Pe...pero Tobi... ー dijo sorprendido mientras que seguía caminando, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo su compañero con máscara naranja ー ¿Por qué crees que Sasori estaba en lo cierto?

Preguntó confundido y desconcertado. Y en lo más profundo quería un gran abrazo. De Tobi.

ー Porque yo he visto arte eterno. ー dijo Tobi tirando otra indirecta para Deidara ー Y puedo asegurar que no se marchita nunca.

Y Deidara no podía creerlo.

¿Qué será ese arte eterno que ha visto Tobi como para pensar que el mismo arte es eterno?

Deidara de repente se puso celoso de ese misterioso arte, ese arte que haga que Tobi no piense igual que el rubio.

ー ¿Qué fue ese arte eterno que viste? ー preguntó muerto de curiosidad, de intriga y celos, queriendo saber de una vez por todas qué era.

Y Obito ahora estaba en si declararse ante su rubio Senpai, o simplemente en no decir nada de nada.

" _Tú, maldición, te vi a ti, tú eres ese arte eterno tan hermoso_." Pensaba a gritos Obito por dentro queriendo arrancarse la máscara y gritarle a su senpai como todo un niño que él era ese arte eterno.

Pero decidió esperar un poco más.

ー Se lo diré otro día, Senpai. ー dijo, probablemente era otra indirecta.

ー ¿¡Qué!? ー exclamó indignado el pequeño Deidara ー ¡Hmm, Tobi, eres un...! ー dijo con sus mejillas ardiendo ー Bueno, entonces significa que ayer me mentiste Tobi, porque dijiste que mis figuras eran increíbles. ー decía Deidara un tanto enfadado, victimizándose y queriendo que Tobi vuelva a decir que su arte es incondicional.

Y Obito sonríe. Así es. Sonríe de manera pícara, porque notó cómo Deidara estaba un tanto enojado.

Si tan sólo Deidara supiera...

ー Por supuesto, Senpai, su arte es muy terrible. ー dijo con esa voz tan aguda pero doliente. Provocando a Deidara.

Quería ver cómo reaccionaría su amor platónico ahora.

Y lo que el rubio sintió, es que Deidara se paralizó, sintió una traición, una especie de puñalada. Pero no iba a demostrarlo...

ー Como sea. A nadie de la organización le gusta mi arte, así que no me sorprende. ー en realidad a Deidara sí le sorprendía, y en el fondo le dolía.

Y Obito pensó, en lo idiotas que eran los otros de Akatsuki al no valorar el arte de su chico de ojos azules.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Tobi soltó una risita baja.

Provocando a Deidara otra vez.

ー ¡De qué te ríes, maldito! ー dijo ya enfadado hasta las nubes, harto de que su compañero se burlara de él ー ¡Mira, si vuelves a decir que mi arte es terrible, te voy a...!

ー ¡Era una broma! ー exclamó divertido enseñando sus manos ー ¡Porque de veras lo que hace es lo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo, mi Senpai! ー dijo con énfasis, atento a la expresión que daba su rubio compañero.

Y Deidara frunció el ceño queriendo parecer enojado.

Pero por dentro estaba feliz de que a Tobi sí le gustaran sus figuras de arcilla. De alguna forma u otra sentía felicidad, pero por supuesto Deidara no quería demostrarlo.

ー Hmm... ー se quejó mientras que seguían caminando.

Luego, pasaron los minutos, muchos minutos, y habían muchos pequeños pájaros cantando.

Deidara era como un pequeño pájaro para Obito.

Al lado de Tobi estaba Deidara, y al lado de Deidara se situaba Tobi, pero en el fondo de Tobi, estaba Obito.

Y algo extraño surgió dentro de él.

ー Hábleme. ー dijo de repente Tobi.

Deidara parpadeó un par de veces. Analizando sus palabras.

ー ¿De qué quieres que hable? ー preguntó un poco confundido el rubio, ¿de qué podía hablarle a Tobi? Era un tanto complicado de decidir.

ー Lo que guste. Quiero oírlo hablar. ー dijo sin más Tobi, deseando escuchar a cada momento y cada segundo la voz de Deidara.

Y por otro lado, Deidara no podía estar más nervioso. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Cuando estaba con Sasori, no se sentía así, y de ninguna otra manera se sentía estando con él.

Pero con Tobi era extraño. Quizás porque lo acababa de conocer. O quizás ni siquiera lo conocía aún.

" _¿Qué me estarás escondiendo?_ " Se preguntaba Deidara repentinamente, porque en el fondo de su alma sentía que algo no estaba bien... pero, no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, ya que Tobi por así de decirlo no era alguien muy importante para Deidara...

Hasta ahora.

ー Por favor. ー reiteró Tobi, sacando a Deidara del trance y de sus pensamientos.

Y es que Tobi era tan extraño para Deidara, era tan curioso, tan misteroso, enigmático, pero parecía un buen chico. Pero aún así le provocaba emoción saber lo que había debajo de esa máscara, de esos guantes, esa voz, esa quebradiza y aguda voz, era algo indescriptible.

Pero, algo le pasó a Obito...

Algo le pasó.

Se sentía mal.

De un momento a otro, se sintió vacío, perdido en aquel mundo, se sintió horrible, más de lo que ya se sentía habitualmente.

Obito de repente se sintió realmente mal, tan perdido como para no saber que mierda estaba haciendo o por qué estaba haciendo esto, se sentía con ganas de huir, correr, irse, o morir.

Por eso es que le pedía a Deidara que hablara, para que lo mantenga con vida.

ー Hábleme. ー reiteró, y por un momento, fue muy difícil tener que agudizar su voz, estaba temblando, afortunadamente la capa era muy ancha y no se notaba.

Pero Deidara notó esto. Notó que algo estaba mal, notó que algo que pasaba a Tobi.

ー Bueno, verás... ー Deidara de repente se puso nervioso ー Te llevaré a mi lugar favorito... justo hasta allá estamos caminando, hmm. ー respiró un poco más despacio ー Cuando llega el atardecer, puedes ver todo perfectamente, es como... arte que dura sólo un par de segundos, por eso me gusta tanto.

Y eso fue todo, Deidara no sabía qué más decirle.

Y Obito sonrió.

ー Si usted me dice dónde es, yo puedo llevarlo hasta allí... y en un segundo, como su arte favorito. ー dijo Tobi, aún tembloroso y nostálgico ー Puedo llevármelo a donde sea en un segundo.

Se refería al Kamui.

Pero Deidara sentía más curiosidad aún, sentía que Tobi era más misterioso que hace unos segundos.

Pero el rubio tenía un as bajo la manga también.

ー Yo también, y puedo hacer que volemos por mucho tiempo, como el arte eterno que te gusta ¿qué te parece? ー dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Tobi cuidadosamente, esperando a que le hablara.

Pero sin embargo, Obito no hablaba...

Y entonces Deidara además de sentirse solo, se sentía un poco mal. Ya que podía ver y oler que a su compañero le ocurría algo.

Así que de su pequeño bolso sacó arcilla, y una de sus bocas en sus manos se la comió. Haciendo que estas moldearan un pequeño pájaro blanco.

Por supuesto a Obito no se le escapaba ni un solo detalle de lo que estaba haciendo su Senpai, y observaba esto con mucho cuidado y determinación.

" _¿Bocas?_ " Pensaba Obito curioso.

ー Observa el verdadero arte, Tobi, hmm. ー dijo sintiéndose aún más ansioso de que su compañero lo viera por primera vez hacer una... ¿explosión? ー Y el verdadero arte explota.

Dejó el pequeño pájaro en el suelo, y con un sello de manos hizo que explotara, convirtiéndose en un pájaro casi mil veces más grande de lo que era.

Y Obito se quedó sin palabras y sin respiración ante lo que había hecho su Senpai recién, y para demostrarlo, llevó sus manos a su máscara haciendo señal a que se tapaba la boca de la impresión.

ー ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es hermoso? ー dijo subiéndose al pájaro gigantesco. Y oh, cómo le encantaba ver a Tobi impactado por lo que hacía con su arcilla ー Hmm, es una explosión hermosa. ー sonrió coqueto, dándose la vuelta esperando a que Tobi subiera.

Y así lo hizo.

ー ¡No... no puedo creerlo! ー dijo Tobi, viendo detenidamente la enorme figura de arcilla ー ¡¡Es casi tan sorprendente y maravilloso como...!! ー " _...como tú_ " pensó Obito sin poder decirlo.

Y Deidara sintió rencor y celos también a la vez.

ー Hmmmm... ー gruñó Deidara, mientras que la gigante ave empezó a volar muy, muy alto, fue tan rápido que Obito casi se cae, y casi choca con Deidara, pero por suerte no ocurrió ー ¿Te refieres a ese "arte eterno" que viste y que aún no me haz dicho qué es? ー dijo mirando a Tobi.

Y Obito notó esta reacción del rubio al volver a mencionar el arte eterno. Así que sonrió felizmente, le encantaba verlo así, y le encantaba verlo de todas las formas posibles.

ー ¿Quién sabe, Senpai? No lo sabrá hasta que lo sepa, hehe~ ー le susurró al oído, sintiendo la brisa poderosa del aire entrar por todo su cuerpo.

ー ¡Tobi! ー gritó por la enorme impresión, tapando su oído y mirándolo con ira, ya que nunca nadie había susurrado a su oído y menos de esa manera tan atrevida ー ¿Quieres bajarte desde aquí? Porque eso te estás buscando. ー dijo muerto de nervios y enojo.

A Obito le encantaba ver a Deidara enojado, era como ver un café caliente en medio de la nieve, muerto de frío.

Mientras que podían ver bosques enteros y lagos enteros desde esa altura en la que estaban.

Y lo más maravilloso, es que el sol del amanecer le llegaba a Deidara, haciéndolo brillar de alguna extraña forma. Aunque en sí el sol estaba por el lado derecho, iluminando justo la parte del rostro que Deidara no tapaba con su cabello.

Era como alucinar, porque podía ver cómo Deidara era más brillante a cada segundo, más reluciente y atractivo.

" _Me encantas... me encantas, me re encantas. Me encantas tanto_." Se repetía Obito así mismo, sentándose, viendo a Deidara de pie en frente suyo, cara a cara.

Y es que se le veía tan precioso el cabello largo ir al ritmo de la velocidad del viento, del sonido, de la luz, de todo.

¿Cómo es que Obito se enamoró tan rápido?

Nadie lo sabe.

Y si Deidara lo supiera... nadie sabría qué pasaría.

Deidara era como un café. Y a Obito le gustaba tanto el café. Un café maravilloso.

Y pasaron muchos minutos, muchos minutos, y el sol seguía avanzando, y Deidara seguía de pie, y Obito estaba sentado viéndolo.

Lo mejor es que Tobi estaba sentado entre las alas del ave, mientras que Deidara estaba un poco más cerca de la cola, mirando al frente, iluminando toda su parte derecha de su cuerpo entero, toda la capa, y todo.

ー Senpai, Senpai, Deidara, Deidara... ー recitaba como todo un niño enamorado ー ¿Le gusta el café~? ー preguntó tirando una indirecta muy directa para su Senpai.

Y Deidara se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

La verdad es que Deidara una sola vez en la vida probó el café, y sí, le gustó bastante.

ー Creo que sí. ー contestó recordando aquella vez que lo probó ー ¿Por qué preguntas?

ー Oh, nada, nada que sea importante, mi Senpai. ー " _Quiero ser tu café entonces._ " Pensó muerto de emoción, y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Mirar a Deidara se había transformado en un estimulante mental, físico y emocional.

" _Sea lo que sea que estoy haciendo, no me importa si suena extraño, pero de todas formas voy a hacerlo, y si no hago esto, entonces debí haber muerto._ " Pensaba y pensaba.

Ustedes no saben de amor o de estar enamorados, hasta que saben todo lo que Obito es capaz de hacer o decir.

Obito es capaz de dejar de existir, irse a una dimensión alterna y horrible de la que no saldría nunca.

Y es capaz de convertirse en un café sólo para Deidara.

Un café sólo para él. 


	6. mil abrazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara lleva a Tobi a su lugar favorito, y luego, Tobi decide llevar a este a su lugar favorito. pero antes, ocurrieron unas cuantas locuras.

" _La gente dice que volverse loco está mal, que aquel que se vuelve loco, se pierde, y pierde el razonamiento. Pero yo me pregunto, ¿Qué es estar loco? Y yo tengo la respuesta; Volverse loco es ser libre, es querer vivir cada día más y más, es querer dar mil vueltas al planeta una y otra vez, es querer armar un avión de papel e irte volando en él._  
 _Pero no es todo, porque volverse loco es querer hacer de todo contigo en un sólo día, es querer enseñarte todas las locuras que yo haría por ti y sólo por ti._  
 _Me dan lástima aquellos que no se vuelven locos..._ "

_**ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ** _

  
Y mientras que volaban por el cielo, claramente todo se veía de una manera maravillosa. Sobre todo para Obito, que jamás había volado por los cielos. Deidara en cambio, toda su vida ha volado sobre pequeñas enormes figuras que él ha moldeado, con sus propias manos.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que habían empezado a volar hasta el lugar favorito del senpai de Tobi.

El sol ahora estaba un poco más arriba, pero sin importar donde estuviera el sol gigantesco, para Obito, Deidara siempre sería el más brillante y cautivador.

ー Hmm... ー aclaró su garganta el rubio ー Tobi, falta un minuto y ya llegaremos. ー Deidara se veía más emocionado de lo normal, su mirada había cambiado y tenía una gran sonrisa, que por supuesto a Obito no se le escapó de las manos en ningún momento.

Obito amaba ver sonreír a Deidara, y eso lo supo hace menos de un día.

ー ¿De verdad, mi senpai? ー dijo Tobi con su aguda voz, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a Deidara algo tambaleante ー Eso a usted le hace muy feliz, ¿no? ー dijo mirando a esos ojos azules que lo miraban detalladamente.

Por supuesto Deidara borró esa sonrisa automáticamente, pues odiaba que la gente se diera cuenta de las emociones que expresaba a través de su rostro, pero, viniendo de Tobi era un tanto diferente, y el rubio no sabía por qué le gustaba que su misterioso compañero se fijara en ello.

ー Claro que sí, es el lugar más importante para mí. ー dijo desviando la mirada delicadamente, viendo a lo lejos aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba, pues estaban cerca.

Uf, y eso a Obito le hizo sentir increíble. Que la persona que uno más adore te lleve a un lugar que es especial para esta, es simplemente inimaginable. Y al parecer, Obito no podía estar más feliz.

Pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué Deidara llevaría a alguien al lugar más especial para él? Deidara nunca llevó a Sasori hasta allí. Entonces podemos decir que algo pensaba el rubio, algo había pasado por su mente como para llevar a su parlanchín y curioso _amigo_.

ー ¿Lo dice de verdad? ー dijo Tobi, tapando la vista de Deidara a su lugar favorito, y obligando a que lo viera sólo a él ー Entonces, Senpai, vuelva a sonreír por favor. Quiero ver esa sonrisa otra veeez~ ー dijo a punto de tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

Pero Deidara fue más rápido y simplemente sostuvo las manos de Tobi antes de que tocara su rostro. Y lamentablemente, Deidara podía ocultar su sonrisa, pero no podía ocultar sus mejillas rosadas.

Obito amaba ver ese color rosa en su blanquecino rostro.

ー ¿¡P...pero qué ibas a hacer, Tobi!? ¡Hmmm! ー dijo muerto de nervios y desesperado por irse corriendo lejos, la simple presencia de Tobi provocaba que su corazón explotara o simplemente diera brincos de nervios o emoción ー ¡No... no te me acerques tanto o te haré explotar!

ー ¿Está diciendo que soy arte, mi Senpai? ー dijo Tobi tomando por sorpresa a su senpai ー Porque sería un honor ser una explosión hecha por usted. ー tanto a Tobi como al mismísimo Obito les fascinaba decir cosas tan poco comunes, al menos tenía mucho sentido del humor.

¿Pero acaso era humor, o era la misma realidad? Porque Obito algunas veces en su vida, si deseó haber estado muerto, pero no en una explosión!

Y Deidara se sentía más allá de las nubes, más de lo que ya estaban ambos. Era algo incómodo tener a un compañero que te halague y te diga tantas cosas con palabras tan, tan simples pero a la vez tan profundas y complejas.

ー Tú... tú, idiota, voy a mata... ー pero Obito como es un gran estratega y aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene, apretó las manos de Deidara que hace un segundo sostenían fuertemente sus muñecas.

Y lo mejor de todo era ver a cada segundo cómo las pupilas de su chico se dilataban más y más, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos disminuyera lentamente.

" _Con que así es como se siente..._ " pensaba Obito internamente, en años, años, años, nunca imaginó hacer contacto físico, menos de una forma tan simple, que para el Uchiha no era nada simple... era tanto.

ー Qué estás... haciendo... ー dijo intentando enojarse para que ese maldito y traicionero sonrojo se fuera de su rostro, pero no podía, ya que más rojo se volvía su rostro.

Deidara sentía, no mariposas, sino pequeñitas explosiones dentro de su barriga, que apuntaba a que sentía algo muy curioso y que aún no sabía de qué se trataba... o quizás era porque no quería darse cuenta.

Las manos de Tobi eran un tanto más grandes que las suyas, sus dedos cubiertos por esos guantes eran más impetuosos que los suyos.

Pero como Deidara se moría de los puros nervios, las manos del rubio literalmente mordieron a las de Tobi. Y de no ser por los guantes, habría dolido el doble.

ー ¡O...ouch! ー se quejó agudamente el Uchiha ー ¡Lo... siento! ー esta vez su voz no era aguda a propósito, sino porque le había dolido... mucho.

Obito no suele reaccionar de esa manera ante el dolor, o ante un golpe, un ataque o algo, pero esta vez sintió que el dolor físico lo había tomado por sorpresa.

ー A la próxima mueres, Tobi... ー dijo un poco enojón, caminando sobre el gigante pájaro, alejándose lo más posible de Tobi.

¿Acaso Deidara se había enojado sólo porque Tobi tomó sus manos? Sí.

Y cuando Deidara se enojaba, se enojaba más por estar enojado. Le enojaba enojarse. Pues era muy gruñón, pero si lo veías de otra manera, podía llegar a ser muy lindo.

Mientras que por otro lado en la mente del Uchiha, quizás nunca en la existencia sería cierto, pero le gustaba pensar que Deidara en alguna ocasión llegaría a abrazarlo o a correr hacia él. Esa era una fantasía para Obito. Un sueño.

Un simple sueño.

Luego pasaron muchos minutos. Muchos minutos que parecían décadas, siglos, eones.

ー Aquí es. ー dijo el rubio, finalmente estando en aquel lugar, pisando el pasto lleno de vida.

Era la cima de una montaña gigantesca, que era algo extraña, como si le hubiesen arrancado su otra mitad de una sola cortada, y sólo quedaba aquella, dando vista a miles de árboles y nada más, era tan alto que se veía todo muy diminuto desde ahí.

Y a la izquierda de aquella vista enorme, estaba todo el camino que habían recorrido y también estaba la guarida en algún lugar lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

ー Por desgracia aún no atardece, hmm... ー dijo el rubio caminando directamente hacia el borde, mirando directamente hacia abajo. No se veía nada bien por la altura ー Cuando atardece, se puede ver como una explosión... ー sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de explosiones, sus ojos azules brillaban tanto como una explosión ー Mientras que el día entero es una especie de eternidad, hmm, por eso no me agrada el día.

¿Deidara odiaba el día por el simple hecho de que le parecía una eternidad? Sí. Deidara era muy cuidadoso y preciso con su arte favorito, odiaba todo lo eterno, o todo aquello que duraba mucho tiempo. En cambio el atardecer y el amanecer, para él eran como dos enormes y gigantes bellas explosiones. Y eso... le encantaba.

Pero... Obito al escuchar estas palabras proviniendo de Deidara, se preguntó:

" _¿Entonces no le gustarán mis abrazos, ni nada...?_ " pensaba muy pensativo el Uchiha, porque en sí era como un pequeño niño empalagoso.

Porque si Obito en algún momento de su vida llegase a dar un abrazo por primera vez, sería tan eterno como el día, como Deidara, como la noche, como todo lo infinito.

ー Senpai, yo adoro el día. ー dijo Tobi, aunque en realidad a Obito nunca le ha gustado mucho el día, pero lo dijo porque quería decir algo más... pero no podía... no podía.

" _Lo adoro porque el sol y el cielo son amarillo y azul, y te veo a ti... a nadie más que a ti._ " Pensaba el Uchiha, queriendo gritarlo desde esa montaña enorme y que todas las aldeas del mundo lo escucharan.

Pero no podía.

Deidara por supuesto volvió a estar un poco celoso de ese misterioso arte eterno con el que Tobi no paraba de insinuar...

ー Hmm, Tobi... ー dijo, intentando no gritar de enojo o quizás diminutos celos, celos explosivos ー Cuando volvamos en la tarde, te demostraré que el arte dura solo un segundo. Y ahí me creerás.

¿Acaso Deidara dijo "cuando volvamos"? Sí. Deidara iba a regresar a su lugar favorito lleno de pasto verde y miles de flores diminutas, y árboles gigantes... por supuesto al lado de Tobi.

" _Si tan sólo supieras._ " Pensaba el Uchiha sin responderle ante la nueva propuesta de Deidara. Pensando en cuándo demonios se sacará la máscara, los guantes, la capa, todo, y decirle quién realmente es, decirle que le gustó a primera vista y que no ha dejado de gustarle hasta ahora, decir que su nombre no es Tobi, decir su apellido, todo, todo, todo.

" _¿En qué estarás pensando? hmm... ¿Me dirás algún día?_ " Pensaba por otro lado el chico rubio. Queriendo teletransportarse a la mente de Tobi y ver todo lo que escondía.

Pero si Deidara hacia eso, se encontraría con... nada.

No es que la mente del Uchiha estuviera vacía, sino que Obito se obligaba a mantener su mente completamente intacta y en blanco, y por culpa de eso, podía ser un verdadero monstruo, sin importar a quién le haga daño... pero a veces simplemente no podía ocultar nada, y todos los pensamientos se apoderaban de él, todas las emociones mismas se vengaban del Uchiha por haberlas reprimido tanto tiempo.

Si Obito no hiciera nada de eso, de seguro estaría sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Pero ese no es el caso.

Obito se babia olvidado completamente de los sueños que tenía anteriormente hace dos días y durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y no importa si se ha olvidado de ellos, pues el Uchiha se siente más feliz que nunca.

Felicidad es una palabra que Obito nunca creyó que volvería a sentir.

Mientras que, en el caso de Deidara... a él le cuesta no mostrar sus emociones, demostraba más vida que Obito si lo vemos desde un punto, Deidara no podía ocultar su enojo, su asombro, tristeza o algo. Aunque a veces quisiera enterrar sus expresiones y emociones para no demostrar lo que siente.

Pero Deidara no quería terminar como Sasori, muerto en vida, un muerto viviente, un alma muerta en un cuerpo vivo o muerto. Eso era como una eterna muerte, una eterna neutralidad, y eso era lo que menos quería.

El problema es que el rubio nunca ha experimentado tantas emociones, salvo el enojarse, asombrarse o avergonzarse... así que el chico no podía estar preparado ante una emoción como la felicidad extrema o la tristeza extrema. Porque en sí nunca ha sentido ambas con tanta intensidad, y las veces que sí, nada serio o nada muy interesante.

Aunque Deidara no lo sepa, él es muy sensible, un poco terco y enojón, pero con mucha sensibilidad.

Era todo lo contrario a Obito. Pero a la vez, lo mismo que él.

Obito es capaz de absorber toda emoción con un simple y fácil Kamui, mientras que Deidara no puede reprimir nada y simplemente explota.

Pero ya llegaría el día en que las emociones de Obito lo vencerán y se apoderarán de él...

Las emociones nunca pierden.

Y luego de haber visto desde esa enorme montaña, la figura de Deidara había explotado... y a Deidara no le quedaba arcilla suficiente para hacer otra ave gigante.

¿Cómo demonios iban a bajar ahora?

Quizás por atrás de la montaña, pero en realidad la montaña era lo suficientemente gigante como para caminar todo lo que Tobi y Deidara ya recorrieron.

ー Acompáñame, bajaremos por aquí. ー dijo Deidara viendo lo terriblemente infinita que era la bajada. Habían muchos árboles. Mucha vida. Pero de todas formas, no había comido nada en la mañana y no quería caminar nada de nada.

Obito tampoco quería bajar por ahí. Tampoco quería morir lanzándose desde el precipicio, que era la segunda opción... pero...

Pero si Obito lo piensa dos, tres veces, o incluso cuatro veces, no es una idea tan mala.

Así que miró de reojo a Deidara, que estaba analizando la enorme bajada.

¿Cómo rayos iba a bajarlo con él? Era una difícil decisión. Y es que Obito podía usar el kamui y se acababa todo y ya estaban en la guarida de Akatsuki. Pero no.

Quería hacer una locura esta vez para que Deidara la viera. Sólo eso quería ahora.

Pero no estaba completamente seguro si cometería esa _locura_ , quizás su Senpai lo odiaría después para siempre.

De repente Obito nota algo, Deidara estaba levemente tocando su barriga, y ahora que recuerda, no había comido nada antes de haber salido y venido hasta acá, a igual que Obito, no comió nada.

Y se le ocurrió otra locura.

Una más grande...

Una locura muy gigantesca y más emocionante que lanzarse desde el precipicio... pero aún no, primero deben bajar, y luego vendrá esa misteriosa idea.

Obito entonces haría dos locuras por Deidara.

ー ¿De verdad quiere bajar desde ahí? ー preguntó Tobi, acercándose sigilosamente a Deidara, analizando la situación. Analizando su cuerpo, su capa, todo.

ー No hay otro camino, además... ー dice, siendo interrumpido ¡Porque Obito lo había tomado en brazos! y ahí es donde descubre que el rubio no pesaba casi nada. ー ¡TOBI! ¿¡QUÉ... QUÉ HACES!? ¡BÁJAME! ー dijo completamente alterado, tomando de los hombros a su compañero automáticamente.

ー _Jejejé~ ー_ rió maliciosamente, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza aún, mientras que iba caminando directamente hacia el barranco.

ー ¿Vas... a tirarme... al vacío, maldito? ー dijo el rubio, pensando muy mal las cosas, pues no era eso lo que Obito planeaba.

ー No es lo usted piensa, yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño~ ー dijo como si nada, sonriendo felizmente detrás de la máscara.

¿Cuántas veces Obito había sonreído ya? Pues ya perdió la cuenta de todas esas veces en las que sonrió y casi, casi rió.

Y lo primero que hace Deidara es darle un puñetazo a la máscara de Tobi. Pues a Deidara no le cabía en la cabeza qué rayos era lo que Tobi iba a hacerle.

Pero... ¿Por qué de un momento a otro su corazón empezó a latir demasiado, demasiado rápido? Quizás era por el miedo y adrenalina, los nervios. O quizás el hecho de que Tobi lo cargaba entre sus brazos como si nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Deidara le dio el golpe, Obito involuntariamente usó _esa_ delatadora técnica, haciendo que el brazo entero de Deidara atravesara el rostro y la cabeza completa de su misterioso compañero.

En otras palabras, Tobi no sufrió ni un solo golpe. Y del susto y la impresión Deidara retira su brazo inmediatamente, completamente angustiado y lleno de preguntas en su cabeza que quería hacerle a Tobi, pero no podía ahora, no ahora.

Obito habría preferido recibir el golpe, ¡pero quizás habría roto la máscara!

ー ¡Pero... por qué! ー dijo Tobi exclamando indignadamente ー ¡Tobi está muy triste porque usted no confía en mí! ー dijo Tobi, mientras que Deidara estaba a punto de morir de los nervios y de miedo, mirando hacia el vacío de reojo, sus pupilas se hacían más pequeñas, y sin quererlo apretaba más los hombros de su demente compañero. Desquitando su miedo.

Quizás iba a morir y este sería el fin para ambos.

ー Tobi... Tobi... Tobi... ー decía tembloroso mientras que sudaba frío, sintiendo la fuerte brisa en todo su cuerpo ー ¿Vamos a morir? ー preguntó sin darse cuenta, además, en ese entonces Deidara conoció otra emoción; miedo. Miedo extremo.

¿Morir? Esa palabra rebotaba en la cabeza de Obito. Pero no. Claro que no iba a morir. Menos Deidara, no lo dejaría morir.

Y así es como Obito retrocedió alejándose de la orilla de esa caída infinita, hasta chocar con un árbol, y detenerse.

ー No esta vez~ ー dijo riéndose bajo, mirando a Deidara ー ¡No lo dejaría morir!

Y así es como Obito corrió hasta el borde, y luego saltó lo más alto que pudo, para luego caer, caer y caer.

Lanzándose al vacío mismo, sin duda lo más extremo que se le ha ocurrido.

Y... al momento de saltar, por supuesto Obito sostuvo a Deidara con mucha más seriedad, mientras que veía cómo su cabello rubio y larguísimo dejaba al descubierto su rostro maravilloso, con sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, con preocupación reflejada.

Sin embargo, Tobi prefirió tomarlo de ambas manos tan fuerte como pudo y dejar que su cuerpo recibiera toda la sensación de cómo iban cayendo, de lo contrario Deidara se le habría ido de las manos, y era lo que menos quería en este mundo.

Tomó sus manos tan fuertemente como si el mundo fuera a ser destruido en unos minutos, y esta vez esperando a que las manos de Deidara no mordieran las suyas.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, Deidara reforzó su agarre y sostuvo las manos de su compañero tan fuertemente como podía, mientras que intentaba regular su respiración de lo rápido que iba su corazón.

Pareciera que todo iba en cámara lenta, una rápida cámara lenta.

Y lo que más quería Deidara en la vida justo en ese instante era ver el rostro de Tobi, sin esa máscara, ver su expresión, si sonreía, si tenía miedo, o si no tenía cara.

Por otro lado Obito no dejaba de mirarlo, era lo único que quería hacer. O quizás no, Obito quería hacer un montón de locuras, y en esas locuras estaba el hecho de abrazarlo, quitarse la máscara, y por supuesto quizás llenar su rostro de diminutos besos. Besos infinitos.

Pero, la única realidad aquí era, que estaban cayendo, y en algún momento tendrían que estrellarse en el suelo y morir... pero Obito no lo permitiría.

Y antes de que el Uchiha reaccionara, vio a Deidara distraído mientras que veía hacia abajo, y sus ojos parecieran agrandarse más y más a cada segundo, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que no se veía nada de lo azul que tenían, o a veces disminuían, y pareciera que no tuviera pupilas, estaba tan emocionado y sumamente asustado, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Sin embargo, Obito no pudo mirarlos por más tiempo si no quería morir.

Así que antes de caer, Obito jaló a Deidara de su brazo fuerte y rápidamente, acercándolo. Y un segundo después utilizó el kamui, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo en la misma posición en la que estaban un segundo atrás.

ー ¡Ah! ー Deidara abrió los ojos, porque hace un segundo los había cerrado muy fuertemente, y se puso de pie rápidamente ー ¡Qué...! ー miró hacia arriba y vio cómo la montaña estaba como siempre.

Como si algo los hubiese teletransportado hacia tierra firme.

Luego, Deidara miró a Tobi tumbado en el suelo, sin moverse. Y en un santiamén Deidara se enoja mucho con este, porque por nada del mundo se le iba a olvidar el hecho de que juntos se tiraron desde el precipicio

ー ¡Tú...! ¡Hmm! ¡Qué demonios fue...! ¡Tobi! ー dijo furioso, con sus mejillas rojas y queriendo llamar su atención, pero Tobi no se movía ni decía nada, y Deidara sin pensarlo, creyó que había muerto, y su enojo se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora sólo sentía más miedo ー Tobi... oye... ー se arrodilló preocupado, tocando cuidadosamente uno de sus hombros, pero nada.

Por otro lado... Obito permanecía con su ojo cerrado, mientras que estaba de espaldas en el suelo, sintiendo una pequeña fuerza en su hombro. Abrió rápidamente su único ojo, por supuesto con el sharingan día y noche activado, y lo primero que ve es la cara de Deidara tapando el sol, pero era como si el sol era el mismo Deidara, así que no había mucha diferencia para el enamorado Uchiha.

" _Tu rostro..._ " pensó Obito embobado " _Es lo más real para mí..._ "

ー Tobi... ー dijo Deidara con un tono de voz un poco más dolido, algo que Obito nunca había escuchado.

Y Obito sin pensarlo mil veces como siempre suele hacerlo, toma a Deidara por sus hombros de un solo movimiento y lo lleva hasta quedar encima suyo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

ー ¡Pero cómo...! ¡Tobi! ー dice Deidara intentando zafarse de sus brazos, mas no podía.

ー ¿Sabía que usted es como un hermoso sueño? Cuando despierto y lo veo a usted, es como si siguiera soñando. ー dijo, diciendo la pura verdad, pero en secreto.

El rubio al escuchar estas palabras deja de moverse por un momento... como si fuese a quedarse encima de él para toda la vida.

Pero Deidara recordó que estaba enojado y muy confundido y se escapó de su fuerte agarre, poniéndose de pie. Y volviendo a estar enojado.

ー ¡Óyeme bien, animal! ー dijo levantando su dedo índice y exclamando, con sus orejas coloradas al igual que sus mejillas ー ¡Estoy tan enojado contigo, que podría darte mil...!

Y Tobi literalmente se lanzó a Deidara quedando de rodillas, abrazándolo más fuerte que antes por la cintura, y enterrando su cara en su panza, tanto que el rubio podía quedarse sin aire de su agarre.

ー ¡O...oye, maldición!

ー ¿Mil qué? ¿Mil abrazos? Déjeme hacerle ese favor por usted. ー dijo Tobi, refregando su máscara en toda la parte de su estómago, casi haciéndole cosquillas a su senpai ー ¡Por favor!

Y Deidara antes de sonreír por las leves cosquillas, recuerda que hace un segundo, quería matar a Tobi.

ー Escúchame, Tobi. Vas a explicarme qué fue lo que hiciste o si no...

ー ¿Va a abrazarme? ¡Por favor déjeme hacerlo por usted! Yo no tengo ningún problema. ー decía empalagoso, y sonriendo en secreto.

A Obito le fascinaba y le re encantaba hacer enojar a Deidara. Sentía que una llama enorme se encendía dentro de su alma.

Además Obito Uchiha sabía perfectamente que Deidara no se enojaba completamente.

ー ¡NO! ー exclamó el rubio por otro lado, quitando a Tobi de encima ー ¡SÓLO ESCUCHA! ¡YO...! ー dijo, sin terminar lo que iba a decir ー Yo... ー dijo otra vez, pero se le había olvidado qué rayos iba a decirle a Tobi para regañarle y gritarle ー Hmm... ー se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

Sus abrazos le borraron todo el enfado que tuvo hace momentos.

ー ¿Tú? ー dijo Tobi, con una voz más profunda de lo normal, haciendo reaccionar a Deidara, y erizando su piel.

ー ¿Por qué saltaste de ahí arriba? ー preguntó el rubio, apuntando a la cima de la interminable montaña.

ー Usted quería bajar, sin caminar. ー dijo con tanta simpleza, que Deidara no dudó en creerle.

ー Aún así fue una locura. ー se quejó cruzando los brazos queriendo tener razón, pero parecía un pequeño niño enojón excusándose.

Mientras que Tobi seguía arrodillado, observándolo a él y sólo a él.

ー ¿Una locura? ー preguntó en voz baja ー Eso yo lo hago todos los días, senpai.

Eso es cierto. Aquel Uchiha desde hace menos de un día hace más locuras que nadie.

Una locura no es más que hacer algo que nadie se atrevería a hacer por alguien o incluso por uno mismo.

ー ¿Usted no haría una?

Deidara lo pensó más de dos veces, pensando en sí diría que sí, o mentiría diciendo que no.

ー Hmm, claro que sí. ー dijo sonriendo ¡sonrió otra vez! Eso era lo que el Uchiha tanto quería.

Tobi como era muy persistente, volvió a abrazarlo, colocando su oído en su panza, escuchando lo mucho que rugía su estómago.

Pero también escuchó su corazón explosivo palpitar más y más rápido.

Obito simplemente sonrió otra vez.

ー ¡Oye Tobi! ー gritó, sin poder despegar a su misterioso compañero de encima ー ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy?!

ー ¿Tiene hambre? Yo lo puedo llevar a un lugar especial para mí, así como lo hizo usted recién. ー dijo, aún de rodillas.

ー ¡No! ー por más que se negaba, sus orejas estaban rosadas, cuando Deidara mentía, sus orejas se tornaban rosadas.

ー ¡Sí! ー y de un momento a otro Tobi puso su brazo por detrás de sus piernas, mientras que otra en su espalda, levantándolo y dejándolo en su hombro ー Yo lo llevo hasta allá, _hehehehe~_ ー empezó a caminar como si nada, tan feliz como nadie en este mundo.

Deidara no parecía estar tan feliz, pero ¿Por qué intentaba borrar su sonrisa?

ー ¡Qué haces! ¡OYE! ¡Bájame! ー decía esta vez enojado de veras, ya que estaba de cabeza, y siendo cargado por segunda vez por su extraño compañero ー ¡Te mataré Tobi! ー y lo único que hacía era darle golpes en la espalda ー ¡Te haré explotar, ya verás!

ー ¡Oh! ¿Pero no que eso sería una locura? ー Obito estaba prácticamente riendo genuinamente como nunca antes en su vida había pensado que reiría, jamás en la historia se le había pasado por la mente.

ー ¡NO TE RÍAS, MALDITO!

Luego de unos cinco minutos caminando con Deidara siendo cargado en su hombro, estaban casi a la mitad del camino, para luego llegar a la guarida, y finalmente, a su vieja aldea, porque en su vieja aldea estaba aquel anciano, era la única persona que conocía que tenía un puesto con comida.

Era una locura.

Bueno, todos hacemos locuras. ¿Y eso nos convierte en unos dementes?

A Obito le daban lástima aquellos que aún no se volvían locos una vez en su vida.

¡Porque gracias a ello, el Uchiha sintió como si volviera a vivir!


	7. crearé mundos para ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi luego de llevar a Deidara a su lugar favorito, lo lleva a su segundo lugar favorito que estaba lleno de pena y felicidad a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por seguir leyendo. si no agradezco en todos los capítulos que publico aquí es porque tengo la concentración pendiente de copiar y pegar los capítulos desde Wattpad para Ao3. gracias otra vez.

_"_ _Puedes cubrir la realidad con muchas cosas, por ejemplo; cerrar los ojos y abrirlos en un mundo que tú creas por tu cuenta..._ _o incluso crear más cosas._  
 _Así soy yo... porque puedo crear universos, dimensiones y mundos enteros pero siempre hubo_ _algo... algo que nunca pude crear, y es que nunca pude hacer un lugar tan hermoso como tú lo eras y siempre haz sido._ "

_**ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ** _

Entonces Tobi estaba caminando feliz de la vida, con su Senpai sobre su hombro, y este con su cabeza hacia abajo.

Había estado caminando unos 10 minutos con Deidara arriba suyo. Y ya estaban a un sólo minuto de llegar a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Tobi, o incluso Obito, no podría haber sentido más felicidad de la que ya sentía en ese momento.

Pero, ¿y Deidara?

Deidara después de haber pataleado, insultado o simplemente golpeado en la espalda a su compañero tan empalagoso, con los minutos se dio por vencido, quedando casi dormido, entregándose y ahorrándose una larga caminata.

ー Tobi... ー pero no se rendía aún, porque durante todo el camino, había estado diciendo su nombre, con la esperanza de que su compañero lo bajara de una vez por todas, pero no fue así ー Tobi, cuando vuelva a tenerte en frente mío, voy a...

ー ¡No tiene que reiterarme por décima vez, ya lo tengo claro! ー decía Tobi, porque en el fondo sabía que cuando bajara a Deidara, iba a recibir una enorme paliza por parte de este, pero... ¿qué más da? ー ¡Déjeme capturar este momento en mi memoria, Senpai! Después puede matarme y todo lo que desee, además no queda casi nada por caminar~. ー dice intentando no dejar ir su voz real, porque verdaderamente era muy difícil usar la voz de Tobi, pero le daba igual, no le molestaba en lo más absoluto.

ー Hmm... ー gruñía el rubio, viendo el suelo, o viendo las pequeñitas hojas tiradas en el suelo, o las pequeñas piedras, ramitas, flores o simplemente los insectos que estaban por ahí... y por supuesto sin olvidar, los pies de Tobi avanzar cada vez más.

Deidara se sentía raro al estar literalmente atrapado en los brazos de Tobi, pues hace unos cuantos minutos por más que intentó zafarse y golpearlo, este lo sostenía con mucha fuerza, dejándolo sin opción. Dejándolo sin escape, inmóvil.

Deidara de repente se sentía un tanto inferior al sentirse débil ante su extrañísimo compañero, más si era Tobi. Pues el rubio enojón era un completo desastre en la fuerza física, no tanto, pero de todas formas ese no era su fuerte, ¡porque este estaba en todas las figuras que hacía!

Mientras que Obito Uchiha era fuerte en el sentido de... casi todos. No era un real y total maestro en genjutsus, pero de todas formas era uno de sus fuertes, igual que el taijutsu y ninjutsu.

Mientras que...

Lo peor de todo para Deidara... pero lo mejor para Obito es que hace unos dos o tres minutos le hizo muchas cosquillas a Deidara; haciéndolo reír, haciendo que lo insulte, le grite, y también haciendo que se quejara del dolor de estómago que le producía el aguantarse la risa, porque Deidara odiaba las cosquillas, odiaba reírse.

Pero de todas formas el rubio no pudo aguantarse la risa y rió bastante, rió con cara de enojo, pero rió.

Y ese era un recuerdo que... según Obito, quedaría sólo en la memoria de él, pero no era así, ya que, tanto a él como a Deidara les quedaba grabado todo.

Deidara por supuesto no quería admitirlo, pero sentía una electrocución o una pequeña explosión en su corazón, y eso le molestaba, ya que sentir afecto no era necesario si no se trataba de su arte según el rubio. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía ganarle a sus emociones.

Porque las emociones siempre ganan.

Tobi por otro lado, o mejor dicho, Tobi y a la vez Obito, había estado sonriendo durante todo el camino, por supuesto sosteniendo a su senpai con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

Obito sabía que Deidara estaba enojado hasta lo más mínimo, pero esta vez quería jugar solo un momento con él, haciéndolo enojar, y... ¿qué mejor idea que llevarlo en su hombro hacia la guarida? Muchas, pero en ese entonces, esa era la mejor idea.

Obito en realidad tenía tantas ideas, tantas, tantas, que prefería guardar las demás para después. No quería que Deidara lo odidara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

¿Pero... Deidara realmente odiaba a Tobi?

Quizás sí odiaba a Tobi, pero menos que a todos en la organización. Y eso, es un sentimiento muy significativo para Deidara aunque suene absurdo. Pero en realidad el chico a veces simplemente odiaba todo y a todos.

Además, Tobi era muy distinto.

ー Senpaaai~ ー dice este, musicalizando esa palabra que lo llenaba de alegría ー ¿Me escucha? Sigue con vida, ¿no es así? ¡Porque si le pasa algo malo, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca!

Esas palabras parecían ser broma.

Pero eran lo más real que Obito sentía. Esas palabras lo eran todo.

Deidara se sentía demasiado emocionado al escuchar esas _tonterías_ según él.

ー Hmm, no digas tonterías... ー y volvió a decirlo ー Tobi, bájame, bájame ya... ー decía un tanto delirante, pues estar de cabeza por tanto tiempo era un poco.. insoportable.

ー ¡Me encantaría! Pero...

ー ¿Pero? ー lo interrumpió, y a la vez levantando su cabeza y afirmándose en la espalda de Tobi, gracias a la capa ー ¡Tobi! ¡Bájame! ¡YA! ¡O te mato! ー Deidara estaba tan nervioso, y también mareado, que decía cosas incoherentes, pero en realidad sí quería matar a Tobi.

ー ¡Ya llegamooos! ー dice Tobi al instante, aflojando el agarre hacia su Senpai, bastante feliz por cierto.

Deidara al darse cuenta que estaban a unos diez metros del árbol gigante de la guarida, se baja de un solo movimiento, todo mareado y con un dolor en su estómago, ya que su barriga estuvo apoyada por unos doce minutos en el hombro de su compañero enmascarado.

ー ¡Hm! ー dice recuperando su postura, con el ceño fruncido y todo rojo de la vergüenza ー ¡Tobi, ahora será mejor que corras si no quieres que te haga pedazos!

Deidara estaba un tanto harto de que su compañero se haya pasado de listo al arrojarlo al precipicio desde la montaña, al abrazarlo, y peor aún; al haberlo traído como si fuera un costal de papas. ¡imperdonable para alguien como Deidara!

Había sido un día raro, lleno de emociones y mucha adrenalina.

Cualquiera extrañaría días así, sin importar si en el momento los odió.

Son momentos únicos.

ー Bueno, en ese caso... ー dice Tobi, aclarando su garganta, pensando en qué haría ahora, en qué locura haría en un momento como este.

Estuvieron en silencio sólo un rato. Lo suficiente como para que a Obito se le ocurriera otra cosa.

ー ¡Inténtelo! ー dicho esto, Tobi literalmente desaparece, y no por su técnica especial, ni el Kamui, ni nada, sino porque salió corriendo lejos de Deidara.

Sin usar ningún jutsu o algún truco, simplemente volvió a correr como lo hizo ayer al verlo a lo lejos.

Y Deidara al notar la reacción de su compañero Tobi, se enoja más y más.

Y como el rubio sin importar qué tan enojón pueda ser o sin importar qué tan "genial" diga ser, entonces según Deidara, lo hará más genial si persigue a Tobi de igual forma.

Deidara era diferente a los demás, porque a diferencia de otros miembros de Akatsuki, estos simplemente lo ignorarían.

Así que Deidara le siguió el juego, no para complacer a Tobi en ese juego extraño, sino porque Tobi le importaba demasiado y lo odiaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir así tan fácil, así que el joven de ojos azules... ¡salió corriendo!

ー ¡Ven para acá! ー gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que varios pájaros salieran volando a lo lejos ー ¡Tobiii! ー mientras que corría, sentía que su energía se iba rápidamente.

Pues algo que Deidara también odiaba era... correr.

Pero no importaba, seguía corriendo. Tobi le importaba demasiado, tanto como para seguir corriendo y darle una gran paliza, o así creía.

Mientras que en la guarida, en lo más alto de aquel árbol gigantesco, detrás de esa barrera protectora que protegía a la misma guarida, es decir, un genjutsu, estaban Zetsu y Konan.

Ambos observando tal juego de niños.

ー ¿Ese es Obito? ー preguntó Konan, viendo cómo el Uchiha serio, inexpresivo y silencioso que conoció ayer, estaba corriendo mientras se iba a lo lejos, huyendo de Deidara.

Por supuesto, al lado de Konan estaba Zetsu, viendo cómo su amigo que conoció ayer en la tarde, estaba actuando como todo un mocoso parlanchín.

ー **Sí, al parecer tomó en cuenta la propuesta de Pain.**

Konan misteriosamente sonrió ante dichas palabras de Zetsu negro, ¿por qué Konan estaba sonriendo?

Quizás porque le recordó a que una vez también hizo locuras divertidas... locuras divertidas por alguien especial. ¿Y cómo sabe qué Deidara en este caso es esa persona "especial"?

Porque se notaba, es simple.

ー Ya veo... ー dice, recordando a uno de sus viejos amigos, que ahora estaba... sin vida ー Ayer cuando Deidara regresó de la misión, Pain y yo vimos cómo salió corriendo al verlo.

ー **Su nuevo** _ **alias**_ **es...** ー Zetsu no dejaba de ver cómo su amigo y el chico explosivo iban corriendo, jugando a las atrapadas ー **Tobi.**

Y...

Luego de DOS horas completas, de ciento veinte minutos enteros de huir de Deidara, asustándolo y diciéndole que lo atrapara de una vez por todas; Deidara se sienta en el suelo, cayendo derrotado, muerto prácticamente.

ー Oye... To... Tobi, To... ー decía con todo el aliento que le quedaba ー Voy a... ー respiraba bruscamente, con sus piernas cansadas y su corazón latiendo a un millón por hora ー Morirás.

¿Y Tobi? Tobi estaba muerto también, pero menos que Deidara.

ー ¿Qué... ocurre... Senpai? Hehe~~ ー decía sin aire Tobi sobre una rama de un árbol a unos metros. Viendo cómo Deidara se moría del cansancio a otros cuantos metros.

Ya era más de medio día.

El sol ahora estaba un poco más al centro del cielo. Pero por suerte, gracias a todos los árboles de allí... ¡había sombra y no les llegaban los potentes rayos del sol!

Luego, Deidara recobró el aliento, a igual que el Uchiha. Y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban bastante lejos de la guarida...

Bastante lejos.

¿Cuánto demonios habían corrido? Ni ellos lo sabían.

Se podría decir que... estaban más cerca de la vieja aldea de Obito que de la guarida Akatsuki.

Eso es...

Y ahí Tobi recordó que hace dos horas y unos diez minutos, cuando cargaba al chico, le dijo que lo llevaría a un puesto de comida.

ー ¡Mi Senpai! ー recordó Tobi, recuperando su energía instantáneamente, sonriendo por supuesto.

Ya se había acostumbrado a sonreír.

Porque cuando se trataba de hacer algo por alguien especial para el Uchiha, el mismo Uchiha tenía todas las energías y el entusiasmo que existe en el mundo.

Deidara en otras palabras, era la energía de Obito.

ー No, Tobi, no pienso seguir corriendo. ー le contestó un tanto molesto y enojado, ya que Deidara nunca pudo atrapar a Tobi cuando corrían hace un rato atrás...

ー No, no, no es eso. ー dice con más ánimo que de costumbre ー ¡Yo le dije que lo llevaría a un puesto donde vendieran comida, así que eso haré! ー le ofrece la mano, con la pura ilusión que Deidara la correspondiera.

ー Hmm... ー se cruzó de brazos, dudando, y a la vez queriendo que Tobi usara algo más para convencerlo ー No tengo nada de dinero, ¿cómo pagaremos? Además...

ー ¡Pero de qué está hablando! ー le interrumpe, dando un pequeño salto ー ¡Yo lo pagaré! Tengo algo de dinero~

Y al escuchar esto el rubio se sintió un tanto halagado, más de lo que le gustaba sentirse.

" _¡Otra vez este estúpido sentimiento, hmm!_ " gruñía el rubio dentro de su mente, frunciendo el ceño otra vez. " _¡NO TE PONGAS ROJO, IDIOTA!_ " pensaba enojado Deidara, poniéndose rojo.

ー Además que...~ ー dice Tobi abrazando a Deidara con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que su rostro, o su máscara, la incorporó completamente en su barriga, haciéndole otra vez de esas cosquillas que al rubio tanto le hacían reír y que tanto odiaba ー Su estómago está cada vez más gruñón, incluso más que usted mismo, ¿no cree?

ー ¡O...ye! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ー y sin importar qué, Deidara no podía despegar a Tobi de encima. O quizás en el fondo no quería despegarlo de encima.

Sentía como si ese empalagoso de Tobi le hiciera mimos o algo por el estilo, pero según Deidara, eso no debía ser así, ¡él era un adulto! y no un niño, o un bebé como él decía a veces.

Pero desafortunadamente, a Deidara le gustaban todas las cosquillas que le hacía Tobi y esas cosas que decía que odiaba.

Luego de otros diez minutos caminando, -ya que estaban algo cerca de aquella aldea- habían llegado finalmente a esta.

Y como la gente de aquella aldea no estaba muy vinculada a las demás, ni a los problemas ni novedades de las otras grandes naciones como la Hoja, Roca o Arena, no sabían casi nada de Akatsuki, así que caminar con la capa por las calles de esta no era un problema para nadie.

Obito miraba disimuladamente por el orificio de la máscara a Deidara, que se veía entusiasmado en la aldea donde él tanto tiempo vivió.

Obito veía mucha más vida en Deidara que en todos los árboles, flores y personas que había visto en toda su vida...

Quizás Rin había sido la persona más armoniosa que había conocido, pero Deidara era distinto. Porque Obito sabía que en el fondo el rubio guardaba muchas emociones dentro suyo sin poder sacar.

Así como el Uchiha guardaba muchas cosas, y no sólo emociones, también un montón de cosas más, Deidara también lo hacía.

Obito no quería a Deidara porque se parecía a Rin en el sentido de parecer estar lleno de vida, sino porque Obito creía que Deidara era demasiado lindo, y muy emocionante. Ni siquiera eso. Obito simplemente no tenía las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía.

Porque las palabras a veces ni siquiera dicen la mitad de las cosas que sentimos. Así era en el caso del Uchiha.

Si le preguntas a Obito qué es lo que siente, él se quedaría callado, o quizás sonría, porque prefiere guardar silencio por la costumbre mala que tiene de guardarse las cosas, pero no sólo por ello, sino porque realmente no sabe describir todas las cosas maravillosas que podría sentir.

Quizás llore, y mucho. Pero aún no...

Y mientras tanto...

Deidara pensaba muchas cosas.

La aldea aquella, que por supuesto el rubio no tenía idea de que Tobi había estado viviendo ahí desde que todos creyeron que había muerto, le pareció bastante linda, era muy armoniosa, habían muchos ancianos, y niños por varios lados, y esto le recordaba a su aldea que una vez cuando niño abandonó.

Además, eso le recordaba a que una de las personas más importantes para Deidara en su niñez, fue un anciano, que actualmente es el líder de la nación de la Roca. Lo mismo pasa con Obito, aquel señor que vendía dangos, era muy importante para él!

ー Es lindo aquí. ー dijo sin más el rubio, con su rostro relajado y con un sentimiento dentro suyo que parecía ser muy tranquilizador.

Obito sonrió al escucharlo. Su voz le brindaba paz.

Le gustaba que Deidara dijera que le gustara algo o que algo le disgustara. Le encantaba su sinceridad, y daba igual si a veces lo perseguía diciendo que le daría una gran golpiza.

Deidara sin conocer muy bien otras emociones, expresaba muy bien todo lo que sentía, y aunque quisiera esconder algunas cosas, le era imposible.

" _Eres una maravilla._ " Pensaba el Uchiha, ¿cuándo se lo diría?

Si embargo, no podía aún. Y no es que no quisiera, sino porque no podía, porque Obito en el fondo de su alma estaba aterrado, no de Deidara, sino de mil cosas inexplicables.

Estaba aterrado... de repente lo único que quería era un abrazo.

ー Observe. Es ahí. ー dijo Tobi señalando de repente al puesto de dangos, donde durante gran parte de su vida había ayudado al anciano que vendía ahí.

Deidara no decía nada, sólo observaba, cada movimiento que daba Tobi, siguiendo cada paso que daba. Siguiéndolo a todas partes.

Ahora...

El verdadero problema era... ¿Cómo iba a hablarle al amigable anciano? Se supone que este conocía a la perfección a Obito, y no era cosa de llegar y decirle que se cambió el nombre y ahora es parte de un grupo de criminales, y que está enamorado de un chico muy lindo.

Aunque... quizás era más fácil de lo que todos pensaban.

ー ¡Bu... buen día! ー dijo Obito, muerto de nervios. Deidara notó esto, viéndolo de reojo.

El anciano, que no tenía visión ocular, -era ciego- reconoció en un sólo momento quién era la persona que le estaba hablando.

Porque sin que Obito se acordara muy bien, a veces cuando era más pequeño, usaba ese mismo tono de voz cuando jugaba a ser un nuevo cliente de aquel puesto de dangos cuando no venía nadie en mucho rato, por supuesto el anciano se lo tomaba muy bien y se reía de lo gracioso que podía llegar a ser Obito.

ー "¿Qué desea, humilde cliente?" ー dijo el anciano.

Y Obito recordó todo, porque recordó que esas eran las mismas palabras que el señor le decía cuando jugaban.

Y el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que estaba al descubierto.

ー Pues, verá... ¡yo...! ー dice entrecortado sacando varias monedas de uno de sus bolsillos. Algo nervioso.

Luego recordó que Deidara estaba a su lado, sentado, viéndolo, y sonriendo levemente. Lo que a Obito le hizo latir más y más el corazón, generando más nervios!

Deidara de repente notó y se dio cuenta de que simplemente Tobi no estaba muy apto para hablar de corrido.

ー Verá, señor, hmmm... ー dice Deidara esta vez, acercándose un poco más a Tobi, y este por supuesto estaba inmóvil aguantando la respiración ー ¡Queremos dangos, por favor!

Y Obito casi se muere de lo inmensamente lindo que se escuchó eso proviniendo de Deidara, porque sonó como un niño pequeño.

Entonces el señor de los dangos apenas oyó esto, hizo muchos, muchos dangos para Obito y para ese chico misterioso que se los había pedido.

Y mientras estaban ahí, Deidara no se podía ver más feliz, por supuesto no quería demostrarlo, pero no podía simplemente evitarlo, Obito estaba feliz al ver a Deidara feliz, le causaba mucha alegría verlo.

Y los dangos del literalmente viejo amigo de Obito, ¡eran los mejores del mundo! Incluso Deidara lo dijo.

Estuvieron muchos, muchos minutos ahí.

Y el rubio de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Tobi, que no comió nada de nada.

Y eso a este le pareció muy extraño, porque pensar que gastó todo su dinero en una docena de dangos sólo para él es difícil de creer, pero es real, más real que muchas cosas.

Deidara cada vez más, estaba más convencido de que Tobi le escondía algo. Algo importante.

Luego, antes de que se fueran de regreso, Obito ve distraído a Deidara mirando las nubes, entonces el Uchiha se acerca al anciano.

ー ¡Volveré pronto, señor! ー susurró a su oído el Uchiha, con su voz original. Y luego se marchó junto con su Senpai.

ー Mucha suerte, Obito. ー le dice el contrario.

¡Luego, se marcharon!

Y para tener que regresar de vuelta a la guarida, por supuesto debían caminar más y más, entonces Obito decidió tomar un atajo, ya que conocía a la perfección toda la redonda de un radio de muchos kilómetros de aquel lugar.

Y por razones muy curiosas, es que el atajo que tomarían, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Obito Uchiha, que por supuesto no era algo muy maravilloso o gigantesco como la montaña a la que fue con su Senpai en la mañana, sino que era más diminuto.

Era el turno de Obito llevar a Deidara a un lugar muy especial para él.

Un lugar que Obito había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

ー Oye Tobi. ー dice Deidara, invadiendo el silencio ー ¿Por qué no comiste nada? ー pregunta curioso, queriendo saber qué demonios pasaba de una vez.

ー Todo era para usted. ー responde Tobi sin pensarlo dos veces, y era cierto.

Deidara antes de generar un color rojo y rosado en todo su rostro, frunció su ceño, enojado. Al parecer Tobi sabía esconder perfectamente un secreto.

ー Entonces no quiero que te preocupes por mí, hmm... ー gruñó, a la defensiva. Pero en el fondo quería saber cómo reaccionaría su compañero que hace un rato le compró muchos dangos.

Quería saber qué tantas palabras se sabía ese misterioso de Tobi. Quería saber también por qué rayos ese parlanchín había hecho ese gesto tan amigable.

ー Como usted diga. ー le responde, poniendo sus manos en su nuca. Dejando en blanco a Deidara.

ー ¿Qué...?

Haciendo que se desespere sin que se notara, que se sorprendiera y que de repente sintiera un enorme nudo en su pecho, yendo hasta su garganta de la impresión, quedándose ahí el maldito nudo, transformándose en una especie de nostalgia.

Pero Deidara no caería y no se mostraría afectado.

Eso creía.

ー Bueno, sí, cierto, eso era lo que quería, hm... claro. ー pero evidentemente no era muy fácil esta vez hacerle creer a Tobi que estaba de lo más bien y que no le importaba.

Obito literalmente podía ver a través de todas las palabras que Deidara le decía.

Es como si el nudo en la garganta que sentía Deidara pudiese transmitirse a través de sus palabras, haciendo que el Uchiha lo sintiera también.

ー ¡No se alarme, era una broma, Deidara Senpai~! ー le exclama divertido.

Y mágicamente el nudo en la garganta del rubio desaparece. Y vuelve a sentirse enojado.

ー _Tch... ー_ chasquea su lengua, enojado y más rojo que antes ー Idiota... no digas tonterías, Tobi... ー y ahí estaba otra vez el chico que se sentía al descubierto otra vez, que se sentía estafado, o irritable, o todo.

Deidara siempre perdía en ese juego, donde había una competencia y de quién salía perdiendo.

Pero... ¿cuándo llegaría el momento en que Obito perdería? Quizás muy pronto...

Y llegaron al lugar que a Obito más le gustaba, no le traía recuerdos ni nada, sólo que el lugar demostraba nostalgia y felicidad a la vez.

En todo aquel bosque verde y... eternamente verde, se vio un lugar brillante y muy fascinante.

¡Era una mancha rosada en aquel bosque! Porque eran árboles de Sakura. Muchos de ellos juntos.

Tantos, como si alguien los hubiera plantado ahí.

ー ¡Pero... qué es...! ー exclamó el chico rubio, corriendo y adentrándose más a ese pequeño lugar.

Era un lugar lleno de árboles rosados. Igual que el árbol que Obito tuvo.

ー ¡Tobi! ¡Mira... este lugar! ー Deidara no podía creerlo, simplemente cubría su boca con sus dos manos, ocultando la expresión de impresión inmensa por lo lindo que le parecía el lugar, ni siquiera "lindo" era la palabra correcta para definirlo ー ¡Es como una explosión rosa en un lugar tan verde! ー Deidara de un momento a otro se olvidó de ser el chico genial y serio, y simplemente agarró a Tobi del brazo sacudiendo su cuerpo entero, llevándolo al centro del lugar.

Era un lugar lleno de felicidad. Pero lo más lindo era que...

ー ¡Sus flores caen! ー Deidara ni siquiera se preocupaba de Tobi sino en la lluvia de flores rosadas que había ahí, además, era febrero, así que sus flores caían más ー ¡Es... tan  
maravilloso! Lo estás viendo, ¿no es así, Tobi? ー sus ojos brillaban y más de una flor le cayó en la cabeza ー ¡Mira esto! ー y ahí el chico recogió flores del suelo, estaban algo marchitadas, pero de todas formas lucían como si nada les hubiera pasado ー Es como si estuviéramos en un lugar donde todo es precioso, ¿no lo crees Tobi? ー de hecho ahora sus mejillas parecían ser del mismo color que las flores.

 _Precioso_.

Precioso. Esa palabra hacía eco en su cabeza. Haciéndolo pensar en lo preciosa que puede ser la vida a veces.

La vida para Obito ahora era una lluvia de flores, con una persona brillante caminando entre esta.

ー ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? ー dice Deidara volteando a ver a Tobi.

¿Que cómo había descubierto ese lugar? La respuesta era muy simple.

ー Yo lo hice...

" _¿Qué?_ " Piensa Deidara al instante.

Y al rubio de repente se le detuvo el corazón.

ー ¿Qué...? ー dice con la boca entreabierta, mientras que las flores seguían cayendo sobre su cabeza, sobre sus hombros, y sobre el suelo.

ー Yo los planté hace años, muchos años, Senpai. Junto con el anciano que viste en la aldea. ー Deidara abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, que aún brillaban ー Este lugar estaba vacío antes. ー dijo mientras que una flor cayó sobre su mano cubierta por el guante.

Deidara de repente miró a su entorno, observando detenidamente cada árbol a la redonda, era como un camino entero con árboles a la orilla del camino.

¿¡Cómo demonios lo hizo!?

ー ¿Cómo lo...? ー Deidara de repente siente una sensación muy fuerte que lo tomó por sorpresa, fue como un disparo del que no se dio cuenta, y sólo momentos después, lo notó, pero no es un disparo por supuesto, pero es la única forma de explicar algo tan gigante que ocurre en un momento tan breve ー Tobi, entonces tú hiciste este lugar, hmm. ー Deidara estaba intentando no parecer sorprendido, mas no le resultaba.

¿Por qué Obito de repente estaba tan feliz pero tan triste a la vez?

Habían dos razones;

Es que aquel lugar transmitía pena y felicidad a la vez, de lo bonito que era. Y la otra razón era que...

Que hace solo minutos vio a Deidara, correr y caminar, dando vueltas, como si estuviera en un lugar imposible de creer, se veía hermoso, así nada más. Tan lindo, que Obito ni siquiera podía creer que él plantó muchas, muchas, muchas y muchas semillas hace años con el amigable anciano, como para que venga alguien, alguien perfecto, tan perfecto como para decir que el lugar es perfecto realmente.

Obito tenía de repente ganas de llorar pero de reír también a la vez. Quería llorar de la pura emoción.

ー Oye, Tobi... ー dice Deidara, llevándolo a un mundo maravilloso con sus palabras ー ¡Esta es una obra de arte! ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? ¡Tobi, este lugar es lo más bonito que he visto después de las explosiones que hago! ¡Mira! ー Deidara se acercó al Uchiha, sacándole una flor que se le quedó entre el cabello ー ¡Es muy linda!

ー ¿Lo es? ー Obito no podía aceptar que alguna vez él plantó el árbol de esa flor diminuta.

ー ¿Es que no la ves? ー y Deidara cubrió el agujero de su máscara naranja con flores, haciendo que su rostro quedara tapado de estas.

Y Obito se desmayó a propósito, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

Tener a Deidara así de cerca y de frente hacía que sus músculos se aflojaran y que su mente quedara lejos de él.

ー Senpai. Yo voy a hacer todos los lugares posibles solo para usted, voy a crear mundos enteros para usted. ー decía, mientras pequeñas flores caían sobre su máscara y su cuerpo entero.

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. 

ー ¡No digas esas tonterías, Tobi! ー dijo, consiguiendo que Tobi quiera decirle más tonterías.

Los corazones de ambos, y todos los pulsos que tenían, empezaron a correr velozmente, como si quisieran encontrarse en algún lugar.

ー ¡Es que te ves precioso! ¡Mírate! ー dice Tobi ー ¡Es como si usted volara aún sin sus figuras de arcilla! ー le grita ー Voy a hacer muchas cosas para que usted siga haciéndolo.

Lo mejor de todo.

Es que todo era verdad.

Deidara sonrió, por la conmoción y no solo eso, se podría decir que el lugar también le estaba causando pena y felicidad a la vez. De repente no quería nada más que llorar y reír a la vez, igual como Obito.

ー Mira las cosas... que dices... idiota. ー sus ojos estaban brillando más de lo que Deidara quería, así que se dio media vuelta, y sus ojos desprendieran lágrimas de la emoción maldita que invadía todo lo que tenía.

¡malditas emociones!

Y si tan solo el Uchiha supiera que empezó a llorar, no se lo perdonaría.

Pero al fin de todo, eran lágrimas de felicidad y pena a la vez.

ー ¡Mi Senpai! ー Obito se levanta del suelo ー ¡No importa qué, yo voy a seguirlo a donde usted vaya! ¡Estaré ahí! ー empieza a seguirlo.

ー Tonto... ー le respondía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

ー ¡Voy a hacer mundos enteros para usted! ¡Ya va a ver! ー gritaba mientras que Deidara seguía caminando en dirección a la guarida.

Obito iba a crear mundos para Deidara.

Y si es así, entonces

¡Deidara iba a pintar todos los mundos que tenía Obito!


	8. sueño despierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hay una noticia muy desconcertante, sin embargo, no todo es tan malo.

" _El amor es nada más que una simple palabra._  
 _Nadie sabe qué es en realidad. Y si lo que yo siento no es amor, entonces no sé qué será. Sólo se qué puedo verte y verte de nuevo, y sentir que me convierto en una persona mejor de la que no soy, sólo con verte. Sea amor o no, siento como si la vida fuera un sueño, donde sueño despierto."_

**_ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ_ **

Entonces, Obito Uchiha salió detrás de Deidara, caminando detrás de él. Siguiéndolo, a cualquier camino que tome. ¡Porque no dejaría que se fuera sin él!

Obito caminaba detrás de un Deidara que hacía unos minutos había dejado ir unas cuantas lágrimas debido a... ¡las tonterías que decía su compañero! Y que todas eran ciertas...

Tobi iba detrás de Deidara, caminando sobre las pisadas del rubio para inmortalizarlas... para que aquel lugar tan lindo y soñado supiera que ahí estuvo la persona que le brinda una infinita felicidad.

Tobi por supuesto, no tenía idea de que Deidara había llorado por unos cuantos segundos, y de haber sabido, habría ido directamente a abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir durante todo el resto del día en el que... aún alumbraba el sol.

¿Y por qué Deidara había llorado? Por la conmoción, emoción, impresión, y además, a Deidara le re encantan las flores de sakura, las cuales le dieron un toque más emocionante a todas las cosas que su compañero le había dicho.

Y el Uchiha no sabía de esto, no sabía que sus palabras hicieron llorar de felicidad al chico que le gusta.

Pero quizás pronto lo sabría.

ー ¡Mi Senpai~! ー decía un Tobi que iba a paso rápido, justo detrás del rubio ー Todo lo que digo es verdad, ¿Quiere que se lo repita? ¡Tobi podría repetirlo y demostrarlo sin parar hasta que...! ー " _sepas lo mucho que te adoro_ " pensaba el Uchiha, pero prefería no decirlo aún ー ...Hasta que se convenza de que es lo más lindo.

Sí, así estaba mejor. Ya que Tobi no quería declararse aún y correr el riesgo de que Deidara lo odie y que diga que está interesado en alguien más, o que nunca se fijaría en él... ¿pero en el fondo, qué tan malo puede ser?

Pero... en la mente de Deidara corrían cosas completamente diferentes, y ni siquiera el mismo chico quería admitirlo. Pero al menos era consciente de que algo pasaba, algo muy curioso y explosivo. Y cuando se trata de algo explosivo, es una gran señal.

Deidara estaba demasiado emocionado, confundido y sensible como para querer hablar acerca de lo que sentía.

Aunque Deidara nunca hablaba de lo que sentía, puede que sí lo hacía, pero sólo cuando estaba muy enfadado, fastidiado o cansado.

ー Tobi, no sabes lo que dices. ー Deidara no quería admitir que sentía y creía que todo lo que le decía su compañero enmascarado era verdad, además, quería ver si es que este persistía y si reiteraba lo que hace minutos atrás dijo.

Por supuesto y sin pensarlo dos veces, Obito no se rendía.

Quizás le dolía que el rubio pensara que nada de lo que decía era verdad, y sí, le dolía. Pero si este quería que dijera una vez más que haría un centenar de cosas sólo por él, entonces lo haría.

Y es que Deidara también estaba siendo realista, ya que Tobi en tan solo un día, siente un millón de cosas, y eso para cualquiera no puede ser cierto. Pero no siempre es así.

Para Obito cualquier cosa puede ser posible o cualquier cosa puede ser cierta.

Puede enamorarse en un par de segundos, y así nada más. Hay personas que se enamoran de alguien sin haberlo visto aún. Todo es posible.

ー ¿¡Qué!? ー exclamó, agarrando su cabello con ambas manos ー ¡Todo lo que digo es real! ¡Se lo aseguro!

Deidara no le respondió nada más. Hablar de tonterías como las que decía Tobi hacía que se pusiera nervioso, pero por alguna misteriosa razón también le hacía muy feliz.

Y para cambiar el tema, Deidara iba a hablar de otra cosa.

ー Hnmm... ー aclaró su garganta ー Oye Tobi... ehh... ー ese era el problema, no sabía de qué hablar ー ¿Te gustaría...

ー ¡Sí! ー gritó Tobi por otro lado, interrumpiendo lo que su senpai iba a decir.

Deidara dejó pasar esto, y se lo preguntaría una vez más. Sólo una.

ー ¿Qué te parece sí después...

ー ¡Pero claro! ー dice su irritante compañero con máscara, haciendo semi-enojar a Deidara.

ー ¡OYE! ー gritó el rubio ー ¡Déjame terminar, idiota! ー dice, mirando al Uchiha, que estaba unos pasos atrás.

Obito por supuesto estaba viendo cómo se enojaba este.

ー Como usted diga, Senpai. ー dice caminando hacia él, quedando al lado de este ー Lo escucho con mucho gusto.

Al decir esto, el rubio se sintió un tanto genial, o quizás muy genial. Y sonríe, porque sentirse genial era una situación para sonreír también.

ー Hmm, verás, estaba pensando en...

ー ¿Mí? ー y al decir esto, a Deidara ya se le notaban las venas por el enojo, pero decidió darle otro oportunidad.

ー No, Tobi. ー dijo resaltando ambas palabras, sobre todo su _nombre_ , "Tobi" ー Estaba pensando en qu...

ー ¿En mí? ー dice Obito Uchiha esperando a que Deidara explotara del enojo.

Lo que más le molestaba a Deidara no era el hecho de que Tobi lo estaba molestando sin parar y sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, sino que su compañero enmascarado estaba caminando lo más tranquilo, como si estuviera seguro de que todo lo que dice es cierto.

Le enojaba mucho. Pero quizás Tobi estaba en lo cierto, ¡estaba pensando en él! Y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

ー ¡NO, EGOCÉNTRICO! ー gritó enojado, y pareciera como si todo su cabello se erizara por el enojo ー ¡ESTABA PENSANDO EN...!

ー ¡No tiene que repetirlo, Senpai! ¡Ya sé que está pensando en mí! ー y Obito Uchiha estando detrás de la máscara, estaba comprimiendo las ganas de reír.

Pero en el fondo, Obito estaba simplemente bromeando.

Porque jamás se le ocurriría que alguien estaría pensando en él, así como él pensaba en los demás, o incluso así como pensaba en Deidara. Y lo que sí era cierto es que le gustaba bromear de esa forma...

ー ¡TÚ, NECIO! ー estuvo a punto de estallar de una vez por todas, pero prefirió no hacerlo además, Tobi le había comprado dangos sólo para él hace un rato ー Hmm... ー expresa Deidara, apretando los dientes completamente harto de las tonterías que decía Tobi ー Olvídalo. No te diré nada. ー se cruzó de brazos, mientras que siguió caminando ー Sal de mi vista, Tobi, no quiero verte de nuevo, y si vuelvo a verte, te mato.

Y siguió caminando, en dirección a la guarida, dejando a Obito atrás.

Obito al escuchar estas palabras, sí, le dolió.

Fue como si hubiesen tomado su corazón y lo hubiesen apretado con mucha fuerza sólo por un instante.

Pero de todas formas, al Uchiha no se le ocurrió nada más que usar su técnica especial y desaparecer, literalmente desaparecer.

Por supuesto no podría ser posible que Obito dejara solo a su Senpai, caminando solo o algo. Simplemente reapareció en un lugar muy lejano donde no pudiera visualizarlo.

Y si a Obito se le ocurrió desaparecer de veras de la vista de Deidara, es porque planeaba otra locura. Otra más.

Se le ocurrió una locura no tan extrema, pero de todas formas contaba como una locura, ya que iba a desaparecer por unos minutos nada más.

Mientras tanto...

Deidara se encontraba caminando desde hace unos tres minutos, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañero. Ya que estaba enojado con este. El rubio se enojaba por cosas muy sencillas, era muy fácil hacerlo enojar.

Sobre todo si se trataba de Tobi...

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, de todas formas volteó para ver al Uchiha una vez más...

Y Tobi no estaba por ningún lado.

Y esta vez era Deidara al que le apretaban fuertemente el corazón.

ー Oye, Tobi. ー dice en un tono alto, nervioso, mirando a todos lados, pero no estaba por ninguno de estos, incluso miró hacia el cielo, y nada.

De repente se sintió solo, pensó que Tobi se había enojado con él por pedirle que se fuera... pero no era así. Se sintió culpable.

Pero como recordó que hace momentos estaba enojado con el Uchiha, entonces se dio media vuelta, cruzando sus brazos, enojado de nuevo. 

Sí, estaba molesto, y a pesar de que le pidió que se perdiera de su vista, no se habría esperado a que Tobi realmente desapareciera.

Deidara era de esas personas contradictorias que le piden a alguien que se vaya al infierno, pero que en realidad quieren decir que se queden con él.

De esas personas que decían "te odio", pero que significaba lo contrario, pero solo aveces.

ー Tobi, maldito, nadie lo quiere aquí, hmm. ー y ahí estaba, contradiciéndose, mientras se quejaba, pateando las pequeñas piedras que se le cruzaban, y con la mirada pegada al suelo.

Estaba tan concentrado en el suelo y en las piedras que estaban sobre este, que no se dio cuenta de que el que se situaba al frente suyo a unos pasos era... Obito, o quizás Tobi, ni siquiera el mismo Uchiha sabía quién era.

ー ¡Senpai! ー gritó un Tobi a unos cuantos metros al frente del rubio.

¿Y qué era lo que traía en sus manos?

ー ¿Ah? ー expresó un rubio distraído, alzando la mirada.

ー ¿Me ha echado de menos? ー y corrió hacia él.

Deidara se sentía aliviado de que Tobi no se haya enojado con él, y por alguna razón, ya no se sentía solo.

ー Pero... qué... ー dice con una leve sonrisa formada en su rostro. Pero luego recuerda que estaba muy enojado con él hace minutos, retoma su enojo, además de haberlo dejado solo ー ¡Dónde estabas! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué desapareces!?

ー Esto es para usted. ー dice Tobi acercándose, mostrándole una flor de cerezo de esas que vieron hace menos de diez minutos en aquella lluvia infinita de flores ー Vi que le gustaron. ー dicho esto, el Uchiha pone la flor sobre las manos del rubio.

Deidara estaba sin palabras. Nunca se lo pudo haber imaginado.

ー ¿Fuiste a buscar una de ellas? ー Deidara sabía perfectamente que su compañero desde luego había ido a buscar una flor de aquellas que tanto le gustaron, pero de todas formas lo preguntó, porque no podía creerlo...

ー Claro que sí. ー dijo Obito, viendo lo lindo que Deidara se veía, como siempre ー Si no puede creerlo, déjeme ir a buscar un millón más de ellas, le aseguro de que no me tardo nada.

ー No, puedo creerlo perfectamente... ー y Deidara sonríe, sonríe sinceramente, a Obito le cautivó esa sonrisa

Esa sonrisa. Era inexplicable, de repente y sin saber cómo, quieres convertirte en alguien mejor, en una buena persona con tan solo mirar cómo la persona que más quieres sonríe.

ー Gracias, idiota. ー dijo Deidara, y dicho esto, estaba rojo, era un tono rojo y una rosa como la flor, un color que cubría su rostro.

¿Deidara dijo _gr_ _acias_? Y es que Obito no podía estar más feliz. ¡Y lo hizo sonreír! Ahora el que estaba sin palabras era... Obito Uchiha. Es que estaba casi paralizado.

Era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

Le llegó al alma.

Tanto que ahora quería abrazarlo de por vida y hacerlo sonreír de esa misma manera. Pero tenía miedo de que Deidara se enojara y borrara esa sonrisa tan apreciable. Así que prefirió no hacer nada, solo por aquella vez, porque valía la pena.

Luego, los dos miembros de Akatsuki continuaron caminando hacia la guarida, el ambiente era suave, era pacífico, era como respirar vida en vez de aire, era muy tranquilo, sobre todo para Deidara, que aún tenía la flor en sus manos, como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo, como si no quedara más que esa flor.

Luego de haber caminado durante muchos minutos, llegaron a la guarida. Y a esa hora, era más de medio día, mucho más de medio día.

Y luego, cuando llegaron a la guarida, Deidara fue directamente a su habitación...

" _Este tipo, es muy extravagante..._ " pensaba el rubio, sentándose en su cama que estaba sin hacer aún.

" _Quizás deba darle algo también, hmm.._." se decía a sí mismo, mirando la flor que hace unos pequeños momentos le dio Tobi, era linda.

ー ¡Ya sé! ー pensó en voz alta el rubio, saltando de la cama ー De seguro le va a gusta mi arte, hmmm, así es~ ー se sentó en una silla todo dichoso y a gusto, abriendo las bocas de sus manos y moldeando... arcilla, que estaba en un pequeño saco.

Deidara iba a darle una figura a Tobi.

Ya que hoy le había comprado unos doce dangos, lo había llevado a un lindo lugar lleno de árboles rosa, y le había dado esa flor. Y no sólo eso.

Era la primera vez que Deidara le obsequiaba una figura a alguien... nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Nunca antes.

Pero ahora haría una gran excepción, solo por Tobi.

Mientras que por otro lado... ¿dónde estaba el Uchiha?

Obito se había quedado afuera de la guarida en esa enorme especie de terraza donde alumbraba el sol, aunque las pocas nubes habían logrado taparlo por esta vez.

Obito se sentó al borde de esta, dejando sus pies suspendidos.

¿En qué estará pensando? Es un misterio. Obito siempre ha sido un misterio. Más aún para Deidara.

Pero en el fondo, si te das cuenta de cómo podría ser Obito, te das cuenta de que en el fondo siempre ha sido una persona sencilla, y a la vez muy extravagante, tal y como lo pensó Deidara.

Deidara también era un misterio.

ー Hey. ー dice un Zetsu apareciendo repentinamente desde aquel suelo casi flotante.

Por supuesto Obito Uchiha se asustó, de un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y sacó un kunai de su bolsillo apenas escuchó las palabras de su amigo.

Era una reacción involuntaria de Obito, y algo graciosa para el bicolor de Zetsu.

ー Oye, no tienes que pensar siempre en que voy a liquidarte por la espalda. ー dice la parte blanca de Zetsu.

ー Lo siento. ー el Uchiha guarda el kunai, volviendo a sentarse ー Podrías no siempre aparecer repentinamente.

Como es de esperar, Obito usa su tono de voz real cuando Deidara no está.

ー **En fin** **, pensaba en algo**. ー dice este otro, sentándose también.

ー ¿En mí? ー y en ese momento el Uchiha se acuerda de la vez en que molestó a Deidara hace casi una hora diciéndole lo mismo.

ー **No, no, verás...** ー ese Zetsu negro era muy aburrido en el fondo ー **¿Tú recuerdas cuando es tu cumpleaños?** ー esa era una pregunta bastante curiosa por parte de alguien que se supone que es parte de una organización criminal muy conocida por todos.

ー ¿Qué?

Lo peor es que Obito no se acordaba muy bien de cuándo era su cumpleaños, sólo se acordaba de que había nacido en febrero, ¿y qué mes era ese en el que estaban?

ー **Sí, yo tampoco, creo que tengo unos quinientos años.** ー eso sí era raro, pero cierto, Zetsu era un anciano en el fondo.

ー ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ー le dice, intentando no sonreír demasiado a lo que dijo acerca de que tenía cinco siglos de vida, y la verdad es que podía llegar a ser gracioso.

ー **Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Obito.**

Y ahí Obito comprendió por qué le hizo semejante pregunta.

" _Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Obito."_ Resonaban esas palabras en su cabeza... y es que no lo podía creer, ni siquiera él se acordaba.

ー **Feliz cumpleaños.**

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Celebrar? No era mala idea, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada de ánimo ni ganas de ello. 

ー **Konan consiguió papeles tuyos hace días, y ahí decía tu fecha de nacimiento, no pienses que te he estado viendo desde que naciste, porque no es así.**

ー Gracias. ー le devolvió, así nada más.

" _¡Qué! Es mi cumpleaños, ¿cuántos cumpliré?_ " Esas eran las palabras llenas de entusiasmo que surgían dentro de la mente de Obito en secreto.

ー ... ¿Gracias? ¿Nada más? ー esta vez dijo Zetsu blanco.

ー ¿Qué más podría hacer? ー exactamente esa era la pregunta, no había nada que hacer ー Quizás me vaya y moleste a Deidara en un rato más... o quizás...

" _O quizás..._ " piensa Tobi.

Quizás a este se le había ocurrido otra locura. De la que quizás se arrepentiría.

ー ¿Quizás? ー le pregunta Zetsu.

ー Iré a la aldea de la hoja. ー sonríe por detrás de la máscara.

Porque lo que planeaba en el fondo era ver a Rin y decirle que no estaba más feliz de verla, y que le gustaba alguien más. Y que hoy cumplía años... ¿qué más le diría? Quizás nada más.

Aunque no iba a decirle que era un criminal o algo.

Ver si es que Rin había cambiado en algo.

ー No haré nada estúpido, Zetsu senpai, ¡¡Volveré en cinco minutos~!! ー dijo esta vez Tobi, y sin escuchar ninguna opinión por parte de Zetsu, desaparece en un segundo.

ー Oye...ー y para cuando dijo esto, Obito ya había desaparecido.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer esta vez? Nadie lo sabía.

ー ¡Oye, tú! ー grita un Deidara saliendo de su habitación, refiriéndose a Zetsu ー ¿Dónde está Tobi? ¡Le hice esto! ー dice orgulloso señalando una figura de arcilla que tenía en mano ー Hmm, aunque no explota... así que no es tan artística como las que suelo hacer. ¡Pero es arte, porque lo hice yo!

Zetsu miraba a Deidara sin saber qué decir.

ー **¿Ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños para él? Puede que le guste**. ー dice Zetsu con poca imaginación.

Lo que Zetsu no sabía es que Deidara no tenía idea de que hoy era el cumpleaños de su compañero Tobi.

" _¿Cumpleaños?_ " Se pregunta el rubio, sorprendido.

ー ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños? ー se acerca a Zetsu ー ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ese molestoso de Tobi? Hmm... ー dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

ー **Porque ni siquiera él se acordaba.** ー eso era cierto.

Deidara pensó esto dos veces. 

ー ¿Cuántos años cumple? ー preguntó curioso.

ー Unos... ー no tenía idea, quizás más de veinte o más de treinta, pero, ¿desde cuándo tiene que responder preguntas? ー Dos. ー y no dijo nada más.

Deidara se quedó viéndolo con una ceja levantada, hasta que razonó de que ese tipo no tenía idea tampoco.

ー Maldición, entonces... ¡Debo ir a buscarlo, dime a dónde fue! ー Deidara ya se estaba hartando de lo reservado y callado que era Zetsu, ya estaba extrañando lo parlanchín que era Tobi.

ー Verás...

Y a muchos, muchos kilómetros de la guarida, se situaba Obito Uchiha.

Haber llegado a esa enorme aldea había sido muy fácil, llegó en un sólo minuto.

Ahora estaba pensando en cómo iba a atravesar ese campo de energía imaginario que se supone que advierte que un intruso ha llegado.

Eso también fue fácil, era muy fácil hacer que su cuerpo entero dejara de ser sólido y simplemente caminar hasta pasar por ese campo imaginario.

Obito estaba un tanto feliz de que iba a ver a Rin. O quizás no la vería. ¿Quién sabe?

Dejó la capa de Akatsuki detrás de un árbol, así los de la aldea no iban a querer aniquilarlo al ver las nubes rojas de la organización.

Y finalmente, dio un salto inimaginable y cayó de pie sobre un callejón diminuto, habían niños solamente, los cuales no le prestaron atención al Tobi que había reaparecido mágicamente en frente de sus ojos.

Luego, Obito ubicó la torre del Hokage.

Y bastó una sola mirada para que Obito nuevamente usara el kamui para desaparecer y reaparecer dentro de la torre, por supuesto no en la oficina del Hokage para no levantar tantas sospechas.

Y al entrar, no habían ni siquiera guaridas por ese pasillo estrecho. Sólo puertas y más puertas.

Obito no se sacó la máscara, porque prefirió ocultar su rostro.

Así que se armó de valentía y caminó hasta la oficina del Hokage.

Luego, tocó tres veces.

ー Adelante. ー se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

A lo que Tobi tímidamente entró, sin darse cuenta de que estaba más que nervioso.

ー Bu-buen...

ー Qué quieres y quién eres, date prisa que tengo mucho papeleo. ー la que parecía ser la Hokage estaba tan ocupada viendo pilas de papeles que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que había entrado.

ー Eh, verá, quiero...

ー ¡Señora Tsunade! ー entró otra mujer por la puerta, bastante agitada, tenía el pelo negro, y un cerdito en sus brazos ー Me dice que _viene en camino_ , porque está entrenando.

ー Muchas gracias, Shizune. ー dice la Hokage, sosteniendo una taza de té ー Ahora tú, dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? ー bebió de la taza de té y miró al enmascarado que estaba todo tembloroso.

ー Vine a ver a Rin Nohara, soy amigo de ella. ー usó su voz real, por supuesto.

ー ¿Rin? ¿Nohara? No he oído de ella. ー al escuchar esto, Obito quedó perplejo ー Aunque no te preocupes, yo me olvido de todo. ー sonrió alegre ー Shizune, busca en la lista de papeles, de la letra "N".

ー Sí, mi señora. ー la mujer con el cerdito va directamente a una especie de mueble donde hay miles, miles de papeles, y saca una gran carpeta de la letra N ー Hmm, Nohara Rin, ¡La encontré! ー dice Shizune, sacando un papel viejo, muy viejo y desgastado.

Obito estaba apretando los puños.

ー A ver, veamos si me acuerdo... ー Tsunade recibe el papel, lo observa por un momento, y mira a Obito, y se queda en silencio...

Un largo silencio.

ー ¿Qué ocurre, Señora? ー pregunta Shizune.

ー Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ella. La vi hace mucho tiempo. ー dice la Hokage, entregándole el papel a Obito.

ー ¿Por qué aparece una fotografía muy vieja de ella? ー dice Obito curioso, viendo la foto de perfil de Rin.

Luego salía su nombre completo. Su naturaleza de chakra. Sus padres. Su equipo en el que estaban Minato, Obito y Kakashi. Luego su fecha de nacimiento.

Y luego... fallecimiento.

ー ¿Fallecimiento? ー dice el Uchiha intentando no borrar la sonrisa que tenía antes, esa sonrisa que iba a permanecer por el resto del día, estaba intentando no borrarla.

Y Tsunade lo observaba apenada, en silencio. Aunque no tenía idea de si en realidad tenia rostro o no. Y Obito sintió como si se quedara inmóvil, sintió un frío recorrer desde su espalda hacia todo su cuerpo.

Y luego en el papel, decía lo último... La causa de muerte.

Y ahí aparecía nada más ni nada menos que una cuchilla relámpago, por Kakashi. El que una vez fue su amigo.

ー ¿Esto es real? ー su voz se escuchó más grave de lo normal, y apretó sus dientes para evitar gritar.

ー Lo siento mucho, ella ya no está aquí. ー hizo una pausa, viendo su máscara ー Llegas tarde. ー dice Tsunade, sacando una hoja de papel ー Por cierto, no me haz dicho tu nombre, para anotarlo. ー dice, sospechando de ese tipo, viendo a Shizune de reojo, y viendo a Tobi también ー Tampoco me dijiste de dónde eres ni de cómo entraste.

Tobi pensó en que... ¿servirá de algo decir su nombre? Sostenía el papel con fuerzas. No tenía sentido decir su nombre. 

Obito miraba la foto de Rin. Ni siquiera se despidió. Respiró profundo. Entonces Obito pensó en que lo mejor era regresar a la organización. 

Retrocedió cautelosamente. Tsunade cada vez sospechaba de ese tipo.

Pero antes de que todo ocurriera, tocan a la puerta, tres veces.

ー Ahí debió haber llegado, Señora Tsunade. ー dice Shizune, interrumpiendo el silencio en el que estaban ー ¡Adelante!

Y el que entra no es nadie más que Kakashi, con sus manos en los bolsillos y un ojo tapado.

Y Obito lo vio, al pasar los años, estaba igual que siempre. Y en realidad, ¿cuántos años han pasado?

ー Llegas tarde. ー la Hokage dirigió su mirada a Kakashi ー Al fin llegaste. ー dice Tsunade, buscando en un cajón con más papeles, olvidándose de que había un miembro de Akatsuki parado en frente de ella, sin saber que era de Akatsuki.

Nadie se imaginaría que ese chico sería de Akatsuki.

ー Me tardé, ya sabes por que siempre me tardo. ー hablo el ninja con cabello plateado, pasando por al lado de Obito sin saber que era Obito. Sin siquiera mirarlo, ni nada. En eso no ha cambiado en nada.

Obito estaba temblando. Estaba quemándose y congelándose a la vez por dentro, no existía una sensación más horrible.

Obito volvió a leer el papel de Rin. Para ver si es que se lo había imaginado. Pero sin importar cuántas veces lo leyera, decía _Kakashi Hatake_ en su causa de muerte

Obito simplemente caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

Sin hablar, sin despedirse, simplemente salió de la oficina. Luchando por no hacer un escándalo y destruir todo y a todos.

ー ¡Oye, no puedes llevarte el papel! ー grita Shizune, aún sosteniendo al pequeño cerdito.

Obito no hace nada más que entregarlo, sin decir una sola palabra. Ni una sola. Tsunade miraba de reojo al tipo, recibiendo el papel.

Lo único que quería era huir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Y luego el Uchiha salió corriendo, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, lo que lo hacía más sospechoso aún.

Al llegar al pasillo, Obito utilizó el Kamui... pero no se dio cuenta de que Kakashi habia estado viéndolo al realizar esta técnica.

Pero eso no importaba ahora

Obito llegó hasta donde había dejado su capa, y la recogió, y salió corriendo, salió lejos, corriendo a la deriva, a donde sea que lo lleve el camino.

A donde sea.

ー ¡MALDICIÓN! ー deja ir todo en ese grito, gritaba dentro de la máscara.

Seguía corriendo, pasando entre medio de los árboles, saltando sobre uno de estos y lego llegando otra vez al suelo, entonces siguió corriendo, no importaba a dónde.

Obito ni siquiera se puso la capa de Akatsuki antes de haber salido corriendo, simplemente la sostenía en la mano.

ー Maldita sea. ー se detuvo al correr, recobrando la respiración ー ¿Por qué? ー recuerda a Kakashi entrar por esa puerta, al asesino de la chica que cuando niño le gustaba.

Le dolió. A Obito de repente se le ocurrió la locura seguramente más grande de todas, iba a hacer pedazos esa aldea. Haría desaparecer todo. No podía ser difícil. Es probable que hayan ninjas persiguiéndolo porque su apariencia y su llegada al lugar sí que fueron misteriosas.

Obito fácilmente puede hacer polvo un lugar como ese, puede destruir todo lo que queda a la redonda, todo, todo, todo, con un sólo chasquido de dedos, puede absorberlo todo y llevarlo a una dimensión donde haya dolor, sufrimiento, y donde haya un fuego tan ardiente como lo son la mayoría de sus jutsus.

Pero luego, Obito recobró la compostura y pensó... ¿qué sentido tiene destruir el mundo entero su quiere? Pensó en que hacer tal estupidez sería inútil.

Tobi respiró profundamente y siguió corriendo, no quería usar otra vez el kamui, quería irse corriendo.

La máscara oscura y estrecha le hacía recordar lo incómoda que era, mucho más aún al respirar agitado.

Obito corrió y corrió por varios minutos sin parar a toda velocidad en dirección a la guarida, ya faltaba una hora para llegar si seguía corriendo, pero, se detuvo de golpe. Sus pies se detuvieron cansados sobre el césped verdoso y viejo.

Había sido mala idea ir de regreso a la aldea. Pero, tuvo que absorber esa emoción negativa y llevarla a otra dimensión.

Tobi se mantuvo quieto por varios segundos, pensó en ir a ver a Deidara, ir a verlo y ver lo feliz que es al crear esculturas de arcilla. Seguramente eso era lo mejor de la vida ahora. Ya no importaba nada, ni su nombre, ni Kakashi, Rin, ni nadie.

Estuvo viendo el cielo, ya era muy tarde.

Era tarde, pero no para comenzar de nuevo.

ー ¡Ahí estabas! ー dice un Deidara sobre una enorme, ultra enorme figura de arcilla, era otro pájaro...

Obito retoma la cordura y dirige su mirada hacia la persona más resplandeciente del mundo, era la única que quedaba en ese mundo.

Al ver a Deidara, sintió un alivio enorme.

Sintió que debía abrazarlo, fuertemente. Cómo quería ir y abrazarlo.

No lo dejaría solo por ningún motivo.

Para que Deidara no muera, y su belleza siga siendo eterna.

ー ¡¡Tobi, no desaparezcas más de esa manera!! ー ya estaba enojado ー ¡Idiota! ¡Zetsu no quería decirme donde estabas! ー gritaba enojado como de costumbre, y el que estaba al lado de Deidara era Zetsu, que le dijo todo el camino para que llegara hasta donde estaban ー ¡Pero lo obliqué! Jejejé~ ー dice sonriendo orgulloso, frunciendo el ceño. 

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

ー Deidara. ー dice Obito. Intentando sonar como de costumbre, porque ahora lo único que le quedaba a Obito era Deidara.

Luego, el Senpai de Tobi baja del pájaro, cayendo de pie.

ー Tobi, hmmm... ー decía mirando a un Tobi agitado.

" _¿Cuál será tu expresión en tu rostro ahora? Hmmm..._ " se decía el rubio mentalmente.

ー **Lo siento, me obligó a decirle dónde estabas.** ー dijo Zetsu un tanto pensativo mirando a su amigo.

Obito estaba intentando olvidar todo lo que pensó hace unos momentos.

Estaba intentando olvidar toda la basura de la que se enteró hace un minuto.

Intentando borrar todo lo malo que tenía.

ー Senpai. ー dice, su voz estaba como de costumbre, su voz tenía que permanecer estable.

ー Feliz cumpleaños, Tobi. ー Deidara vuelve a sonreír, y Obito sintió que volvía a ser el niño llorón desde hace años, muchos años, porque quería irse a llorar sin que nadie lo molestara como solía hacerlo de niño ー ¡Y te hice un regalo! Como dijiste que te gusta mi arte, entonces no se me ocurrió hacer algo más que una figura.

Deidara se acercó y le entregó un pequeño pájaro echo de arcilla, era como un canario, uno muy pacífico y feliz.

Zetsu notó algo extraño en Obito. Pero por supuesto no iba a delatarlo en frente del mocoso explosivo que le gustaba.

ー Estoy feliz. ー dice conteniendo las ganas de gritar, de dolor y emoción enorme ー Deidara, ¡estoy tan feliz! ー y entonces deja ir sus gritos de esa manera ー ¡Soy el más feliz de todos, Deidara!

El dolor se transformaba en alegría. Si quería alejar la pena, entonces debía reemplazarla por alegría. Nada fácil por cierto.

Deidara era la alegría para Obito.

Y corrió y lo abrazó. 

ー ¡¡El mejor regalo fue conocerlo, Senpai!! ー dice, escondiendo su rostro en el estómago de Deidara como lo suele hacer siempre.

Deidara pensó que le haría cosquillas, pero no, Tobi permaneció en silencio, y cada vez lo abrazaba más fuerte con sus brazos.

Inlcuso se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando levemente.

Y ahí Deidara se dio cuenta de que algo le había pasado a Tobi.

ー Si quieres te hago muchas otras figuras, grandísimo idiota.

ー Suena increíble, de verdad. ー alzó la mirada y vio a Deidara, que sonreía aún ー No deje de sonreír.

Esas palabras de nuevo. Que hacían enojar al rubio pero que a la vez le revolvían los pensamientos.

ー ¡¡Oye, no digas tonterías, Tobi!! Hmmm... ー pensó en zafarse del agarre de su compañero, pero luego recordó que no lo conseguiría, así que pensó en otra cosa ー Hey, estaba pensando en que...

ー ¿En mí? ー dice Tobi, volviendo a molestarlo como lo hizo hace una hora.

Quizás Obito estaba en lo cierto.

Este no sabía qué era el amor, pero al ver a Deidara, brotaba una emoción muy grande junto con una sensación de querer ser una mejor persona, de querer convertirse en alguien bueno.

Y si eso no era amor, ¿qué más podía ser?

Deidara y Obito sentían que la vida era un sueño, donde los dos soñaban despiertos.

Si eso no es amor ¿qué más podía ser?

" _Míralo, pobre diablo, es feliz._ " Pensaba Zetsu. " ** _Si no es eso, ¿qué más puede ser?_** "

La vida podía pasar de ser un enorme caos a ser un enorme sueño

Donde sueñas despierto. Como cuando eran niños.


	9. yo lo amo más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muchos abrazos. y de vez en cuando, miraban hacia el cielo.

_"_ _Escuché una vez, que si veías a alguien y tu corazón empezaba a palpitar muy fuertemente, tus manos temblaban, y tus hombros se apretaban, era porque eso no era amor. Y que cuando de verdad conocías al amor de tu vida, sentías paz, tranquilidad, calma, no angustia, miedo, ni ansiedad._ "

**_ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ_ **

Tobi abrazaba a Deidara. Deidara abrazaba a Tobi.

Zetsu negro y Zetsu blanco ya se habían ido de inmediato. Este prefirió no ver ese abrazo eterno entre su amigo y el chico explosivo de la organización.

Y lamentablemente, el pájaro gigante de arcilla en el que habían llegado el rubio y Zetsu, había explotado levemente. ¿Cómo iban a regresar ahora? Caminado muchos kilómetros. Otra vez.

Luego de eso, Deidara empezó a notar que Tobi seguía en la misma posición, hundiendo más y más su máscara sobre su estómago.

El abrazo parecía una gran eternidad, y Deidara odia las cosas eternas.

Aunque un abrazo corto y efímero como una explosión no era lo que él habría preferido.

ー Oye Tobi. ー frunció el ceño mirándolo hacia abajo, viendo su corto cabello negro.

Le pareció _lindo_ que su cabello fuera levemente puntiagudo y negro.

" _Lindo... hmm._ " Pensó Deidara. Y al pensar esto, los nervios llegan a todas partes y carcomen todos sus sentidos. Haciendo que su rostro arda y de repente en lo más hondo brote un sentimiento de euforia, alegría, y explosiones.

ー Tobi, suéltame ahora, o ya verás que te aniquilaré. ー decía el rubio intentando zafarse de su compañero que estaba, otra vez, pegado a él, a punto de hacerle cosquillas en la panza como a Deidara tanto le molestaba, pero le hacía reír ー Ya te di el regalo de cumpleaños, hmm, ahora quítate. ー " _Lindo_ " recuerda eso que apenas hace unos segundos se le vino a la mente, maldición ー TOBI...

Obito estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras de su Senpai, pero no quería hacerle caso, lo seguía teniendo abrazado. Era como una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, de esa que a Pain y a Konan tanto les gusta.

Deidara podía ser muy hablador y todo un bocón a veces, pero el Uchiha veía paz entre todas sus palabras, sus gestos, su manera de mirar, caminar, todo. Obito de alguna manera veía calma en Deidara. Calma eterna.

ー Lo siento Senpai, estoy pegado a usted. Así que no hay opción, tendré que llevármelo en brazos durante todo el camino. ー dijo despegando su rostro de la barriga explosiva de Deidara, y viendo su expresión y sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza y nervios.

Deidara desde luego que arrugó su frente y frunció el ceño ante semejante propuesta del parlanchín, empalagoso, dulzarrón y pegajoso de Tobi.

ー ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡OYE!! ー por más que grita, no sirve de nada.

Y así Obito empezó a caminar, dando saltos, brincos con Deidara en brazos.

ー _Wuuuooo~_ ー expresaba el Uchiha, girando o dando enormes saltos ー ¡Déjeme llevarlo así esta vez, es mi cumpleaños!

ー ¡AH! ¡Te dije que no, hmmm! ー al decir esto Deidara con sus manos intenta empujar y apartar a Tobi de sí mismo, llevando una de sus manos a la máscara naranja de su compañero, y empujando su rostro.

ー ¡ _O-ouch_! ー Tobi sin embargo no soltaba a Deidara por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia ー ¡Sé que en el fondo usted no me odia Senpai! ¡Solo que no lo sabe aún~! ー expresaba mientras que sentía toda la presión del empuje de Deidara con sus manos, en su nariz a través de la máscara.

ー Tú... ¡Idiota! ー Deidara no se daba cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y de que estaba cada vez más rojo como un tomate ー ¡Te morderé si no me sueltas, hm! ー y el rubio abre las bocas de sus manos, en señal de que va a atacar a su "oponente", quizás mordiéndolo o algo similar.

ー ¡No me importa! ー dice Tobi sonriendo enormemente detrás de la máscara viendo a Deidara al cual seguía sujetando, mientras caminaba o brincaba, dando giros por todo el camino ー Nada me haría más feliz~.

Deidara para no sonreír de ninguna manera, producto de todas las tonterías que decía Tobi, este se muerde la lengua, su propia lengua.

ー Hmm... ー gruñía, mientras que debido a los giros que daba su compañero, su cabello largo se desordenaba ー Morirás. ー susurró Deidara, y en ese instante se le ocurre una idea, sacó arcilla de su bolsito cautelosamente, puesto que sus manos se demoraban cierta cantidad de tiempo en moldear la arcilla.

Tobi no dejó de lado este detalle y estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos que hacía Deidara.

¿Debería decirle que ya sabía que quería explotarlo en mil pedazos? ¿O simplemente no decir nada y fingir que no está ocurriendo nada?

Obito escogió la segunda opción, porque a Deidara le gustaban las explosiones, lo hacían felizmente feliz.

Así que simplemente siguió caminando, dando giros de vez en cuando. Sin soltarlo.

El Senpai mientras tanto estaba preparando la arcilla, mirando muy enojado a Tobi, pero por alguna razón seguía mordiendo su lengua, nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle aparte de insultarle o gritarle.

ー ¿Qué ocurre si te quito la máscara? ー preguntó Deidara de repente sin ningún aviso.

Tobi dejó de caminar de golpe ante esas palabras.

Y recordó por qué usa una máscara tan extraña como esa. La verdad es que no quería pensar en eso.

Deidara sentía toda la curiosidad del mundo. Quería saber quién era ese parlanchín de Tobi, quería ver la cara de la persona que le decía tantas cosas como las que suele decirle su compañero en este último día. Deidara estaba buscando razones para enamorarse de alguien como Tobi. O quizás no existían razones, simplemente existía ese sentimiento por existir.

El sentimiento de amor, no necesita razones para existir, debe existir porque simplemente existe.

¿Debería arrancarle la máscara, justo ahora, para salir corriendo con ella y verle la cara a Tobi? Quizás no sea una mala idea.

Sentía un poco de nervios al pensar en eso.

Obito también sentía muchos nervios.

Pero en el fondo esos nervios desaparecían y se transformaban en tranquilidad para ambos, lo dos.

ー Oye. ー reiteró Deidara, ya que su extraño compañero no le había contestado.

ー Inténtelo, Senpai, y se arrepentirá para el resto de la vida. ー dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar al rubio con su único ojo.

ー ¿Qué? ー dice Deidara, tenía la arcilla preparada, lista para explotar, pero aún no iba a hacer nada, prefería seguir escuchando las palabras que decía Tobi ー ¿Estás diciéndome que no soy capaz de verte a la cara, a tus _dos ojo_ _s_? Hmm, muy interesante. ー Deidara no se daba cuenta de que estaba acercando su rostro a la máscara de color naranjo de este, acercando uno de sus ojos al orificio de la máscara.

Pero estaba oscuro, estaba muy oscuro. No veía nada. Solo oscuridad.

A Obito le latía el corazón como nunca antes, era como si en el silencio de aquella situación su corazón pudiera escucharse latir fuertemente.

ー Claro que no es capaz de verme, Senpai, aquí está muy oscuro para usted. ー susurra Obito Uchiha, su Sharingan no podía ver nada ya que Deidara estaba tapando la luz. Pero era como si él fuera luz también ー Sin embargo yo puedo verlo a usted, yo puedo verlo entre toda esta oscuridad, porque usted es Luz, Senpai.

Deidara podía escuchar todos esos susurros como si Tobi estuviera hablando dentro de su mente, como si esas palabras se escuchasen aunque estuviera a mil millas de ahí.

Tenía la arcilla en mano, solo faltaba un sello de manos para hacerla explotar.

Pero de un momento a otro Deidara empezó a dudar en si usarla o no.

Deidara sonrió. Algo que odiaba aceptar es que le gustaba que un extraño como Tobi le dijera tantas cosas que ni sabía si eran ciertas o no.

ー Sabes, puedo hacer muchas cosas.

ー No puede verme, Senpai. ー suelta una risita baja con picardía.

ー Hmm... ー expresaba mientras que seguía apegado a la máscara ー ¿Por qué dijiste que iba a arrepentirme?

ー Era una broma. ー Obito dijo esto solamente para que Deidara no piense más en eso, lamentablemente cada vez el rubio pensaba más en esto ー ¿De verdad quiere verme? Hágalo.

Deidara al escuchar esto, deja de respirar por un momento, para escuchar qué tan fuerte palpitaba su pecho.

Pensó seriamente en sí aceptar su propuesta o no.

Pero Deidara sentía miedo.

Miedo de que al ver su rostro, ese _Tobi_ desaparezca para siempre, o que algo cambie en su personalidad tan alegre y entusiasta, haciendo que sea un hombre tan amargo y callado como solía ser Sasori.

El Senpai creía que _Tobi_ iba a dejar de existir si veía detrás de esa máscara. Sentía temor de que ese tal _Tobi_ fuera diferente al tipo detrás de la máscara.

Pero algo que ni el Uchiha ni el rubio sabían era que Tobi era más real que muchas cosas. Y que en el fondo Tobi era una parte de Obito que una vez murió pero que ahora ha revivido.

Deidara miraba atentamente la máscara, el diseño de esta, miraba esas líneas circulares llegando a un solo punto, el orificio de esta.

Deidara tenía miedo, y tenía miedo de decir que sentía miedo.

ー No caeré en tu trampa, Tobi, prefiero que tú te quites la máscara. ー dijo, tratando de decir que no quería ver su rostro por ahora, porque estaba segurísimo de que Tobi no iba a quitarse la máscara.

Obito involuntariamente sintió un alivio enorme. Ya que por un momento creyó que el rubio iba a descubrir su rostro. Pero no lo hizo.

En el fondo Obito también sentía algo de temor al igual que el contrario, el Uchiha creía que algo iba a cambiar en Deidara para siempre si veía su cara.

Ambos sentían el mismo temor. Pero al final, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Seguían en la misma situación, estaban intentando verse a sí mismos, pero solo veían lo oscuro que puede ser la vida aveces.

Obito seguía sin soltar a Deidara, dejándolo con los pies suspendidos, mientras que este por otro lado tenía una explosión preparada, o mejor dicho, una gran obra de arte.

Deidara no quería seguir pensando en que Tobi podía no ser real. Así que quiso cambiar el tema... pero, ¿de qué iba a hablar?

Y Deidara justo a tiempo recordó algo, ¿dónde estaba el pájaro de arcilla que le regaló hace minutos?

ー Tobi, ¿Dónde está el regalo que te di? ー Deidara cambia el tema, sorprendiendo a Obito.

Pero de todas maneras, el Uchiha sonrié.

ー Lo tengo guardado en un lugar muy secreto, _jejeje_. ー dice divertido, pero era cierto.

ー Hmmm... ー dudó algo quejumbroso el rubio ー ¿Así que a ese "lugar muy secreto" van a parar todos los regalos que recibes? ー pensaba, con el ceño fruncido.

ー Se equivoca, en aquel lugar sólo está el regalo que usted me dio. No hay nada más, Senpai.

Obito se refería a una dimensión bastante extraña que tenía dentro de su mente, ahí podían caber muchas cosas, infinitas cosas, pero no había nada. Sólo la figura que le dio Deidara.

Lo demás, era oscuridad, de no ser por ese canario de arcilla, sería un infinito vacío.

ー ¿De verdad no hay nada más? ー Deidara odiaba sonrojarse. Odiaba sentir tantas cosas desconocidas. Se sentía demasiado especial para su gusto, demasiado extraño ー ¿Qué te parece si te hago muchas más figuras, Tobi? ¿Las guardarías también, no? Hmm... ー pero algo que sí le gustaba era sentirse halagado, le gustaban los cumplidos de Tobi.

" _Dime más de tus tonterías_." Pensaba Deidara.

ー Cada. Una. De. Ellas. Senpai. ー dijo recalcando cada palabra.

Deidara tragó grueso, intentando mirar hacia otro lado, pero de todas maneras sentía que ese odioso de Tobi estaba en todos lados.

ー Lo imaginaba, Tobi, desde luego que te fascina mi arte. ー dijo con empoderamiento y vanidad, feliz de que a su enigmático compañero le guste su arte ー Hmm, ahora bája...

ー No. ー Tobi negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo lo que el contrario iba a mencionar ー No puedo bajarlo.

ー ¿Qué? ー el rubio borró su sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos ー ¡Bájame! ¡Ahora!

ー No, Senpai, imagine que el suelo es lava, y que morirá si usted camina. ー dicho esto el Uchiha siguió caminando, en dirección a la guarida.

ー ¿Lava? ー Deidara miró el suelo por curiosidad, y no había lava, solo césped verde, y flores pequeñas. ¿Por qué rayos miró el suelo?

Obito pensó en meter a Deidara en un genjutsu donde hubiese lava, pero no! Quizás era una gran idea, pero para eso, tendría que exponer el Sharingan, y no era una gran opción.

ー Tobi, te haré explotar si no me sueltas. ー tenía la arcilla lista en una de sus manos, solo faltaba un sello de manos.

ー Se arrepentirá si lo hace. Si yo muero, usted muere, porque el suelo es...

ー ¡PARA! Si no me sueltas ahora mismo voy a...

ー ¿Va a morderme con sus manos?

ー ¡HM, NO, IDIOTA! ー Deidara ya estaba harto. Pero si no se tratara de Tobi, lo habría hecho cenizas desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

ー ¿Qué me hará? ー Obito se estaba preparando para el impacto que iba a recibir, porque él sabía que Deidara tenía una explosión lista para ejecutar.

Obito probablemente estaba muerto de miedo porque sabía que Deidara no era capaz de negarse a una situación donde pueda explotar una de sus figuras, y tampoco quería huir y detener al rubio en esto.

Obito hace tiempo no recibía una paliza. Quizás hoy era un buen día para recibir una.

ー Te mato... ー dicho esto Deidara sonríe, y la arcilla explota convirtiéndose en un pájaro pequeño, luego se aparta de Tobi de un sólo movimiento, ya que la pequeña explosión aflojó el agarre del Uchiha ー ¡Con una explosión! ー sonrié nuevamente, luego Deidara sin pensarlo dos veces, hace otra explosión mucho más grande que la anterior.

Y no hubo parte de la explosión que Obito no recibiera.

Obito de lo único que se preocupó fue de que la máscara no se hiciera pedazos. Afortunadamente recibió todo el impacto en todo el pecho.

El impacto hizo que Obito se alejara a varios metros de Deidara, cayendo al suelo bruscamente al lado de un árrbol.

La máscara se trizó levemente, pero no se rompió.

ー _Ugh_... ー se quejó Obito sonriendo, viendo el cielo azul debido a que había caído de espalda. Y su capa se había hecho pedazos, además aún salía humo de la tela de esta ー El cielo está... reluciente hoy. ー y al parecer el enorme impacto hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas, como si la explosión hubiese sido en su cerebro.

Y Deidara estaba a varios metros de distancia, viendo como Tobi estaba recostado. Por un momento creyó que había muerto, pero no podía ser posible. ¿Quién sabe?

ー Hmm... ー sonríe, cerrando sus ojos con orgullo, orgullo explosivo ー Lo siento, pero fuiste tú quien me obligó. Ahora vamos, Tobi. Sigamos caminando.

Deidara al darse cuenta de que no recibe ningún llamado por parte de Tobi, este borra su sonrisa al instante.

ー Oye. ー vuelve a decir el rubio, empezando a caminar hacia Tobi ー No tiene sentido que mueras ahora, Tobi.

Obito por otro lado estaba sonriendo, escuchando los pasos de Deidara aproximarse.

ー Tobi. ー Deidara apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo, tocando la máscara naranja de este, que estaba algo trizada ー Respóndeme. ー de repente surgió una enorme preocupación dentro del rubio, pero estaba seguro de que estaba ahí viéndolo ー Oye. ー dice tocando uno de sus hombros.

Luego Deidara recuerda que en la mañana hace muchísimas horas, Tobi le hizo la misma broma, luego de que los dos cayeran desde casi un kilómetro de altura en aquel lugar favorito del Senpai.

ー _Jejé_... ー expresa el rubio, con el ceño fruncido ー Mira Tobi, no caeré en la misma broma. Así que levántate ahora y sigamos caminando.

Deidara sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Y por otro lado, el sol de medio día entraba por el orificio de la máscara naranja del Uchiha, cegando su ojo, pero veía a Deidara a un lado, y lo cegaba más aún.

Deidara era el mismo sol.

ー Me está cegando. ー murmulla el Uchiha, sonriendo como bobo.

ー ¡Tobi! ー Deidara queda atónito. Pero feliz de que no le haya pasado nada tan malo ー Hmmm... ー se cruza de brazos, dudandoー Me haz asustado. Pero no lo suficiente. ー hace una pausa, tratando de no demostrar tanto afecto ー Creí que me harías otra broma.

ー ¿Broma? De hecho pensé en hacerle una. ー le contesta, aún recostado en el césped, y con unas cuantas quemaduras en su estómago y pecho ー Sin embargo se me ocurrió algo mejor. ー y en eso Tobi ríe en voz baja, una risa pícara y divertida que solo ese tal Tobi tenía.

Deidara también pensaba en que solo Tobi reía de esa manera.

ー Ni se te ocurra, Tobi. ー frunce su ceño, enojándose ー Hoy me haz hecho muchas bromas.

ー Las cosas que le digo no son broma, Deidara senpai.

Y se quedan callados.

Por un largo momento. Y el rubio quiso romper el silencio.

ー Debemos irnos.

Y justo cuando Deidara iba a ponerse de pie, a Obito instantáneamente se le ocurre algo, algo que sabía que iba a molestar a su Senpai, pero de todas formas esto pasó por su mente inevitablemente, para luego lanzarse hacia Deidara, impidiendo que se pusiera de pie, dándole un gran abrazo.

Cayendo ambos al pasto, con Tobi encima de Deidara.

ー ¡O...oye! ー cayó al césped, con ese tipo sobre él ー ¡Quítate, imbécil! ー se quejaba el rubio que estaba siendo aplastado por este otro ー ¡Pesas mucho! ー decía mientras que golpeaba con ambas manos su espalda o sus brazos para quitarlo de encima, sin embargo era inútil.

ー Lo que me hizo fue muy grave, Senpai, ahora va a tener que cargarme hasta la guarida. ー dijo Tobi de repente.

Deidara clavó sus ojos en este con odio, pero un odio que en el fondo no era del todo odio.

ー Ni lo sueñes, Tobi.ー gruñe ー No hago los mismos juegos que tú.

ー ¡Entonces, no tengo opción! ー su voz se estrellaba en su oído, y su máscara misteriosa estaba muy cerca de él ー Voy a tener que permanecer encima de usted todo el tiempo~ ー en eso Tobi deja caer su cabeza, sobre el césped.

Y pensar que estaba a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Deidara.

ー ¡Tobi! ー este otro intentaba sacar a Tobi por décima vez de encima, literalmente de encima. Pero de veras que era inútil ー Te destruiré y te haré volar en mil pedazos, pedazo de idiota, ya verás, hmmm. No me importa si es tu cumpleaños.

Las palabras que Deidara decía decían una cosa, sin embargo por su mente habían mil explosiones de las que salían flores y brillos de colores por todas esas emociones inexplicables.

En eso Obito empieza a roncar forzadamente, conteniendo las ganas de reír, haciéndose el dormido.

Deidara lo único que hace es enojarse más.

ー ¡NO TE DUERMAS IMBÉCIL! ¡OYE, HNNN! ー empieza a golpear los hombros de Tobi, pero sus brazos estaban también casi atrapados.

Y en ese momento a Deidara se le pasa la idea de morder a este con sus propias manos.

ー Te convertiré en arcilla para mis figuras, Tobi. ー y sus manos empiezan a morder por la parte de sus hombros y de sus costillas, pero parecía que no daba nada de resultado.

Sin embargo Obito tenía un secreto, y es que era muy cosquilloso. Y cuando era niño, Rin a veces le hacía cosquillas mientras este se quedaba dormido en el entrenamiento, Rin, que murió meses después, solía hacerle cosquillas cuando niño.

En ese momento Obito empieza a reír genuinamente, aunque las manos de su Senpai pretendían morderlo, lo único que lograban era producir muchas cosquillas.

Deidara al darse cuenta de esto, frunce el ceño y sonríe maliciosamente y empieza a morder con más fuerza sus hombros, brazos, costillas.

Pero algo que también estaba presente, es que esa era la risa más linda que había escuchado.

Y Deidara odiaba admitirlo. Pero de todas maneras seguía haciendo cosquillas, sin parar.

La risa del Uchiha era como una explosión, una maldita risa contagiosa de esas que Deidara tanto aborrecía. De esas que le contagiaban la risa a Deidara por más que no quisiese.

ー _Jejejé_ , estás muerto Tobi. ー dice este, sintiendo la risa entrar por su oído izquierdo, quedándose para siempre en su mente. ー Encontré tu punto débil, ahora no puedes hacerme nada de nada. ー Deidara reía también.

El segundo punto débil de Obito eran las cosquillas.

El primero era, Deidara.

ー ¡Nooo! ー dice Tobi casi llorando de la risa. Saliendo de encima de Deidara. Cayendo de espaldas al césped de nuevo ー ¡HE PERDIDO! ー alza sus brazos.

Deidara por otro lado, pensaba que la risa de Tobi era de un tono muy diferente al tono de voz que tenía el mismo Tobi. Quizás su risa en sí era más masculina, y eso era extraño, ya que su voz era demasiado aguda, ya que la voz que Deidara siempre escucha es la de Tobi.

ー ¡Sí! ー Deidara deja de hacerle cosquillas y se levanta del suelo, casi da un salto por su enorme triunfo. Pero luego recuerda que él es un chico grande, y recobra su compostura genial según el rubio ー Hmmm... ー se cruza de brazos, haciendo un puchero, y mirando a Tobi que estaba tumbado en el suelo ー Está bien si te quedas ahí, Tobi, pero yo me voy... ー se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente, ya que no tenía ganas de irse, quería quedarse un momento más estando recostado sobre el césped junto al payaso de Tobi.

Obito sin embargo, estaba apenas recuperando su respiración estable debido a la risa que no le permitió respirar hace apenas unos segundos, y vio que Deidara se estaba alejando.

Y eso. No. Lo. Permitiría.

ー ¿A dónde va, Senpai? ー Obito por alguna razón mágica, se levanta rápidamente del suelo, y le agarra el pie a Deidara, y luego le abraza desde la espalda, llevando sus manos a su barriga, levantándolo del suelo, y caminando con él entre los brazos.

ー ¡Qué! ¡NO! ¡No de nuevo! ー se queja mientras que ve cómo sus piernas se elevan ー CÓMO ES QUE TIENES FUERZA SI TE HICE EXPLOTAR.

ー ¡Usted no puede caminar! Recuerde que el suelo es lava, pero para eso estoy yo, así que no se preocu...

ー ¡No! ¡Tobi, bájame! ー luego, Deidara con sus manos empieza a morderle los brazos a su fastidioso compañero.

Lo que a Tobi no le produce muchas cosquillas, pero de todas maneras eran cosquillas.

Puede aguantar dolor, peso, y horas de caminar, correr, pero no la risa producida por las cosquillas.

ー Ouch _. ー_ ríe cuidadosamente, ya que sus músculos se aflojaban si se reía mucho y su estómago dolía ー No importa cuántas cosquillas me haga, Senpai, yo... yo me lo llevo a todas las partes del mundo si es necesario.

ー Me voy a vengar, Tobi. Ya verás...

ー Va a tener que preparar muchas venganzas, porque yo no dejaré de abrazarlo mientras pueda.

Palabras que dejaban a Deidara sin palabras.

De repente se le tornan las orejas de un color rojo rosáceo.

Y cuando Deidara miente... sus orejas están rojas.

ー Te odio. ー dice el rubio, con su ceño fruncido, muy fruncido. Y sus orejas rojas.

ー ¿No me adora? ー pregunta con un tono burlesco y bajito Tobi.

ー ¡NO!

ー Yo también lo adoro.

Entonces Tobi empezó a caminar con la capa un poco destruida en la zona del pecho, nada grave.

Aunque después de muchísimos minutos caminando, Tobi terminó por bajar a Deidara por voluntad propia, algo que para Deidara era genial, pero no tan genial, porque le estaba empezando a gustar que Tobi se lo llevara en brazos sin importar lo mucho que decía odiar eso.

Les faltaban muy pocos minutos para llegar a la guarida, además, era un poco tarde, pero no lo suficiente. Eran como las cinco de la tarde, al menos el sol ya no estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Deidara caminaba y a la vez observaba todos los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, miraba las hojas que iban cayendo poco a poco, la primavera había pasado, pero aún quedaban algunas hojas e incluso flores de los árboles, aunque los cerezos que vio hace apenas una hora junto a Tobi, tenían sus flores cayendo como nieve.

Obito miraba a Deidara mientras caminaban. Se veía tan sereno. Y tan natural, tan tranquilo, con su cabello largo moverse al ritmo de sus pasos, y su cola de caballo también se balanceaba.

Era como si estuviera perdido en el bosque de aquel atajo que escogió Tobi hace una hora, su mirada iba por todos los rincones que podía alcanzar a ver.

Obito al ver que Deidara estaba tan tranquilo, automáticamente esa tranquilidad se traspasaba a Obito también, era una enorme paz, una gran calma al ver al Senpai.

Y por alguna razón, Obito sonreía dulcemente, y en ningún tiempo iba a dejar de hacerlo si es que dirigía su mirada a Deidara.

Luego de seguir caminando durante unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la guarida.

ー Sabes... ー dice Deidara, viendo lo enorme e increíblemente alto que era aquel árbol ー En la cima de este árbol puede verse el atardecer que a mí tanto me gusta. Aun así, me gusta ir al lugar al que fuimos tú y yo en la mañana y verlo ahí, hmm...

Obito procesaba sus palabras.

ー ¿Por qué no lo ve desde aquí? ー mientras Deidara miraba la cima del árbol, Tobi miraba a Deidara.

ー No lo sé... ahí siento que soy libre de expresar todo lo que siento al ver la puesta de sol. Es como un mundo diferente. ー de repente el corazón del rubio latió fuertemente, nunca había hablado de esto a nadie ー ¿No te molesta tener que caminar tanto para ir a ese lugar?

ー No. Claro que no. ー Obito ni dudó en responderle.

Deidara mira a Tobi repentinamente, ya que pensó por un momento que a Tobi realmente le disgustara tener que caminar junto a él o incluso volar sobre sus figuras para llegar hasta esa gigante montaña y ver el gigante atardecer.

ー Hmm... ー el rubio duda un momento ー Ya veo...

ー ¡Desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer camino con usted, Senpai! ー expresó en voz alta y con un gran énfasis.

Deidara se torno rojo al instante. Y sus orejas también se tornaron rojas.

ー ¡Hmm! ¡No digas idioteces, Tobi! ー y Deidara buscó en su bolso arcilla para subir a ese tremendo árbol, sin embargo, no tenía nada de arcilla para poder subir ー Hmmmm, demonios... ー susurró, viendo en su bolso, y no había nada.

Obito estaba viendo lo complicado que estaba su Senpai, sonriendo.

ー Parece que... ー Tobi aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de su Senpai ー Alguien va a tener que ayudarlo a subir, Senpai~

ー ¡No! ー grita este, con sus pelos de punta, luego mira el gigante árbol, y frunce su ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

ー ¡Síiii, venga para acá! ー dijo Tobi de manera empalagosa y algo exagerada, acercándose a Deidara con sus brazos abiertos.

ー ¡No, fuera, vete! ー y Deidara sale corriendo, algo que nunca habría hecho, pero salió corriendo de todas formas ー Atrápame primero, idiota. ¡¡No podrás alcanzarme!!

ー ¡Si sigue corriendo, Senpai, es porque usted me ama! ー dice Tobi mientras que salió persiguiendo a Deidara.

ー ¡Estás loco! ー grita Deidara, sin embargo seguía corriendo con muchas ganas ー¡Prefiero que sea lava!

ー ¡Sí, me ama! ー Obito sonrié como nunca antes.

ー ¡NO!

ー ¡Yo lo amo más!

Y Obito seguía corriendo, pero más fuerte iba corriendo Deidara, quien sin querer estaba sonriendo enormemente, amaba las tonterías que decía el enigmático de Tobi.

Ellos dos se amaban al parecer.

Sí, se amaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por seguir leyendo, persona a la que le gusta el tobidei tanto como a mí.


	10. para toda la vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el cielo se derrumbaba, pero lucía muy lindo.

_"_ _El cielo azul puede caerse sobre nosotros,_  
 _y la tierra puede desplomarse, pero eso no me importará; porque si te veo a ti,_  
 _veré un mundo maravilloso aún si se cae._ "

**_ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ_ **

Al final Tobi logró atrapar a Deidara y lo llevó a la guarida, y Deidara por supuesto estaba muy enojado.

¿Realmente estaráenojado?

ー Suéltame, ahora, o estás, muerto. ー decía el rubio, ¿cuántas veces había ya dicho esto? Muchas. Pero en el fondo significaban todo lo contrario.

Por otro lado, Obito llegó a la guarida, a muchos metros del suelo.

ー ¡Suéltame! ー le grita el rubio, mirando la máscara de quien aún no lo soltaba.

ー Como usted diga, Senpai. ー y suelta a Deidara cuidadosamente, haciendo que este por fin se ponga de pie.

Algo que Deidara no esperó que hiciera. Quedó con su boca abierta, y al parecer ahora está más enojado que hace un momento cuando Tobi lo llevaba en brazos.

ー Oye... ー el rubio se sorprende a dicha acción de su compañero enmascarado, quedando boquiabierto. En esto, Deidara miró un tanto feo a Tobi, cruzando sus brazos ー Hmmm... Tobi ¿Por qué me soltaste?

Una pregunta un tanto contradictoria, Obito aún así sonríe.

ー Me lo pidió hace un segundo, Senpai ー decía Tobi, viéndolo atentamente. Dirigiéndole su más payasa sonrisa, aunque no la viera.

ー No, no, no... ー negó con la cabeza el rubio, con las mejillas rojas, aún con los brazos cruzados ー No entiendes, Tobi, cuando te digo que no, es porque digo que sí. ー levantó su dedo índice al explicar esto.

Deidara no se dio cuenta que le reveló un gran secreto a Tobi, uno que no le había dicho a ninguna persona, porque Deidara habla a veces con un lenguaje un tanto contradictorio. Varios lo sabían, pero no porque Deidara les haya dicho.

Obito alzó sus cejas divertido, pensando un rato, y en esto, llevó sus dedos a su barbilla un tanto pensativo, un gesto que a Deidara le pareció lindo, y un tanto gracioso.

ー Ohh, con que así es... ー expresó el Uchiha, entendiendo mejor ー ¿Entonces quiere que lo lleve~? ー Obito sonrió enormemente por detrás de la máscara, una sonrisa donde se veían la mayoría de sus dientes que no brillaban por la oscuridad.

Y Deidara sonrió también enormemente, mientras que escondió su rostro en el cuello de su capa, su sonrisa no se pudo ver producto de esto.

Luego, Deidara con mucho esfuerzo, borró su sonrisa, acercándose a Tobi.

ー Así es. ー le susurra, con los ojos entrecerrados, fijándose de que no haya ningún otro miembro de Akatsuki en la guarida que los estuviese viendo.

Los únicos que estaban eran Pain, pero Pain no estaba nada preocupado de estos dos, y Konan, y estos estaban charlando de algo completamente diferente.

Mientras que a unos metros, Obito, ahoga una risa de felicidad, que casi deja escapar producto de la emoción.

ー Entonces, ¿lo llevo? ー pero quería estar realmente seguro de que no había imaginado nada de eso, o de que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo ー Porque si es así, permítame llevarlo a donde sea que quiera, ahí, allá, allí, acá, ¡a donde sea! ー dijo el Uchiha, apuntando con su dedo a diversos lugares con énfasis y destreza, otro gesto que a Deidara le pareció divertido.

Deidara se mordía los labios, y sus ojos brillaban muchísimo, y no era el sol que se reflejaba en estos, simplemente brillaban.

ー Hmmm... ー pensaba el rubio ー No, Tobi. ー sonríe maliciosamente, escondiéndose en el cuello de su capa que le cubría desde la nariz a los pies.

ー ¿No? ー le responde el Uchiha acercándose a Deidara, queriendo descubrir su rostro de su capa, pero estaba muy escondido, excepto sus ojos, su largo cabello, y todos los accesorios de su cabeza.

Deidara al tomar en cuenta de que Tobi estaba demasiado cerca de él, se puso nervioso y frunció el ceño.

ー ¡No! ー le dice Deidara, esperando a que Tobi lo lleve de nuevo, o que lo deje montar su espalda y recargar su cara en el hombro del Uchiha.

ー Como usted quiera. ー y Tobi se da media vuelta en señal de que se irá. Por supuesto no era lo que realmente planeaba.

Deidara se enojó más.

Definitivamente a ese idiota de Tobi todo lo que le decía no le importaba.

ー ¡TÚ...! ¡Ya se te olvidó lo que te dije! ¡HMM! ー estaba a punto de hacer una gran pataleta si Tobi se iba en ese mismo momento ー ¡¡SÍ, mejor vete!!

Obito no se pudo aguantar y volvió a sonreír enormemente.

ー ¡Era broma, Senpai~! ー y voltea a ver a Deidara extendiendo sus brazos, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo con mucha fuerza, rodeándolo.

Y Deidara con su rostro atrapado en los brazos de Tobi -ya que el rubio era bajito-, cerró sus ojos y sonrió feliz. A Deidara le gustaba cuando Tobi lo abrazaba.

El sol estaba a unas horas de esconderse.

Luego, Deidara se zafó del abrazo de Tobi por los nervios y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Deidara siempre huía o corría cuando estaba nervioso o feliz.

Tobi lo persiguió por supuesto. No lo dejaría ir nunca en la vida.

ー ¡Senpai, no huya de mí! ー salió corriendo, y mientras corría dando enormes saltos, balanceaba sus brazos de manera divertida.

Deidara volteaba a ver a Tobi, y la forma en la que este prácticamente danzaba al correr, le parecía lo más bonito del mundo. Deidara simplemente no se podía aguantar la risa, y ya estaba cansado de morderse los labios para no reír.

Deidara estaba feliz.

Obito estaba feliz.

ー ¡No, Tobi, vete! ー Deidara corrió por la terraza de la guarida, a punto de entrar a esta.

ー ¿Eso significa que me ama, Senpai~? ー dice Tobi esperando un "sí" de parte de su amor platónico.

ー ¡No! ー Deidara gritó, tenía sus orejas rojas.

Deidara cuando miente, tiene las orejas rojas.

Y mientras estos dos se perseguían del uno al otro y corrían por el mundo, Pain y Konan podían ver cómo lucían, la que más estaba atenta a esto era Konan, ya que ella veía al Obito callado y temeroso de ayer transformado en alguien completamente diferente, en un hombre más misterioso aún, pero de una buena manera.

Entonces, Deidara entró a la guarida, el único que estaba en la pequeña sala de estar era Zetsu, que vio cómo su amigo perseguía a Deidara.

ー ¡No me alcanzarás jamás! ー el rubio estaba realmente cansado y ni siquiera había corrido más de dos minutos. Pues Deidara sí que apestaba corriendo.

Pero Tobi, Tobi tenía todas las energías de la tierra por Deidara.

ー ¡Venga y abráceme, Senpai, es mi cumpleaños! ¿Ya no lo recuerda? ー estaba a solo centímetros de agarrar a Deidara y envolverlo entero en sus brazos y llenarlo de cosquillas y todas las cosas que podrían hacerlo sonreír.

ー ¡Ah! ー Deidara dio un salto y se encerró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe, dándole la espalda a esta misma ー Jejejé... ー soltó una risita maliciosa, y a la vez respiraba bruscamente, pues estaba cansado ー ¡Ya no puedes entrar, Tobi! ー dijo triunfante, sacándose la capa, dejándola en el único y pequeño gancho que estaba en la pared.

Mientras que afuera en el pasillo, se situaba un Uchiha, al que le cerraron la puerta en su propia cara, o máscara.

ー Deidara, abra la puerta, necesito entrar. ー el Uchiha apoyaba su frente en la puerta, hablándole a su Senpai, y este lo escuchaba perfectamente.

ー No necesitas entrar, Tobi. ー dice Deidara, mordiendo sus labios, algo nervioso.

ー Lo necesito. ー y estas palabras bastaron para que Deidara sintiera recorrer una especie de energía provenir desde su estomago, subiendo por su esófago, quedándose como un nudo en la garganta.

Algo que Deidara no sabía es que Tobi podía atravesar paredes. Es una de las técnicas exóticas que solo alguien como Obito tiene, aunque la verdad es que el Uchiha no tenía ganas de atravesar la puerta. Sino que quería que el mismo Deidara le abriera la puerta.

Así que Deidara abre cuidadosamente la puerta de su cuarto, viendo a un Tobi misterioso, sin saber su expresión por culpa de la máscara.

Y pues, la expresión de Tobi, no era más que una leve sonrisa y una mirada llena de paz dirigida hacia el rubio.

ー Usted es un sol, ¿lo sabía? ー dice Tobi, y de un solo paso entró al cuarto.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Tobi dio un paso largo, y le salió tan divertido que Deidara para no reír, roda sus ojos.

ー Hmmm... ー gruñía Deidara, viendo a su compañero, mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Tobi al entrar al cuarto, ve todas las figuras de arcilla del rubio, en todos lados; repisas, mesitas, en el suelo, incluso colgando del techo algunas.

A Tobi le pareció lo segundo más bello que en su vida vio.

Deidara era un escultor maravilloso, todas sus figuras tenían forma de animales, aves, incluso insectos.

Y lo más llamativo es que en el cuarto de Deidara habían dos mesitas pequeñas, dos banquitos, y una gran repisa pegada a la pared, junto a una cama, que era una litera. Lo demás, sólo eran figuras de arcilla.

Pero también habían pequeñas marionetas colgadas en la pared, muchas marionetas. Evidentemente no eran de Deidara.

Tantas cosas.

Deidara se sentó en un banquito frente a una de las mesas, para así hacer figuras.

Un secreto de Deidara es que cuando está moldeando arcilla sin que nadie lo vea, saca la lengua a veces para concentrarse mejor, pero nadie lo sabía. Y ahora estaba luchando por no sacar la lengua, porque le producía mucha vergüenza de que Tobi lo viera así.

Parece que Deidara se estaba preocupando demasiado de Tobi.

Tobi sin pensarlo dos veces, coge el otro banquito y se sienta junto a Deidara, sin decir nada, simplemente lo ve moldear arcilla con sus manos.

Obito al verlo empieza a recordar el día de ayer. Apenas ayer. Cuando llegó a la guarida y no vio a nadie más que a Zetsu. Y luego de verlo pensó en que todo estaba yendo bien, pero llegó él, y al llegar, ni siquiera lo vio y su mundo empezó a cambiar.

Todo cambió apenas ayer. Si no hubiese visto a Deidara ayer, hoy seguiría siendo Obito.

¿Es malo? Cualquiera que supiera de esto pensaría que el Uchiha es un cobarde, que es un idiota, un gran idiota.

¿Es demasiado exagerado que en apenas un segundo ya sepas qué quieres en esta vida? No. Nada es demasiado exagerado cuando estás en el lugar de Obito.

Y si eso es ser un cobarde, entonces lo seguirá siendo.

Obito sigue teniendo miedo de su manera de ser, de hablar, de todo lo que se trate de él. Y no hay nada en ese momento que quiera más que dejar de ser Tobi y ser quien realmente es. Pero un miedo se apodera de él.

Y como _Tobi_ no es una persona mala, entonces es mejor seguir siendo Tobi, esto es lo que piensa el Uchiha. Es un pensamiento que nadie podría borrar de su mente. Pero Deidara sí podía hacerlo, solo que Obito no sabía.

Y verlo sentado ahí, haciendo pájaros de arcilla, le parecía muy lindo. Podría estar toda su vida viéndolo, esta vida y muchas otras vidas, viéndolo.

Deidara mientras hacía figuras, se daba cuenta de que Tobi lo veía, y le gustaba ser mirado por él.

"¿ _Cuándo podré verte?_ " Pensaba el rubio. Porque Deidara no podía ver nada más que una máscara naranja, con un orificio en el que no podía ver nada más que oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos.

¿Serán negros sus ojos? ¿Serán azules? Muchos colores se le venían a la mente explosiva, muchos, muchas formas, todo.

A Deidara le gustaban los misterios.

Y Tobi era un misterio.

Simplemente perfecto.

ー Usted es un gran escultor. ー dice Tobi de repente, viendo las figuras que hacía y dejaba secar sobre esa misma mesa en la que estaba haciéndolas.

Deidara mientras que escuchaba a Tobi hablar, sentía felicidad, de escuchar su voz aguda y misteriosa, diciéndole cosas que nadie la había dicho.

ー No, no soy tan bueno... ー le responde pesadamente, Tobi se sorprende por esto ー Las cosas que hago no son tan maravillosas como las imagino. Hmm... ー decía mientras le daba forma al pájaro de arcilla con sus dedos ー Pero si esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, entonces es arte. ー mira la máscara de Tobi, sonriendo, al final de todo, Deidara amaba todo lo que hacía, y Obito se daba cuenta de esto, y le hacía feliz si el chico lo era.

ー Lo que usted hace es lo segundo más maravilloso que he visto en la vida. ー le dice al rubio, poniendo sus pelos de punta y sus mejillas rojas, porque Deidara simplemente no sabía que decir cuando alguien le decía cosas halagadoras.

ー Maldita sea, Tobi... ー arruga su frente frunciendo el ceño ー Estoy feliz de que te guste mi arte, hmm... pero haré lo que sea para que este mismo arte sea lo primero más maravilloso que haz visto.

Tobi pensó un rato en esto, y según sus cálculos, no había manera de hacer que eso se hiciera realidad.

ー Senpai, eso es imposible. Nunca será cierto. ー Obito sonríe detrás de la máscara, viendo como las orejas del rubio eran más y más rojas ー ¿Quiere saber qué es lo que está en el primer lugar? ー Tobi se acerca a Deidara, mirándolo detenidamente, y su rostro pálido parecía más bonito de cerca.

ー Hmm... ー gruñe el contrario, algo triste de que su arte explosivo no sea la primera maravilla que haya visto ese empalagoso de Tobi. Pero ¿por qué le interesa tanto? Es que simplemente le gustaba ser adorado, más si se trataba de un tipo misterioso y gracioso como Tobi ー Dime, ¿qué es?

" _Tú_." Pensó a gritos el Uchiha, mordiéndose la lengua. " _Tú, tú, tú, siempre tú._ "

ー Es un secreto, mi Senpai, otro día se lo cuento. ー dice Tobi con un tono agudo y misterioso, un tanto pintoresco y gracioso.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, terminando de hacer el segundo pájaro de arcilla, luego de dejarlo junto al primer pájaro, se limpia las manos con un paño, y luego, dirige su mirada hacia Tobi, viéndolo profundamente, con algo de intriga y curiosidad.

Y Deidara prefirió no decir nada, prefirió por otra parte, mirar a Tobi, su máscara, sus guantes, sus pies, su cabello...

ー Si yo fuera un escultor... ー empieza a hablar el Uchiha, rompiendo el silencio, y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, viendo los ojos azules y brillantes de Deidara ー Haría una gran casa, donde usted y yo pudiéramos vivir, para toda la vida.

Deidara al escuchar esto, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Además, su máscara naranja estaba muy cerca de su rostro, entonces sus palabras eran más enfáticas, más directas.

ー Cuando sepa cómo, le haré una casa, Senpai. Una casa con un cuarto, lleno de arcilla, de todo lo que quiera. ー dice Tobi... pensando en las cosas que necesitaría para hacer una casa para Deidara, y era sólo una cosa ー Pero ahora no puedo, a menos que usted me de un gran abrazo justo ahora. ー sonrió divertido ー Es todo lo que me falta para hacer una casa, del color que quiera. En cualquier parte del mundo. Piénselo Senpai, es una gran oferta.

Deidara se quedó en silencio. Tobi también.

Deidara de repente quería aceptar la oferta de su compañero, y darle ese abrazo de una vez por todas.

Escuchar a Tobi le producía mucha alegría, conmoción, todo lo lindo que en el mundo podía existir lo sentía Deidara al verlo y escucharlo.

Tanto, que tenía ganas de llorar.

No estaba preparado para sentir semejante cantidad de emociones en un sólo segundo, minuto u hora, sentía cosas inexplicables. Deidara sentía muchas cosas, incluso miedo.

Deidara del solo hecho de imaginarse a Tobi haciendo una gran casa, le daban ganas de llorar de emoción.

Pero tenía miedo.

ー Veo que tienes muchas cosas que decir, Tobi. ー se cruza de brazos, mirándolo, y Tobi al ser visto era tan indescifrable...

" _Muchas cosas por decir._ " Obito de solo pensar en esas cuatro palabras, su piel se erizaba.

ー No sabe cuántas cosas quiero hacer, Senpai, ni siquiera yo.

Deidara odiaba caer bajo, odiaba creerle a la gente y que luego todo fuera mentira.

Pero nada parecía ser mentira.

Y a la vez, todo era tan irreal.

Siempre las cosas maravillosas, son tan maravillosas que parecen no ser ciertas. Y lo horrible siempre parece tan real.

Pero en este caso, lo maravilloso era lo único real; eso era lo que sentía Deidara. Un mundo, donde todo era lindo, y un mundo para ser real no necesita tener que verse, sino también imaginarse y sentirse.

ー Yo... debo irme. ー Deidara de los nervios se puso de pie rápidamente, estar pensando en Tobi hacía que tuviera ganas de correr, incluso huir lejos para reír o llorar de alegría, ya que hacerlo frente a alguien era muy difícil para Deidara.

Tobi también se puso de pie, quedando frente a él.

Deidara empezó a sentir su respiración ir muy rápido, y su corazón empezó a correr sin ningún impulso, simplemente corrió por correr, palpitando enormemente como nunca antes palpitó.

El rubio empezó a analizar a Tobi con la mirada; era más alto que Deidara, parecía tan misterioso que ni siquiera sus manos podía ver por culpa de los guantes oscuros. Pero su aura no le parecía maligna ni nada de eso, sin siquiera ver su rostro ni nada, podía sentir que era una bella persona.

Entonces Deidara, extiende sus brazos completamente y se acerca a ese gran misterio, abriendo sus brazos, dándole la oportunidad a Tobi para que lo agarrara y no lo soltara, eso era lo que el rubio más quería.

No lo hacía por la supuesta casa que Tobi le haría, sino porque ¡necesitaba un gran abrazo!

Tobi al ver que le ofrecía un abrazo, ni siquiera necesitó pensar en esto y lo abrazó antes de que Deidara alcanzara a abrazarlo primero.

Se sentía tan real.

Deidara lo abrazó por fin y parecía un sueño. Se sentía reconfortante, sentía calma y no miedo, sentía paz.

Ambos pensaban que era un sueño, un sueño donde había un cielo azul, y ellos caían en cámara lenta, atravesando nubes, pero abrazados fuertemente.

Simplemente lo que Obito hacia para que ese sueño no se acabara, era abrazarlo cada vez más fuerte, cubriendo por completo sus omóplatos y parte de su larguísimo cabello, obligando a que Deidara lo abrace por encima de los hombros.

Era tan fuerte el abrazo, empujaban tanto sus almas hacia ellos mismos para así estar lo más cerca posible, que perdían el equilibrio y tenían que dar unos cuantos pasos para no caer al suelo.

Y Deidara se mordía los labios y cerraba bien fuerte sus ojos. Lo abrazaba con sus dos brazos recién heridos gravemente ayer cuando Sasori murió.

A Deidara aún le dolían los brazos, pero el dolor cada vez más desistía, la lluvia de emociones inesperadas y llenas de tranquilidad hacía que el dolor de sus brazos fuera insignificante.

Y Obito sentía como si en su cuerpo nunca hubiesen existido heridas. Era como si estuviera en un lugar donde el dolor no existe y nunca existió.

Tobi ya había abrazado muchas veces a Deidara haciéndolo enojar hoy por la mañana, pero eso era distinto al abrazo de ahora. Era como si fuera... algo indescriptible, pero maravilloso.

Y mientras se seguían abrazando fuertemente, por curiosidad, el rubio llevó una de sus manos al cabello corto y negro de Tobi, y eso lo hizo más feliz, tanto a Deidara como al Uchiha.

Obito estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción, de soltar esos grititos agudos que solo con la voz de Tobi puede.

¡¡Qué felicidad la de ellos!!

ー ¿Entonces si quiere que le construya una casa? ー dice Tobi con su voz aguda, sacando una gran sonrisa a Deidara aprovechando de que Tobi no le veía la cara.

ー Claro que sí, Tobi, quiero que tú y yo vivamos juntos en esa casa. ー eso sólo provocó que Obito tuviera más ganas de saltar, correr o volar y reír ー Hmm, pero yo quiero ayudarte, no la harás sin mi ayuda. ー decía rojo como una cereza, ¡¡Estaba tan rojo!! ー Ahora suéltame Tobi, necesito irme...

ー ¡No por favor, recuerde que es mi cumpleaños! Un momento más y lo suelto. ー dice sin dejar de abrazarlo, abrazando cada parte de su espalda, y dejando caer su rostro sobre uno de los hombros de Deidara.

ー De acuerdo. ー en eso Deidara cierra sus ojos, esperando a que Tobi no deje de abrazarlo.

Luego estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, balanceándose a veces, danzando vagamente, pero sin terminar el abrazo.

ー Era mentira Senpai... ¡no voy a soltarlo nunca!. ー eso era precisamente lo que Deidara quería escuchar.

Y fue tan satisfactorio escuchar esas palabras que Deidara dejó ir un gran suspiro, de alivio.

ー Más te vale, hmm... ー gruñó el rubio.

Luego, pasaron segundos que parecían años, y finalmente Tobi tuvo que soltar a Deidara, pero no fue nada fácil: ya que Deidara tuvo que hacerle muchas cosquillas a este, incluso lo mordió con sus manos para hacerle cosquillas. Pero Tobi también le hacía cosquillas al rubio, y este se retorcía de risa, fue una batalla, y Deidara fue quien ganó por muy poco, quizás Tobi se dejó ganar para ver esa expresión de triunfo que tanto le gusta en su Senpai.

Obito nunca vio reír a Deidara tanto en estos últimos dos días, verlo reír de forma tan natural y pura era como si automáticamente esa risa se le traspasara a él. Si Deidara sonreía, Obito también, lo mismo con la risa, dolor y todo.

Deidara se dio cuenta de esto, que estos últimos años que estuvo en la organización no recuerda haber estado tan feliz, descartando todas las veces que hacía explotar ciudades enteras o cualquier cosa, nunca había reído tanto, ni sentido un mar de emociones.

Estando en la habitación de Deidara, el tiempo volaba.

Tobi se fue a la litera de aquella habitación, y se sentó en la cama de abajo.

ー Senpai ¿Quién duerme aquí? ー preguntó el Uchiha señalando la cama de abajo, que tenía un cobertor algo desgastado.

ー Sasori dormía abajo, y yo dormía arriba. ー dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarse en su banquito para moldear más arcilla.

Tobi se quedó un rato en silencio. A veces le gustaría ser un gran artista tan bueno como Deidara, o incluso como ese tal Sasori.

ー Lo siento, Senpai, pero seré yo quien duerma aquí ahora. ー se recostó sobre la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos ー Quizás duerma un momento, Senpai, así que si no le hablo es por eso. ー dice, viendo por la ventana, y vio que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, a lo que Tobi de un solo movimiento salta de la cama y se pone de pie ー ¡¡Senpai, el sol va a esconderse, debemos presenciar eso!! ¡Venga conmigo, Senpai!

Y los ojos del rubio empezaron a brillar, como si el sol se reflejara en estos.

ー ¡Tienes... razón! ー se levantó Deidara del banquito, y con ambas manos sostuvo con fuerza los hombros del enmascarado ー Se me olvidaba, Tobi, en la mañana te dije que iríamos, hmmm. ー apretó sus dientes viendo por la ventana pequeña ー Vayamos volando, tengo mucha arcilla ahora, Tobi. ー sonrió alegremente mientras que tomaba arcilla y moldeaba un pájaro gigante.

Tobi estaba mirándolo como idiota, y sonreía como uno también.

ー ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí! ー y Deidara salió corriendo por la puerta.

Tobi a paso rápido se aproximó a la puerta.

ー ¡Su... su capa, Senpai! ー le dijo en voz alta Tobi.

ー ¡No importa la capa, Tobi! ー este ya estaba en la terraza, esperando a su compañero.

Y el sol estaba a unos cuantos metros de esconderse, pero en el espacio exterior eran miles de miles de kilómetros.

Tobi siguiendo las palabras de Deidara salió corriendo también. Pero antes de salir se percató de que en la sala de estar habían cuatro miembros más de Akatsuki junto a Zetsu.

Obito ni siquiera se fijó en estos sujetos, pero sí se fijó en que estos cuatro lo miraron muy raro al ir corriendo. ¡Pero eso no le importaba!

Simplemente corrió hasta Deidara.

ー ¡Ya está listo! ー dijo el rubio al haber explotado la arcilla, formando una gran ave ー ¿No te parece maravilloso? ー dice señalando su gran obra, orgulloso de esta, esperando a que Tobi le dijera que es increíble todo su arte una y otra vez.

ー ¡¡Senpai es lo más maravilloso de la tierra!! ー Tobi lleva sus manos a la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Deidara sonrió.

ー Tienes razón, hmm... ー Deidara estaba enormemente feliz de que al parlanchín le gustara su arte, pero no quería demostrarlo, lo cual era muy difícil.

Luego, Deidara sube al ave de arcilla.

ー ¡¡Apresúrate, Tobi!! ¡Qué lento eres, vamos! ー Tobi se fijó en que Deidara se veía realmente adorable ahí arriba gritando enojado ー ¡TOBI! ¡No me iré sin ti! ー Deidara se volvió a enojar.

ー ¡Sí, sí! ー Tobi subió y trató de tomar el equilibrio, lo cual parecía muy gracioso para el rubio, tanto que contuvo la risa.

ー ¡Pero debes mantener el equilibrio, Tobi! porque iremos a toda velocidad. ー dicho esto el ave salió disparada hacía la enorme montaña.

Obito no es que tuviera un excelente equilibrio, pero tampoco tenía un equilibrio tan malo. Pero cuando el pájaro empezó a volar a esa velocidad, Obito casi se queda atrás, y Deidara no se pudo contener y casi moría de la risa de que Tobi tuviera tan mal equilibrio.

" _QUÉ. ¡Pero si él ni se mueve!_ " Pensó Obito viendo que Deidara estaba de pie perfectamente sobre el ave, sin perder el equilibrio.

ー ¡Acumula chakra en tus pies, genio! ー decía sonriendo, mientras que el cabello largo iba en dirección hacia Tobi, ya que el rubio le estaba dando la espalda a la dirección en la que iban.

Y Tobi al escuchar esto se sintió un gran idiota por no haberlo hecho antes.

Así que siguió su consejo y juntó una cantidad de chakra moderada y así pudo estar de pie.

Deidara se rió otra vez.

A Obito le gustaba verlo reír. Le causaba risa también, era tan contagiosa como una enfermedad su risa.

Ambos reían.

Como ir caminando hacia la montaña tomaba como diez o veinte minutos, ir volando tardaba la nada misma.

¡Entonces llegaron justo a tiempo!

Cuando bajaron a la montaña; el verde de sus árboles, arbustos y céspedes parecían no ser verdes sino morados, rosados, todos esos colores estaban presente ahora, y en todos lados.

Incluso el cielo, porque el cielo ya no era azul, era un degradado ente fucsia y naranja, y las nubes más cercanas a la puesta de sol eran rosadas, y las más lejanas, blancas o naranjas.

Era como una pintura gigantesca.

ー ¡¡¿Lo estás viendo?!! ¡Mira! ー el más feliz era Deidara, que casi brincaba de la pura emoción, incluso para desquitar su grandísima felicidad estaba sujetando el brazo de su compañero, y también salió corriendo hacia el borde de la montaña jalando de su brazo, donde la punta de sus pies estaban al borde de una caída letal que sólo resultaría en una cosa: la muerte ー No lo puedo creer, Tobi, hoy es más hermoso que otros días. ¡Es como una enorme explosión! ¡Por eso es arte! ¡Mira! ー mientras sacudía el hombro de Tobi, miraba cómo el cielo cada vez más se tornaba más naranja, incluso rosa, los rayos que quedaban del sol hacía doler un tanto los ojos, pero el dolor no era nada.

Si alguien miraba hacia el cielo desde esa inimaginable altura, podía sentir que el mismo cielo iba a caerse de lo infinito y maravilloso que parecía.

Cualquiera tendría miedo de mirar al cielo lleno de nubes bailando, o incluso el cielo despejado, porque sentiría como si la misma persona fuera a caer al suelo de tanto tener los ojos puestos en la inmensa vista.

Tobi se sentía así.

Tenía su único ojo mirando a cada una de las partes del cielo. Sentía que iba a caerse al vacío que estaba a un paso de él.

Pero no sentía miedo ni nada de eso. Todo lo malo se había desaparecido, se había ido lejos, muy lejos.

ー ¿No te parece bellísimo, Tobi? Cuando miro esto siento que mi arte debe seguir mejorando, para algún día hacer figuras que me hagan llorar de emoción. ー Deidara seguía sujetando el brazo de Tobi, para que no se fuera a ningún lado ー Porque si ver esto es una gran explosión, entonces mi arte no es una verdadera explosión.

ー Se equivoca Senpai, cuando veo su arte, puedo ver lo feliz que es al crearlo... ー Tobi dirigió su mirada al enorme sol que apenas se veía, con suerte se podían ver algunos rayos de luz ー ¡Y con eso basta para que sea arte! ー y ahora dirigió su mirada al gigante sol brillante que estaba al lado suyo!

Deidara mientras veía el cielo, siente que un calor va subiendo hasta su rostro, y de repente su rostro es del mismo color que el cielo!

ー ¡Tobi! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ー dice este apartándose de Tobi, corriendo por la montaña, alejándose.

ー ¡Claro que sí! ¡Senpai, todo es verdad! ー grita el Uchiha, persiguiendo a Deidara ー ¡Usted es un gran artista!

Deidara al correr siente una brisa en todo su cuerpo, en su cabello también, y su corazón empieza a latir mucho más rápido que hace un minuto.

ー ¡Pero... no es tan lindo como otras obras! ー decía corriendo por detrás de la montaña, yendo a toda velocidad hacia abajo, y el hecho de que era una infinita bajada, lo hacía correr más rápido.

ー ¡¡El hecho de que lo haga usted lo hace lindo!! ¡Porque usted es lindo! ¡Senpai! ¡Oiga! ー grita sin aliento casi, pues ir corriendo y gritando no es la mejor combinación, pero eso es lo de menos ー ¡Lo llevaré a comer dangos si me da otro abrazo! ¡¡Es otra oferta!!

Deidara estaba muy abajo en la montaña, y al escuchar estas palabras se detiene, y cae de rodillas para retomar el aliento.

ー Ah... Yo... ー susurra de rodillas en el césped.

Y mientras estaba recobrando la respiración, Deidara se fijó en que había un gran charco de agua a su lado, y en este charco habían dos ranas juntas nadando, lo que le pareció lo más bonito de la vida.

Y Deidara pensó en Tobi al ver a la rana que perseguía a la otra rana, ya que se perseguían mutuamente.

Era como si la persiguiera para poder darle un gran abrazo bajo el agua. ¿Tobi estaría haciendo lo mismo?

Deidara al pensar en esto siente unas ganas de llorar, además que la rana logró atrapar a la rana que estaba persiguiendo, eso significa que Tobi también lo habría alcanzado para abrazarlo.

ー ¡Senpai! ー grita el enmascarado desde más alto en la montaña ー ¡¡Tobi construirá su casa aquí cuando sea un escultor!! ー esas palabras simplemente mordían su corazón ー¡Y vivirá aquí con usted! ー Obito estaba revelando su mayor sueño.

Y la cara de Deidara se torna como la de un niño que está a punto de llorar. Arrugando su ceño y haciendo una mueca.

ー Ah... Tobi, idiota. ー dice levantándose del césped.

Y el cielo ahora ya no era rosado, porque el sol se había escondido, así que era un tono entre azul oscuro y naranjo opaco el cielo que estaba sobre ellos. El infinito cielo que los miraba perseguirse mutuamente.

El cielo los miraba encantado, todos los seres vivos de la montaña; árboles, césped, pájaros e insectos los estaban viendo, preguntándose por qué no se decían de una vez que se querían para toda la vida.

Y ahora el verde de la montaña cada vez era un poco más oscuro. Pero esos dos veían luz porque sentían que estaban en un mundo bellísimo lleno de luz por todos lados.

Deidara al ponerse de pie, dirige su mirada a las dos ranas que estaban en el charco, y aún estaban juntas nadando.

Y si esas ranas estaban juntas, ¿por qué ellos dos no?

Así que Deidara extendió sus brazos en señal de que Tobi fuera y lo abrazara. Extendió sus brazos tal y como lo hizo en su habitación.

ー ¡Constrúyeme esa casa! ー gritó a lo lejos ー ¡Llévame a comer dangos! ¡Abrázame, Tobi! ー gritó algo enojado pero feliz. Deidara a veces podía estar riendo pero estar enojado. Y en este caso estaba un tanto sensible y feliz, ¡y enojado! ー ¡¡Qué lento eres, vamos, hmm!!

Y una llama dentro de su alma volvió a encenderse.

Y Obito estaba que lloraba.

ー ¡Aww! ー se quejó Tobi conteniendo las ganas de gritar, y corrió, corrió y corrió sin poder creer que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Corrió dando saltos, y como la bajada estaba inclinada, iba con más rapidez.

Simplemente cada vez que Tobi corría, los metros eran cada vez menos, y por fin lo abrazaría.

Y cuando estaba a diez metros de Deidara, el mismo Deidara salió corriendo, huyendo de Tobi, para comprobar si es que Tobi lo perseguiría tal y como la rana perseguía a la rana contraria en el charco de agua.

ー ¡Qué! ー dijo Tobi deteniéndose, respirando agitado.

Y Deidara reía pícaro y alegremente, mientras que corría lo más que podía hacia abajo, intentando no caerse por la velocidad.

ー ¡Mi senpai... vuelva! ¡No! ー gritó, además que Deidara volvió a estar lejos.

Y Deidara se detuvo, pues él no es bueno corriendo, así que también quiso recuperar oxígeno.

ー Hmmm... ー estaba algo cansado ー ¡¡Tobi, no iré a ningún lado contigo si no me alcanz...!!

Y Obito Uchiha aprovechó la oportunidad para correr a toda velocidad, para correr a la velocidad con la que realmente corre.

ー ¡NO! ¡TRAMPOSO! ー y Deidara con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió corriendo pobremente, con todo el impulso que tenía, el cual no tenía casi nada.

Y Obito mientras se aproximaba al rubio, sonrió por un momento y pudo alcanzar a Deidara de un solo impulso, y cuando lo hizo, lo sostuvo de las piernas junto con la espalda y lo levantó en brazos, sosteniéndolo como Deidara tanto odiaba que lo sostuviera.

Pero en esta oportunidad, Deidara lo que más quería era eso.

ー ¡Lo tengo Senpai! ー dice triunfante, dando vueltas por el césped, sin perder el equilibrio ー ¡No lo dejaré ir nunca, siempre voy a estar con usted!

Deidara sonreía, un poco nostálgico, y le dio un abrazo por sobre los hombros al parlanchín de Tobi.

ー Tobi, ¿a ti te gusta este lugar? ー preguntó, viendo el césped infinito de la montaña. Mientras que abrazaba al Uchiha.

ー Todas las partes del mundo me parecen increíbles, Senpai. ー dijo, y dentro suyo brotó una sensación de vitalidad, se sentía vivo.

La verdad es que a Obito no le gustaba el mundo que lo rodeaba, a veces Obito sufría un problema donde todo lo veía oscuro y cruel. Pero dijo que todo le parecía increíble porque así se sentía estando al lado de Deidara.

ー Hmm ¿De verdad? ー dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró a la máscara, sorprendido ー Tobi ¡Pienso lo mismo! ー sonríe, y Obito miró sus dientes y sus ojos brillantes con delicadeza ー ¡El mundo es tan bellísimo! Me gustaría a veces... hmm, recorrerlo todo.

ー Oh... ー sonrió al verlo de esa manera tan viva y dulce ー Senpai, a veces el mundo no me parece muy bueno...

Obito se mordía la lengua, los labios, y apretaba sus dientes.

ー No te preocupes, Tobi. ー al escuchar estas palabras, Obito sintió una punzada en su pecho ー El mundo no te hará daño, verás que todo es arte, ¡Tobi, el mundo en realidad es una pieza de arte! Puede explotar a veces, a veces no.

Tobi no dijo nada, escuchar a Deidara lo mantenía vivo.

ー La verdad, Senpai, es que usted hace del mundo un bello lugar. Todo es bello con usted. Déjeme decírselo una y otra vez. ー volvió a sonreír, aliviando el dolor ー El mundo de Tobi es bellísimo con usted, Senpai.

La peor combinación para Deidara era estar muy cerca de Tobi y escuchar sus profundas palabras, porque sentía que iba a explotar, explotar de emoción, de llanto, de alegría, de todo.

ー Tobi, idiota... ー y Tobi rió al escuchar esto, porque tenía razón, podía ser un idiota, pero estaba enamorado de él, eso es seguro ー Hmm, el cielo está oscureciendo, nos quedaremos sin luz.

ー No, Senpai, se equivoca... ー dice caminando de vuelta hacia la cima de la montaña, para que ambos se fueran volando a la guarida ー ¡Usted es la única luz que necesitamos!

Deidara de verdad iba a explotar.

ー Aghh, ¡No!

ー ¡Sí, Senpai, usted brilla! ー decía, mientras que pasó por al lado del charco de agua con las dos ranas juntas.

ー ¡No, suéltame Tobi! ー decía con sus orejas rojas.

ー ¡Pero Senpai, es mi cumpleaños aún!

Y Deidara pensó en que al final, Tobi siempre iba a perseguirlo para abrazarlo, lo cual le pareció muy lindo, todo era lindo ahora.

Y entonces el cielo empezó a oscurecer más rápido, invadiendo con oscuridad toda la montaña, a Deidara y a Obito.

Pero aunque el cielo oscuro se cayera sobre ellos, no importaba, porque se querían para toda la vida.

Y para siempre.


	11. pura felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otra noticia desconcertante, pero esta vez para Deidara. hoy sería un gran día.

"Uno siempre asocia la felicidad a alguien, cuando estoy con ese alguien soy feliz, y viceversa, soy feliz cuando estoy con ese alguien. Y qué mejor, si eres feliz conmigo tú también, no hay nada mejor.  
Soy feliz cuando te enojas, cuando sonríes, cuando eres feliz. Felicidad, eso me haces pensar que hay en todo el mundo."

ﾃﾞｲﾀﾞﾗ

Entonces Deidara terminó por huir del abrazo de Tobi y salió corriendo directamente al ave de arcilla para así irse a la guarida, el sol ya no estaba por ningún lado. Y cada vez hacía más frío.

ー ¡No creas que te perdonaré todos esos abrazos que me diste! ー Deidara corría a la cima como un niño enojado, el aire de aquel lugar cada vez era más frío ー ¡Pero te perdono porque me llevarás a comer dangos mañana! ー eso sí que no era cierto, Deidara odiaba admitirlo; le encantaban los odiosos abrazos de Tobi, que en el fondo no eran tan odiosos.

Tobi no le decía nada, simplemente lo observaba correr, aunque el Senpai tampoco corría con muchas ganas, pero aún así su pelo larguísimo y brillante llegaba a volar del fuerte viento, y como no traía la capa de Akatsuki, se veía mucho más guapo con esa malla oscura y ajustada bajo su particular ombliguera púrpura oscuro. Y como su pantalón del mismo color no estaba más arriba de sus caderas sino en estas mismas, se veían dos olluelos en la parte baja de su espalda, y Obito notó estos, y le fascinaron.

Deidara sin saber que Tobi le veía sus olluelos en su espalda, se detiene al correr algo cansado, y mira hacia atrás donde se situaba el Uchiha a varios metros. Y notó que detrás de Tobi, se veía lo inmensa e interminable que era la montaña, con todos sus árboles y arbustos.

Tobi estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia su Senpai, su pelo corto y erizado también se movía de un lado a otro por culpa del viento.

ー Hm... ー dudó el rubio ー ¿Por qué no me persigues, Tobi? ー preguntó Deidara cruzando sus brazos, analizando los pasos de su compañero.

Deidara por un momento se acuerda de las dos ranas que estaban en el charco de agua, persiguiéndose.

Deidara quería que ellos mismos fueran como esas dos ranas, persiguiéndose.

Y al pensar esto, el rubor invadió su tez.

Tobi por otro lado seguía mirando lo maravilloso que se veía Deidara ahí de pie, solo provocaba las ganas de darle un abrazo de esos que creía que a él tanto le molestaban.

ー Lo estoy persiguiendo, Senpai, ahora y siempre ¡solo que no estoy corriendo! ー Tobi seguía pensando en que Deidara era muy lindo, además, el pasto verde y los arbustos hacían que se viera más lindo aún. ¿Por qué será? Era como un gran sol que reemplazaba al sol real ー No he dejado de perseguirlo~.

ー Hmm... ー Deidara sonríe y se da media vuelta para seguir caminando, estaba feliz con las palabras de Tobi. Y Obito volvió a apreciar su espalda, y los olluelos.

Al rubio, por otro lado, le gustaba pensar que eran dos ranas que se perseguían bajo el agua en cámara lenta, como si no estuvieran nadando sino flotando a la deriva, estando juntas por siempre.

A Deidara le enfadaba pensar cosas tan cursis y empalagosas como esa, tanto que su rostro se enfadaba y se volvía rojo como un tomate, y eso lo hacía enojar más aún.

Entonces quería pensar en otra cosa.

ー ¡Tobi! ー Deidara llama la atención de su pretendiente, por supuesto este le dirigió la mirada al instante ー ¡Es de noche, hay que irnos! ー da un saltito y va corriendo hasta el gran pájaro que los estaba esperando en la cima.

Obito simplemente lo veía maravillado, y para no estar lejos de él, corrió a la misma velocidad que él, con sus brazos divertidos y sus grandes saltos, estaba feliz de verlo a cada minuto, a cada momento.

¡Hoy había sido un día entero solamente con su Senpai! ¡Nada mejor!

Obito notaba la poca masa muscular que Deidara tenía, pensando en si tendrá suficiente fuerza física como para correr sin parar. Aunque a la vista, sus piernas parecían ser la parte que más músculos tenía, a diferencia de sus brazos o abdomen.

Pero eso no importaba, el problema ahora es que hacía frío cada vez más!! Entonces al Uchiha se le ocurre una idea.

Tobi instantáneamente se quita su capa de Akatsuki, sin dejar de correr hacia la cima de la montaña. Y corrió con más ganas con la capa en mano.

ー ¡Senpai, hace frío, tome mi capa~! ー se iba acercando a Deidara, cuando este volteó y no pudo ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, le enojaba estar rojo, pero Deidara no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando estuvo al lado de él, Tobi dejó caer la capa sobre los hombros delgados del Senpai, y se dio cuenta rápidamente que le quedaba muy grande.

Deidara solo siguió caminando un tanto avergonzado, con la capa casi arrastrándose por el suelo de lo bajo que era. Y Deidara infló los cachetes de lo enojado que estaba, poniéndose más enojado e irritable.

Tobi contuvo la risa debido a esto, viendo como el Senpai caminaba enojado, arrugando su ceño.

ー ¡Mi Senpai no se enoje! ¡No es su culpa ser tan bajito! ー rió en voz baja, interrumpiendo el paso de Deidara, quedando frente a él ー ¡Espere, espere, déjeme abrocharle la capa! ー y puso todos los botones diminutos en su lugar, hasta llegar al último de arriba donde se situaba el cuello alto y largo de la capa, el cual le tapó hasta los ojos a Deidara.

El rubio ya no podía estar más indignado.

ー ¡Aw! ¡Pero a dónde se fue mi senpai!! ー dice Tobi queriendo molestarlo, aunque en sí Deidara había desaparecido, quedando a la vista únicamente su cabello.

Deidara no podía estar más enojado o avergonzado, él nunca pidió ser de baja estatura, el mundo es muy cruel. Además, ahora que Sasori murió, él es el más bajo de Akatsuki ahora.

ー Tobi, quítame esto. Ahora. ー decía mientras que no podía ver nada por culpa de la capa, lo cual lo enojaba más, y apretó sus puños que no se veían por las largas mangas.

Obito no podía sonreír más o soltar más risas entrecortadas. De verdad no podía dejar de sonreír.

ー Pequeño Senpai, no puedo escucharlo desde aquí arriba ¿Podría repetirlo? ー dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano mientras que la puso a la altura de su oído, simulando no escuchar.

Esto hizo que Deidara se enojara más.

ー ¡Qué malo eres, Tobi! ー y el rubio subió las mangas de la capa que llevaba puesta y desabrochó los botones del cuello, pudiendo ver al fin a un Tobi que se estaba burlando de su estatura ー ¡HMM! ¡Olvídalo, me iré sin ti maldito! ー y salió corriendo, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro a Tobi, y fue a paso rápido hasta el pájaro de arcilla.

"¡Persígueme, persígueme!" Pensaba Deidara, volteando con disimulo a ver si Tobi seguía sus pasos.

Y su intuición no fallaba, pues Tobi iba persiguiéndolo con ganas, tantas ganas que Deidara por inercia corrió más rápido.

ー ¡Venga para acá, Deidara-Senpai!

ー ¡¡No!! ー y corrió con todas sus pocas energías que le restaban, las cuales desaparecían poco a poco con facilidad.

Pero Tobi fue mucho, mucho más rápido y tomó a Deidara en brazos nuevamente tal y como lo hizo hace unos momentos atrás, y lo peor es que no se detuvo al correr y sus fuerzas ni siquiera se vieron afectadas.

Deidara sintió el impulso hacia arriba y el cómo sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire una vez más.

El rubio odiaba que Tobi lo cargase de esa manera como si fuera un bebé que no sabe caminar. Aunque, no le molestaba tanto.

ー Lo siento, Senpai, pero voy a tener que llevarlo todo el camino. A menos que...

ー ¡¡NO, TOBI!! ¡¡A menos que nada!! ¡Eres un...! ー no se le ocurría qué insulto decirle ー ¡¡Un... un, chico malo, muy malo, Tobi!! ー le gritó mientras que Tobi dirigía su máscara hacia él, y el rubio volvió a ver ese orificio por el cual no se veía ni rastro de su ojo.

Obito miraba a Deidara y pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de él, podía sentir su energía vital correr por toda su alma, era un completo enojón, pero le encantaba así tal cual.

Y pensando en lo que le gritó, realmente le llegó al corazón que lo llamara un "chico malo", arrugó su ceño pensando en esto.

ー ¡No, Senpai, todo menos eso! ー seguía caminando ー Soy un chico bueno, muy bueno, mi Senpai. ー soltó una risita baja y algo grave, demasiado misteriosa para Deidara, quería arrancarle la máscara, pero sentía mucha intriga y miedo como para hacerlo.

ー Hmm... te equivocas Tobi, me tratas como si fuera un bebé, y eso te convierte en un chico malo. ー se desquitó, creyendo que lo que había dicho era lo que cualquier chico genial habría dicho.

ー Precisamente, Senpai, usted es un bebé. ー Obito ya estaba con grandes ansias de saber cómo iba a reaccionar Deidara ante esas palabras que le había lanzado.

Deidara al escuchar este insulto proviniendo de un chico que le hacía pensar que eran dos ranas persiguiéndose para abrazarse, respiró pesadamente, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo fuerza en sus dientes mientras que Tobi seguía caminando con él en brazos como si nada.

Ese sí que era un insulto para un chico explosivo y genial como él, tanto lo era, que tenía rabia y quería llorar de rabia.

ー Eres muy malo... Tobi. ー no dijo nada más, y se quedó ahí inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha.

No tenía ganas de insultarlo o de patalear encima de él, porque pensó que esas cosas las hacía un bebé, y él no quería parecer un bebé.

Obito vio cómo su rostro enojado y alegre y esa energía vital que sentía provenir de Deidara había disminuido un poco, y se sintió el peor del mundo, se sintió culpable.

ー Senpai~ ー dirige su mirada a Deidara, mientras que sigue caminando ー Lo que dije era broma, usted es muy genial, es el más genial del planeta, Senpai. ー dijo para levantar sus ánimos, aunque esto realmente no lo decía porque sí, ya que Obito no sabe mentir con las palabras, entonces todo era cierto.

Deidara se sonroja bastante al escuchar esto, y mira enojado a Tobi, con los ojos casi llorosos.

ー ¡Hm, eres un mentiroso, Tobi! ー chilló ー Me gustaría hacerte explotar ahora, pero...

ー Lo que pasa es que usted me adora mucho, mi querido Senpai, ¡¡Pero no está listo para saberlo~!! ー volvió a bromearle, quería hacerlo enojar de buena manera y que su energía maravillosa volviera a recorrer todo su ser explosivo.

Deidara se enojó de nuevo. Pero, ¿serán ciertas las palabras de su compañero? Quizás lo adoraba, pero nunca en la vida sería capaz de decirlo.

ー Yo no te adoro, idiota, solo que no te odio tanto. ー y dicho esto el rubio se sintió muy genial, y debido a esto su felicidad creció un poco.

Obito sonrió enormemente, tanto que sus ojos tuvieron que cerrarse.

Qué emoción más grande.

ー ¡¡Pero significa lo mismo Senpai!! ー Tobi al decir esto hizo que Deidara se sintiera desafiado otra vez, y nervioso ー Es como si yo le dijera que no lo odio para nada.

Y Deidara no le dijo nada, ese tipo sí que era un misterio.

Y el Senpai se sintió tan al descubierto y nervioso, que de un golpe saltó con un solo impulso de los brazos del Uchiha y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pájaro de arcilla, para irse lejos.

Deidara sin importar cuántas veces huyera de Tobi, este de todas maneras quería que lo persiguiera a todos lados.

Y es así.

Obito iba a perseguirlo.

A todos lados.

Sin importar lo idiota que parecía ser, él iba a perseguirlo una y otra vez y no se iba a cansar nunca.

"Belleza eterna." Pensó Obito al verlo correr. Le emocionaba pensar en él. Nunca pensó que iba a pensar cosas como esa de alguien. "Eres una belleza." Pensó, porque Deidara no era arte explosivo, era arte eterno, porque iba a durar para toda la vida su enorme belleza explosiva. Siempre iba a ser eterna.

Deidara llegó corriendo al ave gigante de arcilla, subiéndose cansado y agitado. El ave simplemente esperó a que ese extraño hombre con máscara se subiera también.

Y luego, Tobi se subió cuidadosamente a la obra de arte, y el gran pájaro voló alto, muy alto, casi hasta las nubes. Obito nunca había volado tan alto, en cambio, Deidara estaba acostumbrado, pues la primera vez que voló por el cielo en una de sus figuras fue cuando tenía doce años.

A Deidara le gustaba volar y sentir la fría brisa de lo alto del cielo en todo su cuerpo, en su cuello y cabello, la brisa helada hacía que se sintiera acogido y feliz.

Y mientras volaban, así era, Deidara se sentó frente a Tobi y el aire le llegaba en toda su pálida cara y en todo su rubio cabello.

Tobi acomodó sus codos en sus rodillas y recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos solamente para mirar a Deidara y a toda la inmensidad del cielo azul que estaba sobre ellos.

Deidara abrió la capa que traía puesta que era de su compañero, y sacó de su bolso un poco de arcilla y la echó a moldear a las bocas de sus manos. Esperando y esperando, y mientras el Senpai esperaba pacientemente, sacó una cámara de su mismo bolsito blanco, una cámara que incorporó en su ojo izquierdo.

Obito miró con curiosidad esa cámara que Deidara sostuvo en su mano, atentamente.

Y Deidara al encender esa cámara, cerró su ojo derecho para así ver por la cámara con el izquierdo, entonces, miró a Tobi, sentado frente a él, quieto y misterioso, sin decir nada, y vio lo lindo y guapo que era sin la capa de Akatsuki, nunca se imaginó lo guapo que sería ese sujeto, y sus mejillas explosivas se encendieron de rojo de solo pensar en que estaba mirándolo detrás de esa máscara.

El rubio cerró su ojo izquierdo en señal de un "click", y capturó a Tobi en una fotografía.

Se veía el infinito bosque y el infinito cielo azul casi oscurecido detrás de él, y también el ave de arcilla.

Deidara revisó esa foto que le robó a Tobi, la estuvo observando por un largo momento mientras que sus manos moldeaban la arcilla, y pensó en conservar por siempre esa foto. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por eso, pero no pudo evitar sacarle una.

Obito para su mala fortuna, no se dio cuenta de que Deidara le sacó una fotografía.

El rubio por otro lado, se sintió nervioso y un tanto nostálgico, y se quitó la cámara y la guardó en su bolso, esperando que Tobi no se haya dado cuenta de que lo capturó en esa micro cámara.

Y cuando sus manos moldearon por fin la arcilla, Deidara para no tener que volver a moldearla manualmente, la hizo explotar, y solo eso bastó para que una figura se creara.

Hizo dos ranas de arcilla.

Dos ranas como las que vio en el charco hace un rato, persiguiéndose.

ー Mira, Tobi, esta rana eres tú. ー le obsequió con timidez una rana, la cual el Uchiha recibió a gusto ー Yo soy esta otra rana, hmm... ー miró la rana que le quedó, y empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que había pensando hasta ahora con respecto a Tobi. Cosas explosivas, cosas muy cursis y explosivas que solo pensaba de Tobi.

Este otro al recibir la rana, la observó detenidamente, y la sostuvo con su otra mano, teniéndola ahí entre esos guantes oscuros. Y de un momento a otro su corazón empezó a correr rápidamente, tan rápido que podía escuchar los latidos provenir de su vacío pecho.

Suspiró.

ー Las cosas que hace son maravillosas, Senpai. ー dirigió su vista al chico más lindo del planeta ー ¡Es arte!

Y Deidara dejo ir un pequeño chillido de emoción, le gustaba que a ese payaso le gustara el arte que hacía.

ー ¿De veras? ー preguntó Deidara incrédulo, luego recordó que, por supuesto a Tobi le gustaba, ¡¡pues era su arte!! ー Hmm, es decir... ー aclaró su garganta ー Tobi, claro que es arte, de seguro el mejor que haz visto ¡El mejor! ー alzó sus brazos.

ー ¿El mejor? ー Tobi alzó una ceja, viendo sus ojos brillantes cuando hablaba de arte.

ー ¡El mejor! ー exclamó felizmente ー Hm... ー recuperó su postura ー ¿O acaso crees que no es así? ¿Hay algo mejor que mi arte? ー entrecerró los ojos, mirando pensativo a Tobi.

ー ¡Usted va primero Senpai! ー le expresó, y Deidara guardó silencio ー Después viene esta amistosa rana, Senpai ー observó la rana de arcilla, que sonreía y tenía las mejillas infladas.

Deidara se puso ultra mega nervioso, y rojo.

ー Vuelves a decirme cosas cursis y te bajas de aquí, Tobi. ー señaló al suelo que se hallaba a unos... muchos kilómetros abajo.

Obito miró hacia abajo, y un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo por dentro, quizás si caía desde ahí arriba, moriría.

ー ¡No! ー exclamó Tobi, apartando la mirada del vacío ー Déjeme decirle solo una última cos...

ー ¡NO, TOBI, O ME ENOJO! ー gruñó en señal de amenaza, ¡qué gran amenaza!

Tobi se encogió de hombros. Viendo sus mejillas rojas y su ceño arrugado, y parece que vio una vena marcarse en su sien.

ー No se enoje, Deidara-Senpai, o va a arrugarse. ー se acercó a él y con un dedo de ambas manos separó su ceño que estaba junto y fruncido , haciendo que su expresión de enojo se esfumara de su explosivo rostro ー Debería estar feliz, de lo contrario...

ー ¡Soy muy, muy feliz! ー Deidara volvió a fruncir el ceño ー ¡Tobi, soy el más feliz de la tierra! Hmm... ー el rubio miró la rana de arcilla que tenía entre sus manos, y le recordó a Tobi.

Odiaba pensar en él. Pero inevitablemente invadía todos sus pensamientos. Lo veía en todos lados. Tobi era su rana.

ー Yo también. ー dijo Tobi, volviendo a su lugar, sonriendo.

Deidara sonríe al mirar la rana que hizo, sonríe, y el enojo que estaba hace unos momentos se esfumó.

Deidara estaba muy feliz, era muy feliz pensando en que era una rana feliz con Tobi, y que Tobi era feliz también con él.

ー ¡Soy feliz contigo! ー le gritó felizmente el rubio, y Tobi casi se desmaya, ni siquiera creyó que lo que había escuchado ー Somos felices los dos, hm. ー miró la rana de arcilla otra vez, muy tranquilamente, feliz.

Obito sintió, lo inexplicable de sentir. Simplemente sintió algo, algo que prendió fuego de colores en todo su mundo y su dimensión paralela que tenía guardada.

ー ¿Qu... ー se quedó sin habla, y pensó en que si Deidara era muy muy feliz con él, entonces, quería estar siempre ahí, siendo muy muy feliz ー Dígalo una vez más... ¡Por favor! ー Obito sintió un frenesí, un frenesí que lo atacó sin previo aviso.

Quizás era un enorme sueño, y no quería despertar y regresar al mundo cruel.

Y Deidara al darse cuenta de lo que dijo hace unos segundos, se sintió muy avergonzado, y frunció el ceño, sintió un tanto de calor provenir desde su pecho, producto de los nervios, estos nervios se fueron a su rostro, volviéndolo rojo otra vez como un tomate, como todas las cosas que eran rojas.

ー ¡No! ー exclamó incómodo ー ¡No te decía a ti, Tobi, le decía a mi rana! ー Deidara señaló la figura de esta que tenía en mano ー Somos... felices esta... rana y yo. ー dijo un poco inseguro de lo que decía, sin dejar de mirar a Tobi, queriendo gritarle en la cara lo despistado que era, y que en realidad le decía a él.

ー A... ー se quedó sin palabras de nuevo, cerrando su ojo, sintiéndose muy ridículo porque por un momento pensó que Deidara era muy feliz con él.

Lo que Obito no sabía, es que esa rana era él mismo.

Deidara tenía un tanto de miedo de decirle que, en realidad, era muy feliz con él.

ー Hmm, eres muy despistado, Tobi.

El inmenso azul del cielo ya no era azul sino negro, un negro lleno de estrellas, y nubes, muchas nubes.

Luego, llegaron a Akatsuki, y el pájaro de arcilla explotó antes de que entraran a la guarida.

Ya era de noche. Deidara, guardó la rana de arcilla en su bolsito y entra con mucha confianza a la guarida, y se va directamente a donde estaba Hidan.

En cambio, Tobi se queda ahí parado, viendo que adentro habían miles de velas que daban luz a la casa en el árbol de Akatsuki.

Habían muchos más integrantes, quizás estaban todos dentro.

Entonces Tobi temblorosamente va caminando hacia la puerta, y cuando se aproxima, ve en lo alto del techo de la gran casa, a Pain y a Konan sentados conversando e incluso riendo. Se veían muy felices juntos allí arriba.

Entonces Tobi entra de una vez por todas, viendo que en la sala de estar estaban todos sentados, en el lado izquierdo, habían dos tipo gigantes y una persona... ¡con el Sharingan! Obito se sorprendió, pues esa era la persona de la que Zetsu le habló. Su nombre era Itachi.

Pero eso era lo mínimo que más le importaba a Obito.

Entonces, ubicó con su mirada en el lado derecho a la persona más linda del mundo, que estaba sentada junto a Zetsu y un tipo de cabello blanco, Hidan.

ー Bueno, es momento de irnos... ー la voz de uno de los tipos gigantes se escuchó y este mismo se levantó de donde estaba sentado ー Vamos, Itachi-San. ー y cuando dijo esto, el del Sharingan se puso de pie también. Entonces fueron directamente a la puerta, donde estaba Tobi parado ー Bienvenido, pero ten cuidado si no quieres que te muerda. ー le dirigió el tipo de piel azul, que en su espalda cargaba una gran espada cubierta por vendajes blancos.

Tobi se hizo a un lado para que pasaran y se fueran muy lejos.

Luego, el Uchiha fue tímidamente a sentarse al lado de Zetsu.

ー ¿Qué le pasó a tu capa? ー preguntó el chico planta.

ー Se la entregué a... Deidara-senpai. ー susurró con su voz aguda, pues tenía pavor de hablar con su voz original.

ー Es hora de irnos. ー dijo Zetsu negro ー De acuerdo, adiós, Tobi. ー y desapareció, se lo tragó la tierra literalmente.

Quienes quedaban en la sala eran Deidara, el chico que estaba junto a él, y el tipo intimidante con el maletín que estaba en el otro banco, y Tobi.

Tobi se sentía un tanto extraño, pues nunca antes había visto a estas personas, aunque, probablemente ellos tampoco a él, mucho menos como Obito.

Todos se estaban yendo...

ー Hidan. ー llamó ese tipo del maletín que estaba tan tapado y cubierto como el mismo Uchiha, salvo por sus ojos y manos ー Vámonos, ahora.

ー ¿Qué? ¡Pero es temprano, anciano! ー exclamó Hidan, tenía los ojos rosados ー ¿No ves que hablo con mi rubio favorito? ー Obito abrió el único ojo que tenía, y se dirigió a ese tipo raro con la mirada, algo disgustado de su comentario.

ー Tenemos que irnos, si quieres te compro algo. ー dice dirigiéndose a la puerta, con el maletín misterioso.

ー Siempre dices la misma basura, Kakuzu. Siempre mientes. ー Hidan se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Deidara, en señal de despedida ー Nos vemos luego, Deidarín. ー sonrió divertido y se dirigió a la puerta, pero frenó de golpe al ver a Tobi ahí sentado pacientemente, viendo todo el espectáculo ー ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres ese tipo! ー le gritó alegre a Tobi ー ¡No se cómo te llamas! Y quizás no pueda saberlo nunca, porque cuando voy con este anciano a sus negocios, nos tardamos semanas en regresar, y quizás mueras durante ese tiempo.

Tobi no dijo nada, simplemente observaba su guadaña larga y brillante, y lo blanquecina que era su piel.

ー ¿No me dirás algo? ー Hidan le hizo señas a Tobi con la mano simulando una interrogación.

ー Déjalo. Vámonos, Hidan. ー y el tipo del maletín salió por la puerta. A lo que Hidan lo miró muy feo, pero se volvió a dirigir a Tobi.

ー Bueno, no importa, quizás no te vuelva a ver, pero si te veo de nuevo, entonces te enseñaré de religión y de cómo hacer sacrifi...

ー ¡Apresúrate! ー grita Kakuzu desde afuera.

ー ¡Lo sé! ー le devuelve Hidan ー Como te decía... ー se dirige a Tobi muy orgulloso de hablar de su religión ー A veces debes sacrificar algunas cosas para que todo esté mucho mejor. ー hizo una pausa ー Verán, queridos, yo he hecho muchos sacrificios para salvar a ese pobre hombre de ahí afuera, pues no puede vivir sin mí, y es gracias a mí y a Jashi...

ー ¡HIDAN! ー entró por la puerta ese tal "pobre hombre de ahí afuera" o simplemente, Kakuzu, bastante enfadado.

ー ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Estaba hablando de que a veces debemos destruir para salvar! ¡Tú no lo entiendes, maldito! ー caminó hacia Kakuzu ー ¡Te he salvado muchas veces! ¡Y no morirás porque Jashin Sama está sobre nosotros! ー alzó sus manos.

ー Cuando muera, espero no verte en la otra vida. Pero lamentablemente, no me puedo ir sin ti. ー dicho esto, Kakuzu se va de la guarida, con Hidan persiguiéndolo mientras le hablaba.

ー Lo que pasa es que tú me adoras, Kakuzu, por eso no eres capaz de irte sin mí. ¡Quizás Jashin Sama te castigue! ー y poco a poco, su voz se fue disminuyendo debido a que se iban alejando.

Deidara miraba a los dos y cómo se alejaban para ir a una misión, miraba cómo se perseguían, miraba esa conexión entre los dos; estaba no solamente formada por insultos y odio, sino que algo más que para no decirlo con palabras bonitas, lo decían con insultos.

Esos dos se perseguían como las ranas que Deidara había esculpido en arcilla.

Y finalizado todo, todos se habían esfumado como polvo en el viento.

Solo quedaban el Senpai, y el enmascarado, sentados en el banco de madera.

Obito miró a Deidara, viendo lo grande y holgada que le quedaba su propia capa.

Y vio su lindo rostro y su pelo largo, vio sus azulados ojos que tenían la vista pegada al suelo...

ー Hidan... es como mi mejor amigo, hm. ー dijo, y su voz hizo eco de lo silencioso y pacífico que era ese lugar ー A veces es un idiota, como tú o como, todos. ー pensó en los recuerdos que tenía con Hidan, de aquella vez en que Hidan le hablaba de sus pesadillas, o de cuando estos molestaban a Kakuzu ー Hm, es un buen amigo.

Deidara al no obtener respuesta de su compañero enmascarado, se sintió un poco solo...

Y en eso, Obito pensó en lo que Hidan dijo, en que a veces hay que destruir cosas para salvar otras.

Quizás en algún momento tenga que quitarse la máscara y los guantes, y mirar a Deidara a los ojos de frente. Pero de verdad, de verdad que el Uchiha no sintió tanta angustia y miedo de hacer algo en su vida, no podía quitarse la máscara aún.

ー Tobi... ー llamó otra vez su voz maravillosa que lo arrancó de su dimensión paralela donde sólo pensaba cosas tristes y grises ー Hmm, tendrás que dormir en la cama de abajo, y yo arriba, ¿Qué te parece? ー Deidara la verdad es que estaba cada vez más nostálgico sin escuchar la voz de Tobi, su voz que tanto decía odiar, quería escucharla de nuevo ー Pero te juro, que si me despiertas a media noche, yo te hago explotar, Tobi, hmm. ー se cruzó de brazos, como lo haría un bebé enojado.

Obito amaba cómo se expresaba Deidara, su lenguaje era tan simple y bravucón a veces, que le fascinaba escucharlo hablar, y lo que más le gustaba, era que su rostro terminaba por decir las cosas que sus palabras no decían. Cómo le gustaría abrazarlo siempre siempre siempre.

ー Mi senpai... ー dijo con fluidez, y Deidara se alegra de escucharlo hablar por fin ー Usted no se preocupe de nada, recuerde que le hice una oferta de llevarlo a comer dangos mañana. ー se levanta de la banca, caminando con gracia hacia Deidara, y este muy entusiasmado, no dejaba de mirar su máscara naranja.

ー Más te vale, Tobi. ー sonrió con su ceño fruncido. Y se levantó y fue directo a la habitación que estaba no muy ordenada ni desordenada ー Sígueme, o me enojo. ー dijo sonriendo más aún, y Obito sonreía también de lo grotesco pero malditamente adorable que era.

Al entrar, Deidara se quita la capa de Tobi, y la cuelga en el colgador junto a la suya.

Después, Deidara con un tanto de vergüenza, sin dejar de mirar a Tobi, se quita los zapatos.

Y se sube a la cama de arriba de la litera, con un poco de esfuerzo, porque hay que recordar que Deidara es bajo de estatura, y la cama está muy alta para él.

ー Mi Deidara-senpai~ ー dice de manera melódica ー ¿Por qué duerme arriba si usted es tan bajito? ー se acerca al camarote lentamente.

Y Deidara se sonroja bastante. No le gustaba ser bajito, habría querido ser más alto, para ser genial como los demás de Akatsuki que eran gigantes, o eso pensaba el rubio.

ー Hmm, cuando estaba Sasori, se suponía que el más alto dormía arriba. ー gruñó, recostándose boca abajo ー Pero ni pienses que dormirás arriba, Tobi, esta es mi única manera de sentirme muy genial y alto, y no me la quitarás, hm. ー gruñó otra vez y dio vuelta su cabeza, poniendo su mirada en dirección a la pared gris.

Esto a Tobi le pareció lo más adorable de la vida.

ー ¡No tiene por qué temer! ー exclama divertido ー Usted siempre será el más alto y genial para Tobi. ー se sentó en la cama de abajo, y se recostó boca arriba ー Por siempre.

Y al finalizar sus palabras, Deidara aprovechó que nadie lo estaba viendo, y abrazó su almohada, y ya estaba que lloraba de emoción por las conmovedoras palabras de su compañero parlanchín.

ー ¡Buenas noches! ー dijo el parlanchín.

ー Buenas, noches, Tobi. ー le respondió en voz baja. Abrazando más la almohada con brazos y piernas, y con la rana que hizo hace unos minutos, mirándola, con serenidad. Pensando en el mañana.

Y entonces, los únicos que estaban en la guarida, eran Tobi y Deidara, que ya estaban durmiendo.

Y también estaban Konan y Pain que estaban mirando el cielo nocturno sentados en el techo, ellos también se perseguían para estar juntos.

Al día siguiente...

Tobi despertó primero que Deidara, y al despertar, vio que el brazo de Deidara colgaba desde arriba de la cama, viendo su cicatriz y su mano con su boca cerrada.

Tobi de un solo movimiento se sentó en la cama, y sostuvo la mano de Deidara que colgaba, y fue emocionante sostenerla, era tan pequeña comparada con la suya, y sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro oscuro, sus nudillos eran algo rosados, y tenía un anillo azul en su dedo índice.

Sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, y Deidara no despertó, seguía durmiendo.

Luego, Obito fue vencido por los nervios y soltó la mano de su Senpai cuidadosamente. Y se levantó, poniéndose los zapatos.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de arriba donde Deidara dormía boca abajo, con su pelo todo desordenado tapando su tez, y lo vio de muy cerca, y logró ver sus largas pestañas y sus cejas rubias. Se veía muy pacífico.

Era tan lindo.

La vista que tenía de él le gustaba.

ー Senpai. ー dijo en voz baja, casi susurrándole.

Deidara no despertaba, su sueño era muy profundo, además estaba soñando en que Tobi y él mismo estaban juntos persiguiéndose para abrazarse muy fuerte.

ー ¡Senpai! ー gritó, mas Deidara no despertaba de su cursi sueño, a lo que Obito involuntariamente se asustó, pues él toda la vida ha sido bastante miedoso en el sentido de que algo malo pueda pasar ー ¡Despierte, despierte, Senpai! ー movió su hombro de un lado a otro, a lo que Deidara despierta de golpe.

ー ¡Qué! ¡Tobi! ー se asusta, y accidentalmente le golpea la máscara a Obito ー ¡Qué pasó! ー se sienta de rodillas sobre la cama, y algo avergonzado producto del sueño lo suficientemente meloso como para quedar con la cara rosada.

Tobi quedó con su cabeza volteada hacia un lado del manotazo que le lanzó su Senpai, pero vuelve a recuperar la posición original.

ー No era nada, Senpai, creí que había muerto. Tobi estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Deidara lo miró enojado.

ー Hm... no seas ingenuo, Tobi, estaba durmiendo. ー se sentó a la orilla de la cama, suspendiendo sus pies sobre el aire ー Vayamos, vayamos a ver la neblina que siempre hay afuera a esta hora, es como un desierto, hmm, deberías verlo.

Tobi observa cómo Deidara estaba a punto de bajarse desde esa altura, no era muy alto que digamos, pero no se aguantó y simplemente lo sostuvo de la cintura con ambas manos y lo soltó al momento de que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Deidara frunció el ceño pero por más que se enojaba, su cara no podía evitar ponerse roja de vergüenza.

ー ¡No, Tobi, yo ya soy alto! ¡No tienes que ayudarme! ー le gruñó, apuntando a su mascara.

Tobi rió en voz baja, una risa chillona pero divertida, y muy contagiosa, pero sin embargo, Deidara no quería reírse porque los chicos geniales no se ríen fácilmente.

ー ...Me voy. ー se puso rápidamente los zapatos, y luego tomó un cepillo para el cabello y se lo peinó entero, luego, tomó una liga y se hizo la cola en la punta de su cabeza, también tomó su capa que estaba en el colgador, y se la puso rápidamente, algo enojado ー Hmm... Acompáñame, o me siento solo. ー dijo en voz baja, pero el Uchiha escuchó perfectamente.

Entonces salieron ambos de la recámara tranquilamente, y caminaron a la salida de la gran guarida.

Pero algo pasaba.

Vieron que Pain, Konan, Zetsu, todos estaban en la gran terraza agrupados, a excepción de Hidan y Kakuzu.

ー ¡Tobi, es una reunión! ー dijo ansioso ー ¡Nunca habías estado en una, ven conmigo, hm! ー corrió hasta los demás integrantes, saliendo de la guarida.

Tobi lo siguió rápidamente, dando saltitos.

Todos permanecían en silencio cuando llegaron.

ー Ahora que estamos todos... ー habló Pain tranquilamente como siempre solía hacerlo ー Debo de avisarles algo muy infortunado que sucedió hoy.

ー No estamos todos. ー dijo Deidara rápidamente ー Hay que esperar a Hidan.

ー Y a Kakuzu. ー habló el hombre con la piel azul.

Pain se quedó en silencio... pues de ellos iba a hablar.

El día estaba con bastante neblina, pero, afortunadamente el árbol estaba super alto, tan alto, que no les llegaba la sombra de ningún otro árbol, por lo que la neblina no los invadía, y gracias a eso podían apreciar un amanecer cálido y nostálgico.

ー Kakuzu y Hidan... ー dice Pain, aclarando su garganta ー Murieron hoy en la madrugada, Zetsu los fue a buscar porque no daban señal de haber fracasado o cumplido la misión... ー hizo otra pausa, hablar de eso no era nada fácil ー Kakuzu estaba tirado, y Hidan estaba... ー no dijo nada más.

ー Lo hicieron, pedazos. ー dijo Zetsu blanco, completando la oración del líder, que estaba mirando al suelo.

Y Deidara.

Deidara abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y sintió un frío matador desde su corazón hacia todo el cuerpo, sintiendo escalofríos. Pudo sentir el viento frío de la mañana invadir su cuerpo entero mientras que los rayos del sol de la mañana le llegaban en su pálida cara, y por supuesto su cabello larguísimo.

El rubio se sintió vacío, pensando en cómo demonios su amigo, su único amigo desde que entró a Akatsuki cuando era un niño, murió. Pero ahora... ya no estaba.

Obito pensó en apenas ayer, cuando Hidan le decía que había que sacrificarse a veces para salvar algo o incluso a alguien más. Sus pelos se pusieron de punta, viendo que todos guardaban silencio.

ー Ellos se mantendrán vivos en nuestra memoria siempre... ー dijo Konan, desapareciendo, mientras que volaban papeles por el aire cada vez que su presencia disminuía. Papeles que se iban volando en paz al ritmo del viento.

Luego, Pain se fue, Zetsu desapareció, Y Kisame e Itachi se marcharon en silencio... un melancólico silencio.

ー Tobi... ー llamó Deidara con un tono dolido, a lo que el Uchiha lo miró muy, muy preocupado, acercándose más a él.

ー Senpai, no se preocupe, piense en que ellos estarán mej... ー pero se detuvo al hablar al ver que Deidara estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa linda y triste.

ー Estoy feliz porque una vez me dijo... ー respiró profundo, pestañeando muchas veces ー Él me dijo que aunque muriera, la muerte no lo iba a detener, hmm. ー su voz se quebraba, mas no lloraba, empuñaba sus manos, apretaba sus dientes, pero no lloraba ー Porque me contó un sueño que él tenía, y que lo iba a alcanzar aún sí moría. ー dijo, esto hizo que Obito se sintiera vacío también ー Espero que... no mueras, o me enojaré... ¡¡me enojaré contigo, Tobi!! ー sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, sonríe para no llorar.

Al haber dicho esto, Tobi se quedó viéndolo por un momento, su sonrisa, todo de él era un maravilloso amanecer entre tanta neblina.

ー No, no lo hará, solo si usted... ー "se queda conmigo para siempre y para la eterna eternidad de los tiempos, por siempre conmigo, por favor." Pensó el Uchiha, pero esas palabras no podían salir de su boca, sentía un nudo en su garganta ー Me acompaña... a comer dangos, me acompaña, todos los días, sí, todos los días y yo lo haré feliz.

Deidara se pone más triste de lo que ya estaba al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan sutil. Así que sonríe pesadamente, mordiéndose los labios, mirándolo profundamente.

ー A Hidan le gustaban los dangos. 

Obito se dejó abrazar por el gélido viento que corría.

Deidara todo melancólico, se pregunta, ¿qué habrá detrás de la máscara de Tobi?

No lo sabía.

Pronto lo sabría.

Obito algún día se quitaría todos los pesares de encima y la máscara que lo escondía.

Da igual que lo odiase, da igual si el chico más lindo del mundo no lo quiere ver ni en una gran explosión en toda su vida.

Pero, ¿qué más podía perder? A veces hay que sacrificar todo.

ー ¡Sí, me quedaré contigo, idiota, hm! ー Deidara exclama con ímpetu, y se va caminando hacia la bajada del árbol gigantezco.

Ver partir a Deidara de esa manera tan entusiasta hacia el mañana, de esa manera tan sencilla, verlo sonreír cuando es feliz, verlo enojado, verlo, la muerte no se comparaba al hecho de poder ver el cómo es, el cómo se expresa, el cómo vive y el cómo le habla.

La vida a veces no es tan mala. A veces es muy maravillosa. Sobre todo cuando te enamoras y solo ves felicidad en aquel amor explosivo.

Tobi veía un mundo con pura felicidad.

Deidara también.

ー ¡Senpai! ¡Usted es mi pura felicidad! ー le grita para luego saltar del árbol, cayendo al vacío, con Deidara viéndolo desde arriba.

Caer al vacío no era nada, ¿qué podía perder? ¡nada! ¡hoy... hoy sería, un buen día!

De pura felicidad.

Y Deidara sonrió de Tobi, es decir, de felicidad.


End file.
